alliance
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Mais que se passe t il lorsque Duo se retrouve miraculeusement sauvé de l’explosion de la base par une fille aux ailes noires ?
1. Drôle de personne

Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing et yuyu hakusho.

Couple : 1+ 2, 2+1, 3+ 4+3, 5+S+5, K+Sh+K… à voir mais c'est sur que ça évoluera.

Genre :

Note : petite fic venant encore d'un coin tordu de mon cerveau.

Disclaimer : Son malheureusement pas à moi TT. Sauf L'ombre (son nom, plus tard) (donc merci de ne pas la prendre sans mon autorisation)

Résumer : Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque Duo se retrouve miraculeusement sauvé de l'explosion de la base par une fille aux ailes noires ?

_Pensée des personnages en italique. (Surtout les paroles de l'ombre vu, qu'au début, elle ne parle que cette langue la.)_

_Les Paroles en langue démone sont des paroles inventées. (Plus de détail dans la fic) _

**Les paroles en gras sont des paroles dites en démon ou en japonais, mais pour plus de compréhension je les ai écrite en français.**

Alliance 

Chapitre 1 : Drôle de personne. 

Duo : 

La mission d'infiltration se déroulait à la perfection. Nous avions, Heero et moi, récolté les précieuses données avant de détruire la totalité du réseau informatique de la base. Nous nous dirigions, à présent, vers la sortie avant que Wufei ne fasse tout exploser. C'est alors que je vis une ombre. Etrange, je n'ai pourtant pas sentis de présence. Je m'arrête donc pour regarder. Rien, personne, pas un chat. C'est alors qu'Heero me sort de mes pensées en m'attrapant le poignet. Il me tire vers la sortie de disant :

- Tu veux te faire tuer ?

Le ton employer par mon ami ne me laisse aucune change de répliquer. Je reprends donc ma course.

L'ombre : 

Je cherchais celui qui hantait mes pensées, celui qui avait rendu ma vie infernale. Tous mes problèmes étaient entièrement de sa faute. Ma colère, ma présence dans ce monde, la colère et la haine croissante de mon peuple. Tous cela était également de sa faute. Les rumeurs circulant dans mon royaume m'avaient apporté de bien étrange propos. Mais tous ses dires avaient un points commun : la présence de mon ennemis dans se monde. Je m'étais donc rendue ici afin de le trouver, et ses en suivant ses rumeurs que je me retrouvais à présent dans cette étrange endroit. Depuis mon arrivée en ses lieux, une question me torturait l'esprit. Que faisait-il dans une base militaire haute sécurité ? Enfin, le temps n'était pas aux questions mais à l'action. J'avais traversé tant d'épreuve pour arrivé ici, qu'il était hors de question de repartir sans sa tête. J'arrêtais soudain ma course folle. La raison ? Une présence. Humaine, certes, mais étrange. Les capacités de celle-ci étaient particulièrement développées. A vrai dire, il y avait deux personnes en pleine course. Celles-ci passèrent devant moi, à l'intersection des couloirs. Il s'agissait de deux garçons d'environ 18 ans. Un aux cheveux noir et un aux cheveux brun en bataille. Ils étaient tout deux habillé de sombre et filaient silencieusement vers la sortie du bâtiment. Quelques secondes après leur passage, j'entendis une explosion lointaine. Tendant l'oreille, je remarquais qu'elle se rapprochait rapidement. Je repris ma course, fuyant cette immense déflagration. C'est alors que je vis, au détour d'un couloir, un garçon. Il avait la jambe en sang et un homme mort gisait à ses pieds. Il me regarde. Dans le mystère de ses yeux, brille de la colère, de la surpris, de la méchanceté et de la méfiance. Qui est-il ? Que fait-il ici ? Et quel est se mort à ses pieds ? En cet instant, il fallait agir et réfléchir ensuite. Seulement, dans mon royaume, un tel agissement pouvait me coûter la vie. Tant pis, vu son état, il ne peut pas être mortel pour moi. De plus, il est fort jeune, il ne doit donc pas mourir si tôt. Sans plus hésiter, je déplie mes ailes et me lance sur lui pour l'entourer de celles-ci. Bien qu'elles soient faite de plumes noirs corbeaux, elles étaient une très bonne protection. Lorsque mes ailes se referment sur lui, je ressentis une immense douleur au niveau du cœur. Cet imbécile venait de me tirer dessus. L'explosion retentis, immensément puissante. Les blocs de bétons tombèrent sur moi. Me blessant, brisant mes ailes et mes côtes. Et puis, plus rien, le silence complet. Les secondes devinrent minutes, et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ils se plongèrent dans ceux de celui que je bloquais sous mon poids. La surprise que j'y voyais me fit rire intérieurement. Pourtant le temps n'était pas au rire, je perdais beaucoup de sang et nous étions bloquer sous des tonnes de gravas. J'observais enfin mon compagnon d'infortune. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur peu commune. Ils étaient aussi purs et mystérieux que la plus belle des améthystes, tandis que ses cheveux formaient une longue tresse d'une couleur indéfinissable à cause du manque de lumière. Malgré son jeune âge, je remarquais qu'il était assez musclé. Il se mit à bouger, cognant mes côtes et mes diverses plaies. La douleur fut si vive que je perdis l'équilibre qu'il me restait. Je l'entendis râler lorsque je tombai sur lui. Après quelques instants, je repris doucement ce que j'avais perdu il y à peu. Une radio se mis à grésiller dans la poche du jeune homme. Il répondit :

-02, j'écoute.

- ici 01. Quelle est ta situation, je répète, quelle est ta situation ?

- code 463, je répète, code 463.

Heero : 

Cet imbécile de natter nous avait, à Wufei et à moi, faussez compagnie. Il n'était pas sorti de la base avant l'explosion et à présent, il déclarait un code 463. Quatre, écoutant la conversation, me demande :

- Qu'entend-il par code 463 ?

- Tu devrais revoir tes codes. 02 nous prévient qu'il est bloqué, blesser mais pas en danger de mort, avec une personne inconnu mais en apparence pas hostile.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une telle personne faite avec lui. Si elle n'est pas une ozzie, qui est-elle ?

- aucune idée. Le principal pour l'instant est de le sortir de là. 02 ici 01, donne nous ta position.

- je suis dans le secteur J-4.

- Ok, donne nous une idée des dégâts.

- couloir et annexe complètement écroulée, Wufei a fait du bon boulot. Jambe droite H.S et « the girl is angel of darkness ».

- bien reçu, 04 prend note. On va te sortir de là.

Je me retournai vers Quatre et lui demanda :

- Traduction !

-Ben c'est assez étrange mais il a dit, la fille est ange d'obscurité.

- Ange d'obscurité ?

- Ben oui, c'est ce qui la dit.

Duo : 

Quatre allait traduire mes paroles tandis que les autres allaient nous dégager. Je reportais mon attention sur la personne m'ayant sauvé. Elle n'avais toujours pas changé de position, portant sur son dos et ses ailes la voûte de gravas. Son sang s'écoulait de la plaie que je lui avais faite. C'était d'ailleurs étrange, j'étais certain de l'avoir touché en plein cœur. Mais en plus de cela, son sang inondait ma tresse et la teintait d'une étrange couleur rubicon. Son teint avait pâli. Certainement du à l'écoulement de son sang et à la fatigue. Je lui souris et dis :

-Merci pour ton aide. Mes amis vont nous sortir de là. Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle me regardait impassible. Rien dans son attitude ou dans son regard ne laissait voir qu'elle avait un balle dans le corps et une tonnes de gravas sur le dos. Mais qui était-elle réellement ? Son regard était aussi froid que celui d'Heero. Son caractère était peut-être identique ? La couleur de ses yeux par contre était différente. Ils ressemblaient à une profonde nuit sans lune, un bleu presque noir. Ses cheveux étaient, quand à eux, plus long que les miens. Leur couleur s'accordait parfaitement avec celle de ses ailes. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient véritable fil de ténèbres. Ses vêtements étaient également de cette couleur. Lorsque j'avais dit que c'était un ange de l'obscurité je n'aurais pas pus la décrire mieux. Elle restait silencieuse malgré la douleur qui devait lui transpercer le corps. Ses yeux reflétaient tellement d'indifférence que ça en devenait presque irréel. L'air était difficile à respirer à cause de la poussière et de l'odeur de sang omniprésente. Un bruit de gravas, ainsi que la poussière tombant en abondance, nous indiquaient que nous allions bientôt nous retrouvé à l'air libre. Mon amie d'infortune remua légèrement. Elle avait aussi compris que nous allions bientôt retrouver notre liberté. Un rayon de lumière perça l'air saturer de poussière pour venir m'éclairer le visage. Elle avait encore l'air plus pâle ainsi. Lorsqu'elle le put, elle se redressa et sortis, je la suivis. Heero s'empressa de la tenir en joue lorsque nous fûmes sortis. Aucun sentiment ne passa sur son visage. Pourtant, en cet instant, la nuit défiait la glace. Son regard était empli de colère et d'un certain dégoût. Sa pâleur semblait encore plus irréelle maintenant que nous étions au soleil. Ce n'est que lorsque je la vis vaciller que je compris que la colère et le dégoût de ses yeux étaient due à sa faiblesse plutôt qu'au fait qu'Heero la tienne en joue. Je voulu la rattraper mais Quatre étant plus proche et en meilleur état que moi, me devança. Bien que je l'aie cru inconsciente, elle se redressa en repoussant notre ami. Celui-ci vacilla et il se retrouva dans les bras de Trowa que c'était placé derrière lui. Je me plaçais devant elle et déposa ma main sur son épaule. Son geste fut immédiat. Elle me repoussa sans ménagement. Une détonation se fit aussitôt entendre. Heero venait de tirer. Immédiatement après, elle se jeta sur lui, il n'eu pas le temps de s'écarter. Mais Heero était un soldat, et d'un coup il l'éjecta. Elle s'écroula au sol. M'approchant, je vis que cette fois elle était bel et bien inconsciente, étendue dans une mare de sang, ses cheveux s'imbibant de se même liquide carmin. Heero se releva et dit :

- Qui est-elle?

- Aucune idée. Elle n'a pas dit un seul mot.

- Il faut l'aider.

- Pourquoi Quatre, elle nous a attaqué.

- Parce que tu lui avais tiré dessus. De plus, je te signale qu'elle ma sauvé la vie. Sans elle je serais mort écraser sous des tonnes de gravas.

L'étincelle que je vis passé dans le regard d'Heero empli mon cœur d'une immense joie.

- très bien, mais vu ses blessures je ne pense pas qu'elle survive longtemps. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle vive alors que tu lui as tiré une balle au niveau du cœur.

- Je l'ai peux être tout simplement ratée.

- Non Duo, tu es normalement en plein dedans. Il faudra demander à sally.

Heero : 

Le regard que Duo portait à l'ange noir ne passa pas inaperçu, ni pour moi, ni pour mes amis. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. La seul solution était d'emmener avec nous cette étrangère. M'approchant d'elle, je la pris sur mon dos. C'est alors que nous prîmes le chemin de la jeep planquée, avant la mission, dans le bois jonchant la base ennemie. Une bonne heure de marche était nécessaire pour l'attendre mais vu que Duo était blessé et que j'étais chargé, une heure et demie serait réellement nécessaire. Le chemin se faisait en silence. Quatre aidait Duo à marcher tandis que Trowa et Wufei marchaient, respectueusement, devant et derrière nous afin de guetter le moindre danger. Vers la moitié de la marche, la blessée se mis à remuer sur mon dos. Ses bras se refermèrent soudain autour de ma gorge, m'étranglant. Par réflexe, je la vis valser au dessus de mon dos. Les autres arrivèrent et la virent étendue, tandis que je me massais le cou. Duo me demanda :

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Cette folle à essayer de m'étrangler

- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, tu as fait la même chose lorsque je t'ai ramener après ta dernière auto destruction.

Il avait raison. La réaction de cette inconnue montrait qu'en aucun cas elle ne se laisserait faire. Bien qu'elle fut grièvement blessée, elle montrait un instinct de survie très développer. Quatre se chargea de la prendre, prétendant que son empathie la calmerait. Lorsqu'il la prit, elle était déjà retombée dans l'inconscience. Je me chargeai donc d'aider Duo à marcher. Une fois arrivé à la voiture, Quatre fit une injection à Duo pour calmer la douleur de sa jambe, et un injection à cette étrange personne afin qu'elle ne se réveille pas lors du voyage. Quatre fini les piqûres puis dit :

- Voila, avec ça elle devrait dormir pendant quatre heures.

- Bien, allons-y.

Le chemin du retour se passa bien. Ils nous fallaient 3 heures de route pour arrivé à la base rebelle. Nous étions partie depuis deux heures quand l'étagèrent commença à remuer. Elle se trouvait entre Duo et moi sur la banquette arrière tandis que Quatre était au côté de Trowa qui conduisait. Wufei, quand à lui, avait pris sa moto. Elle était entraîne de se réveiller. Je dis alors :

- Quatre, tu es sur qu'elle devait dormir au moins quatre heures ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle se réveille.

- Déjà ! Ok, Trowa arrête je vais lui refaire une injection.

- Ok.

Sur ce, Trowa se mis sur le côté de la route et Quatre se prépara à faire la piqûre. Wufei arriva quelques instants après nous, il demanda :

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Elle se réveille, Quatre lui fait une nouvelle injection. Part devant et prévient Sally qu'on a une urgence.

- Et pour ma jambe ?

- Je m'en occuperai.

- Oki Hee-chan.

Duo se colla à moi après ses paroles. Je soupirais en disant :

- Duo, je ne suis pas un oreiller.

Aucune réponse. Etrange, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon coéquipier. Il dormait déjà, c'était invraisemblable cette faculté de s'endormir comme bon lui semblait lorsqu'il se savait en sécurité. Une fois le problème régler, nous reprîmes notre chemin. Je pris un foulard traînant dans la voiture et me mis à bander les yeux de cette étrange personne. A cause de mes mouvements, Duo se réveilla en grommelant :

- Pourquoi tu gigotes Heero ? Mais pourquoi tu lui bandes les yeux, elle dort.

- Tu as vus comme moi qu'elle est pleine de ressource. Mieux vaut rester prudent.

- Hum…

Duo reposa sa tête sur mon épaule, je ne dis rien. Ça présence m'était réconfortante. Il ne savait pas à quel point je tenais à lui. J'avais eu tellement peur lorsque je ne l'avais plus vu derrière moi.

Flash back :

Wufei venait de nous rejoindre dans le dédale de couloir. Il pris immédiatement la parole :

- Maxwell n'est pas avec toi ?

- QUOI !

M'arrêtant je vis qu'en effet il n'était plus là. Mais où pouvait-il bien être. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi tour quand Wufei m'attrapa le bras.

- On n'a plus le temps, ça va exploser dans quelques instants maintenant. On a juste le temps de sortir.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser.

- Je m'inquiète autant que toi, mais on ne peut prendre le risque de périr.

Je le suivis à contre cœur. Nous sortîmes tout juste avant que la déflagration retentisse. Lorsque je vis la structure de la base réduite à néant, j'ai cru que j'allais m'écrouler. Quatre le sentis certainement car il s'approcha de moi et dis, de manière à ce que je sois le seul à entendre :

- Je suis sur qu'il est en vie. Ne t'en fait pas on va le retrouvé.

Quel ne fut pas mon soulagement lorsqu'il répondit à mon appelle radio.

fin du flash back

Je pouvais donc le laisser se reposer un peu contre mon épaule. Sa présence m'avait toujours rassurée. Faisant comme si de rien était je posa également ma tête contre la sienne, mimant le sommeil pour excuser mon comportement. Mais de toute façon, Quatre connaissait mes sentiments pour Duo. Trowa aussi, je lui en avait parler, quand j'avais eu besoin de conseille pour déterminer ce que je ressentais. Quatre me réveilla quelques minutes avant notre arrivée à la base. Je l'en remerciai. Je réveillais doucement Duo :

- Duo, on arrive.

- laisse moi encore dormir un peu hee-channn.

- Duo debout, on arrive.

- t'es pas marrant,…

Il fini par ouvrir les yeux. Une fois arrêter, je sortis en prenant l'ange noir dans mes bras tandis que Quatre aidait Duo à marché. L'on se dirigeait immédiatement vers le local de Sally. Comme prévu, elle nous attendais, prête à agir. Lorsque je déposai l'ange noir sur la table, elle dit :

- Mais qui est-ce ? Ou plus tôt qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Arrêter de la traiter comme une chose. Cette un personne.

- En es-tu vraiment sûr Duo. Une personne normale ne possède pas d'aile.

- Tu vois bien qu'elle saigne comme nous, elle a des émotions, elle est semblable à nous Heero. Les différences ne veulent pas dire qu'elle n'est pas humaine.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Elle n'est juste pas comme nous. Aucune n'humais de possède d'aile. Ecoute, je sais qu'elle ressemble à un humain, mais elle ne l'es pas. Je la considère comme une personne dont il faut se méfier. Même à moitié inconsciente elle a faillis m'étrangler. Et c'est parce que nous avons une dette envers elle que je l'ai ramené.

-Une dette ?

- Oui Sally, elle m'a sauvé la vie alors que je lui ai tiré dessus. C'est d'ailleurs très étrange parce que j'étais certain que ma balle avait atteint son cœur.

- Très bien. Alors je la soignerai. Si elle t'a sauvé, je ferais mon possible pour en faire autant.

Et sur ce, elle se tourna vers sa patiente. Pendant que je m'occupais de soigné la jambe de Duo en retirant le projectile et en bandant sa plaie. Sally s'exclama soudainement :

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Quoi (en chœurs)

- Duo tu ne l'as pas raté. La balle lui a transpercer le cœur et est venue se loger dans l'omoplate.

- Mais alors si je ne l'ai pas raté, comment réussit-elle encore à vivre ?

- Aucune idée, ça défie toute les loi de la nature. De plus elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, ça peut-être dangereux.

- Tu peux lui en remettre ?

- Je ne connais pas son groupe sanguin Duo.

- Mais tu vas la soigner ?

- Je vais faire de mon mieux mais je ne te promets rien. Je n'en reviens déjà pas qu'elle vive sans cœur alors… Tout ce que je peux faire ses bander ses plaies et retirer les balles de son corps.

- Et pour ses ailes ?

-Ça, je ne sais pas. Elles sont dans un sale état Heero. Il est impossible de les plâtrer. Seul le temps peu nous dire quoi faire.

Elle commença par retirer le tee-shirt noir de cet ange afin de la soigner. C'est alors qu'elle trouva un collier. Elle me le donna mais je n'eu pas le temps de le regarder que déjà, Duo me l'arrachais des mains. Il s'agissait d'une chaîne d'argent comportant une petite sphère aux multiples reflets bleus. Duo la mis à son cou tandis que Sally soignait les plaies de l'ange noir comme elle le put. Lorsqu'elle eu terminer on se relaya pour qu'elle ne reste jamais seul. Il était hors de question que je la laisse se promener librement dans notre base.

Après une heure, Quatre nous appela pour nous annoncer le réveille de l'inconnue. Et en effet, lorsque je passai la porte, je la vis remuer. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et essaya de se relever. Sally l'en empêcha. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle écarta Sally et se mis debout. Elle tituba, mais ne tomba pas. Mon regard se plongea dans le sien. Lorsque je lui avais tiré dessus ils étaient couleur nuit tandis que maintenant, ils étaient maintenant couleur sang. Sally se rapprocha et lui dit :

- Calme toi et recouche toi. Tes plaies sont entraînes de se rouvrir.

Son regard parcourait la salle à une vitesse folle. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la porte. Malheureusement pour elle, la porte se trouvait derrière moi. Elle parla en une langue étrange. Jamais je ne l'avais entendue. Je jetais un regard à Quatre mais d'après son expression, il n'y comprenait rien. Voyant que personne ne la comprenait elle changea de dialogue. Et la, je compris ce qu'elle dit. Elle le vit, car c'est à moi qu'elle s'adressa :

- it ni met. Mat it l'a no é, da Shinigami l'et mi. Outi ma t'es pos.

Je n'avais pas tout compris. La langue qu'elle parlait ressemblait au japonais ancien. Si j'avais bien compris Elle parlais de la mort. Mais de quelle mort ?

- Mathéo, m'éto mi n'étimo l'eto nama. Ep it no mi. Demo l'es Shinigami nahi l'oni.

Je m'écartais de la porte, la laissant s'y précipité pour disparaître dans le dédale des couloir de la base. Les autres me regardèrent étrangement.

Duo : 

Heero palissait au fur et à mesure que l'inconnue parlait. Elle lui parlait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Leur regard était lié. Mais que pouvait-elle bien dire. Soudain Heero s'écarta tandis que l'ange aux ailes d'ébène s'engouffrait dans la porte libérée de la présence du japonais. Je fus le premier à prendre la parole :

- Heero, que ce passe-t-il ? Tu es très pâle. Heero !

Il ne répondait pas. Je m'approchais alors doucement de lui, car nous savions tous qu'il était dangereux d'approcher un Heero en transe. Je me plaçais devant lui et le fit lever la tête.

- Duo…

- tu as compris ce qu'elle a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas entièrement. Cette langue ressemble à un japonais que l'on utilise plus. Une langue morte depuis près de 3000 ans.

-Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Elle a parler de la mort, des démons et d'une crise du au manque de sang.

Ce qu'Heero fit, me fit peur. Il se mit à rire, mais d'un rire à vous glacer le sang. Il fini par me dire :

- elle est capable de nos tuer tout les cinq en un simple claquement de doigt.

- Est-ce que tu connais son nom ?

- Non.

Sur ce, Heero partis de la salle. Nous laissant tous indécis. Que devions nous faire ? Quelle attitude devions-nous adopter devant telle personne ? Nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qu'était un démon, enfin, je n'en avais aucune idée de ce que c'était réellement. Il y avait bien les contes et légendes mais quelle était la vérité et le mensonge dans ceux-ci ? Il fallait que je tire cette affaire au clair. Dans les contes que je connaissais les démons étaient des créatures hideuses et odieuses. Elle n'avait rien de cela. Elle était belle et elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, juste solitaire. Mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à l'apparence extérieure. Mais elle ne pouvait être totalement mauvaise, elle m'avait tout de même sauvez la vie. Je devais parler à Heero. Mais c'est à cette instant que l'alarme de la base se déclancha. Jurant, je me dirigeais le plus vite que je pouvais avec ma jambe vers la salle de surveillance. Heero y était déjà lorsque nous arrivâmes sur place.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Il y a un intrus dans le périmètre de sécurité.

- Que fait-on Heero ?

- Toi rien. Tu restes ici, avec ta jambe tu risques la mort.

-Mais…

- pas de mais Duo. Tu obéis. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, on y va.

Elle m'avait encore faussé compagnie. Elle était vraiment infernale. Enfin surtout très rapide et rusée mais bon. Il fallait que je la retrouve au plus vite. Je sentais faiblement son énergie, c'était étrange vu qu'elle la dissimulait totalement d'ordinaire. Je traversait une forêt, me laissant guidé par mes sens. Mais voila que je sentais des humains non loin de moi. Soupirant, je m'immobilisai. Je n'était pas la pour chercher misère aux personnes de cette région. Il valait donc mieux les laissez venir et leur expliqué.


	2. Et encore un intrus

Chapitre 2 : Et encore un intrus. 

Heero :

L'intrus c'était immobilisé. On se plaça en position de combat. Trowa derrière, Wufei à droite, Quatre à gauche et moi m'avançant vers lui. Le tenant en joue, je m'avançais lentement vers lui. C'était une étrange personne. Un garçon de notre age aux cheveux feu mourant 1 et aux yeux émeraude. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux en me souriant.

- Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je cherche une personne, peut-être l'avez-vous vue ? Elle est de ma taille et possède de longs cheveux couleur d'ébène.

- A-t-elle des ailes ?

- En effet. Vous l'avez donc vue. Pouvez vous me dire où elle se trouve ?

Quelque chose dans son regard me m'était mal à l'aise. C'était comme regarder une véritable émeraude. La sublime couleur de la pierre emplie d'une immense froideur. Mais qui était-il vraiment ? Et que voulait-il à l'ange noir ?

- Que lui veux-tu ?

- Juste la retrouvé. C'est une amie et nous nous sommes perdu de vue il y a peu.

Une amie ? Etait-il aussi un démon ? Cela expliquerais le sentiment que j'avais eu en le voyant. Il continuait à me fixé, restant poli et courtois. Pourtant, je savais qu'il se lassait de cette rencontre. Il fini par prendre la parole :

- Veux-tu bien répondre à ma question ? Où se trouve-t-elle ? De plus, j'aimerais que tu demandes aux personnes qui se trouvent avec toi, d'arrêter de se cacher et de me menacer avec ses armes. C'est inutile.

- Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Si tu attaques l'un d'entre nous les autres le couvrirons immédiatement.

- Il est vrai que dans l'ordre normal des choses c'est exact. Tu es bon tacticien. Mais dans ce cas présent je suis dans la capacité de vous rendre tout les quatre inoffensif sans lever le petit doigt.

J'avais donc vu juste. Il s'agissait bien d'un démon. Il se mit à sourire d'une manière qui ne me disait rien de bon.

- Tu as raison de te méfier.

Il avança d'un pas.

- Stop toi ou je tire.

Il sourit de nouveau, avançant encore. Lorsque je m'apprêtais à tire, je me sentis soulever du sol. Je voulu tiré mais j'en fus incapable. Une liane s'enroulait autour de moi tel un boa. Et tout cela se faisait dans le plus grand des silences. Lorsqu'il fut à ma haute, il s'arrêta et me dis, toujours en souriant :

- Alors, vas-tu enfin me dire ou se trouve notre reine ?

Reine. C'était donc une reine. D'une geste de la main il me fit redescendre. Lorsque je fus sur mes pieds, il me tendit mon arme. Je la pris. Il me tendit ensuite sa main.

- je me présence. Yoko Kurama.

Je lui serai la main. Je n'avais guère le choix. Il venait de nous prouver sa supériorité.

- Où sont mes amis ?

- Là où ils étaient. Ils sont juste coincés.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Quatre. Celui-ci était emprisonné dans une liane identique à celle qui m'avait maîtrisée. Il le fit descendre d'un simple geste de la main. Il en fit de même pour Trowa et Wufei. Nous prîmes ensuite la direction de la base. A peine rentrée dans celle-ci, Duo arrivait aux nouvelles.

-Alors, …Mais c'est qui lui ?

Personne n'eu le temps de faire un geste que déjà Kurama se trouvais devant Duo à l'observer. Une immense vague de colère et de jalousie me brûla le corps lorsqu'il passa sa main dans l'encolure du tee-shirt de Duo. Il en ressortit la petite pierre bleue. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il dit :

- Où avez-vous eu ça ?

Duo se dégagea en répondant :

- Elle vient de la personne que nous avons aidée. Notre médecin lui a enlevé pour la soigner. C'est moi qui la garde en attendant son retour.

- Tu es fou de la garder. Donne la moi. Si elle s'aperçois qu'elle ne la plus et qu'elle voit que c'est toi qui la je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

- Je la garde. Et puis qu'en sais-tu ?

- J'en connais sûrement plus que toi. Donne moi cette pierre d'hirui.

- Quoi ?

- Cette pierre est spéciale. C'est une pierre d'hirui ou pierre larme. Donne la moi. C'est elle qui ma conduis jusqu'ici. Et si c'est toi qui la portes, elle ne doit pas être loin d'ici.

- Elle ?

- Notre reine. C'est étrange qu'elle n'ait pas vu qu'elle n'avait plus sa pierre. Dans quel état était-elle lorsqu'elle est partie ?

- Elle était assez agitée et parlais une langue étrange.

- Elle devait sûrement parler en langue démone. Elle ne connaît pas le langage des humains.

- Mais toi tu le connais ?

- C'est différent. Je suis un Yohko.

Il fallait que cette discutions cesse. Je pris donc la parole.

- Elle avait les yeux rouge sang.

- QUOI !

Il s'était brusquement retourné vers moi. Cela était-il vraiment grave. Vu l'expression de ses yeux, je n'en doutais pas.

- Si tu dis vrai, je dois absolument la retrouver avant qu'un malheur n'arrive. Donne moi cette pierre ou tu risques la mort.

- C'est une menace ?

- Non, une constatation. Mais si il faut ta mort pour la récupérer ça peut se faire.

- essaye pour voir !

-Duo. Arrête et donne lui cette pierre. Il a raison. Cette fille est dangereuse, tout comme lui.

-Non. Je la rendrais moi-même à l'ange noir.

-Duo…

Un cri se fit entendre. Kurama se figea. Il lança un regard glacer à Duo et lui dit méchamment :

- Donne la moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Non.

Un nouveau cri interrompit le silence. Kurama se précipita dehors. On en fit de même. C'est alors que je la vis. Debout, les ailes totalement dépliées, hurlant vers les cieux. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur nous, je me sentis mal à l'aise. Son regard était rouge sang et emplis d'un mépris indéfinissable. Sur ses bras, l'on pouvait voir d'étrange tatouage. Elle se lança dans les cieux et vint se poser devant nous. Kurama se plaça entre elle et nous.

- Calme toi.

Aucune réponse. Juste un regard emplis de mépris. Elle semblait animée par une envie étrange. D'un geste vif elle se lança sur Kurama. Il l'esquiva. De nouveau, elle partit à l'assaut. Kurama ne pus l'éviter et se retrouva à terre. Elle se tourna et posa sont regard sur Duo. Une lueur bleutée passa dans le rouge de ses yeux. Déployant ses ailes elle fonça sur lui. Je me lançai sur ce démon noir afin de protéger mon ami. Lorsqu'elle me vit elle stoppa sa course. Kurama, qui s'était relever entre temps, profita de l'occasion et l'attrapa par derrière. Il cria :

- Donne lui sa pierre, vite.

Duo s'avança et la tendis à Kurama. Il la prit tant bien que mal. Et lorsque Duo se fut reculé, il la relâcha. Jamais les yeux de la démone n'avaient quitté la pierre. Kurama la lui tendis. Elle la prit. Et pendant qu'elle la mettait à son cou. Il la frappa de toutes ses forces. Elle tomba, assommée.

Duo : 

Je m'approchais en disant :

-pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- La pierre la calme mais cela ne l'aurait pas fait redevenir normal. Je me chargerais du problème lorsqu'elle se réveilla. A l'avenir, fait ce que je te dis et donne moi la pierre immédiatement au lieu de t'entêter. Tu as vu que cela aurais put te coûter la vie et même plus.

- Que veux-tu dire par plus.

Je le vis se tourner vers Wufei. Celui-ci supporta son regard sans broncher. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne prenne la parole pour répondre au chinois.

- Ce n'est pas à moi à te le dire.

Sur ce je le vis prendre l'ange noir et partir dans la direction opposée à notre base.

- Où vas-tu avec elle ?

- Je pars. Nous avons à faire.

- Tu devrais peut-être attendre qu'elle se réveille. Je pense que vous nous devez des explications.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Heero. Pendant près d'une minutes il ne dit rien. Le seul mouvement que nous voyons était celui de ses cheveux secoué par le vent.

- Très bien. Dès qu'elle sera réveillée, nous vous donnerons des explications. En attendant, où puis-je la couché.

- Suis moi.

Heero se mis en route vers l'intérieur de la base. Le conduisant dans le dédale de couloir pour arriver devant une chambre inoccupée. Une fois entré, je le vis la déposer sur le lit. Le silence s'était installé durant le chemin. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à la froideur de la pierre lorsque qu'elle m'avait regardé. Se souvenir me fis frissonner. Tout mon corps avait frémis sous cette froideur, comme transpercer par des milliers de petites aiguilles. Je fus sortis de mes pensée par l'appelle de Quatre :

-Duo…Duo, tu rêves ou quoi ?

- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Je te demandais comment allait ta jambe ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Il était vrai que je mettais pris une balle. Et pourtant je ne ressentais plus rien. Plus aucune douleur même infime. Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Il est vrai que jamais je ne laissai un début de conversations en suspens.

- Je ne sens plus rien.

Heero s'approcha et me dit :

- Fait voir ?

- Mais Heuuuuuu.

-Exécution Duo.

Le ton de sa voix ne me laissa aucune chance de répliquer. Je regarde Quatre en haussant les épaules. Et sans attendre je défi le nœud de mon jogging et le descendis jusqu'au dessus de mes genoux. Aucune gêne n'était présente pour l'instant. Combien de fois mes coéquipiers ne m'avaient-ils pas vu en boxer ? Par contre, lorsque qu'Heero commença à défaire la bande qui serrai ma cuisse, mon cœur se mis à battre plus vite et plus fort. Ne voulant pas que les autres voie ma gêne, je tournais l'entièreté de mon attention vers ma blessure. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je ne vis plus rien. La blessure s'était totalement évaporée. C'est alors que le silence de la pièce fut brisé par un rire cristallin et ouvertement moqueur. Kurama s'était mis à rire.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ainsi.

J'avais mis toute ma colère dans cette question. Il cessa de rire mais n'effaça pas pour autant son sourire. Ses yeux étaient brillant, une étincelle interminable brillant dans le vert de ses yeux.

- Votre ignorance me fait rire. La pierre d'hirui est une pierre du peuple des glaces. La particularité de se peuple est qu'il est uniquement composé de femme. Le pouvoir principal de ses femmes est la guérison. Lorsque la puissance de notre reine s'est accrue, la pierre à libérer une infime partie de cette énergie et comme tu la portais, ta blessure a était soignée.

C'était donc ce joyau qui m'avait guérit. Mais qui était donc cette personne ?

- Mais qui est-elle vraiment ? Et comment se nomme-t-elle ?

- Elle se nomme…

Il arrêta sa phrase lorsqu'une voix s'éleva de derrière lui :

- No mé t'a ni mal es ni.

Kurama se retourna et lui adressa la parole dans la même langue :

- Ne pattré si no nami no kas la mathéo pirota gras ma.

Immédiatement elle plongea son regard dans le sien et se calma. Je n'en pouvais plus de me faire nier.

- Mais quelle langue parler vous à la fin ?

Jamais je n'airais du prendre la parole. L'ange noir se leva immédiatement, sur ses gardes. La bande de son torse glissa, laissant voir son corps. Mais le plus étonnant était l'absence de plaie. Nullement gêné par le manque évident de vêtement de son amie. Kurama soupira, retira sa veste et la lui passa.

- Calme toi, ils ne sont pas nos ennemis.

- Heu, tu lui as parlé en français cette fois.

- Oui et alors ?

- Tu nous as dis qu'elle parlais une langue démone et pas le français.

- En effet, j'ai dis qu'elle ne parlais pas français, je n'ai pas dis qu'elle ne le comprenais pas.

-Alors nous allons peut-être pouvoir connaître enfin son nom.

Je me tournai vers l'ange noir, Kurama aussi. Elle baissa sa garde et dit :

- Sheina Mazoku.

- Et qui es-tu vraiment ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais adressa un regard à Kurama. Celui-ci soupira et me dit :

- Je vais vous expliquer qui elle est. Son père se nomme Raizen, grand roy 2 des ténèbres. Il est mort il y a quelque temps. Sheina a du se battre pour garder la place qui lui était due. Celle de reine. Elle vient du peuple des glaces, mais elle possède, de par son père, de puissant pouvoir. Nous sommes bien plus âgé que vous. De ce faite, nous avons une toute autre expérience de la vie.

Le silence s'installa ensuite. Sheina s'était assise sur le lit, remettant son tee-shirt noir. Tee-shirt que nous lui avions retirer pour la soigner. Bien qu'il était taché de sang et troué, c'était quand même mieux que rien. Tout ceci devenait irréel. D'abord Sheina, puis Kurama. Un avec des ailes, l'autre totalement inconnu. Et après ce serait quoi, des lutins. Ce fut Quatre qui brisa le pensant silence qui c'était installé :

- Vous devez avoir faim si vous venez de si loin. Rester dans manger ici. Reposez vous également, nous verrons ensuite ce que l'on peut faire demain.

Kurama sembla réfléchir. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Sheina dit, d'un ton catégorique :

- Iie.

Heero la regarda, il est vrai qu'il comprenait. Kurama fit demi-tour et lui dit :

- N'es pas no l'es ta dit, vuloda l'es mes tsa quéméto ra. Bano maté l'e quel'es me ton la t'e. Lypido ma stoni qu'arémé.

Il se tourna ensuite vers nous, pour nous dire, sourire aux lèvres :

- Nous acceptons ta proposition. Merci.

Je vis le regard d'Heero pour Kurama. Un regard de méfiance total.

Quatre partis avec Trowa, Wufei et Heero. Chacun regagnèrent leur chambre respective afin de se doucher et de se changer avant le repas commun avec les autres rebelles de la base. Duo, quand à lui, indiqua aux deux démons leur chambre. Il s'arrangea ensuite pour prêter des vêtements propres à leurs compagnons d'infortune. Il donna à Kurama l'un des pantalon blanc et un tee-shirt de la même couleur appartenant à Trowa. Pour ce qui était de Sheina c'était un peu plus compliquer. La seule femme était Sally mais elle était plus petite que Sheina. Vu qu'elle avait plus ou moins là même taille que Duo, celui-ci lui donna un de ses pantalons noirs ainsi qu'un tee-shirt de la même couleur. Le tee-shirt était l'un des plus ample de Duo. Il l'avait choisit en faisait attention a ce qu'il ne soit pas trop moulant.

Sheina : 

_Pourquoi Kurama avait-il accepté de rester. Il fallait pourtant partir le plus vite possible. D'après ses dires, ces garçons pouvaient nous être utile. Mon œil. Les humains ne peuvent rien pour nous. Bon, en attendant, autant en profiter pour se laver. Mon séjour sous les gravas m'avaient couvert de poussière. Et je ne parlais même pas de l'état de mes cheveux, poisseux de sang sécher et de poussière mélangée. Me plaçant sous le jet de la douche, je me détendis. J'avais bien le droit de me relaxer quelques minutes. Par contre, pourquoi ce renard voulait-il rester manger avec eux. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas sage. Mais quel imbécile 3 __celui là. Je me demande si des fois il ne le fait pas expert, il me semblait que les Yohko était réputer pour être des démons très intelligent et empli de logique et de bon sens. Fermant les yeux, je me mis à me laver les cheveux._

Heero : 

Mais pourquoi Quatre les avaient invité à rester. Ce n'était pas sage. Il fallait que je me débrouille pour les surveiller. Je n'avais aucune confiance en ses démons. Surtout en Kurama. Je dois bien avouer que j'accordais à Sheina le bénéfice du doute. Elle avait quand même sauvez Duo alors que celui-ci venait de lui transpercer le cœur. Je devais également découvrir comment elle avait réussi à survivre, alors qu'elle avait le cœur transpercer. L'on toqua à ma porte.

Je n'eu pas le temps de parler ou réagir que déjà, une tornade natté s'écroulait sur mon lit.

- Hee-chan, on va bientôt manger. Tu viens ?

- Baka.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Tu ne t'ai pas imaginer que je pouvais être entraîne de me changer.

- Ben…Non. Pourquoi, tu veux te changer ?

- Laisse tomber. J'arrive, laisse moi cinq minutes pour finir se programme.

Duo ne bougea pas d'un cheveu. Bien au contraire, il resta calme. Je me replongeais quelques minutes sur mon ordinateur pour finir se programme d'infiltration informatique pour les Mad doc. Lorsque je me retournai, en ayant à préalable fermer mon ordinateur, je vis Duo endormis sur mon lit. Mais le plus étonnant était ses cheveux. L'américain les avait détresser pour les étaler autour de lui. Il était vraiment adorable comme ça. Soudain, il ne retourna et se mis à parler dans son sommeil :

- Hee-chan…, Hum, Hee-chan,………

Quel pouvait être son rêve pour qu'il m'appelle ainsi en soupirant. Les soupires ne s'arrêtèrent pas, bien au contraire.

- Hee-channnnn…, … Encore,… Encore plus…4

Mais que pouvait bien être son rêve. Ça en devenait vraiment gênant. Il roula de nouveau sur le ventre avant de recommencer à parler :

- Hee-chan, j'en veux encore. Donne m'en encore. Je veux encore de la pizza. J'ai faim. Hee-chan, …5

Cette imbécile rêvait qu'il mangeait. Mais c'est pas possible, c'est un véritable estomac sur patte. Je fini par m'approcher afin de le réveiller. C'est alors que l'on frappa à ma porte :

- Entrez.

Trowa passa la tête par l'embrassure de la porte.

- Heero, le souper est servi, tu viens ?

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Duo, continuant à soupirer. Mais le pire c'est qu'il s'était maintenant mis à se frotter tel un félin sur le lit. Avant qu'il n'y ait mépris, je pris la parole :

- Cet imbécile est venu me prévenir que le souper était dans 5 minutes. J'ai vite fini le programme que le doc J m'avait demandé. Pendant se temps, il sait endormi.

- Ok, je te laisse le réveiller. Ne traîne pas on t'attend.

- J'arrive.

Trowa repartit pendant que je me penchais sur Duo pour le réveiller en le secouant doucement.

Duo : 

Je nageai en plein bonheur, lorsque je fus secoué. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis Heero à cinq centimètre de moi. Je me redressais tellement brusquement que je basculai en finissant par terre. J'avais soudain très chaud. Il sourit et dit :

- Alors tu as fait un agréable rêve ?

- Qu…Quoi ?

- Tu parles en dormant Duo.

Qu'avais-je dis ? Si jamais il le savait, je ne payais pas chère de ma peau.

- J'espère que ce rêve t'a mis en appétit.

Qu'allait-il faire. Pourquoi disait-il cela. Mais qu'avais-je bien pus dire. Je me souvenais parfaitement de mon rêve, peut-être que j'avais laissé quelques mots sortir de mes rêves de toujours.

- Aller vient. On va souper. Et arrête de faire cette tête. Tu n'a rien dis de mal. Tu parlais de pizza.

-de pi…pizza.

- Ben oui.

Miracle. Jamais je n'avais pus penser cela. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait la que d'un des éléments du rêve. S'il s'était seulement imaginer quelle était la nature véritable de mon rêve, je serais mort et enterrer. Comment aurait-il prit le faite que j'étais sur lui dans mon rêve. Mais heureusement j'avais parlé de ce que l'on avait manger ensemble avant de s'embrasser. Reprenant mes esprits après quelques minutes d'absence, Heero m'aida à me relever avant de prendre le chemin du réfectoire. Je le suivis tout en re-tressant mes cheveux.

1 Couleur des cheveux de cet inconnu. (j'espère que l'échantillon de couleur s'affichera )

2 Pas de quoi paniquer, l'orthographe est correcte (pour une fois ) c'est ainsi que l'on écrivait le mots « roi » qui désignait les grand seigneur d'une autre époque.

3 TT Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça. Gomen nasai Kura Kum.

4 On se demande quoi

5 Alors pas trop déçu


	3. Premier repas, première difficulté

Chapitre 3 : Premier repas, première difficulté.

Kurama : 

Quatre était passé nous prévenir que le souper était servi. Je le suivis accompagner de Sheina. Celle-ci restait impassible, mais je savais qu'elle m'en voulait d'être resté. Pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, elle devrait manger ce qu'on lui servait. Et encore, il fallais que se soit une portion normale. Arriver au réfectoire, Quatre nous dirigea vers la table où les autres pilotes étaient installé. Il s'assit au côté de Trowa tandis que je m'installe à ses côtes. Sheina se plaça en face de moi au côté de Duo placer, pour sa par, au côtés d'Heero. Wufei, quand a lui, était placé au bout de table se trouvant à mon côté droit. Une femme se plaça en face de Wufei, emmenant avec elle un chariot sur lequel était posé huit assiettes avec les couverts qui allaient avec et divers plat.

- Voila, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui fait le service. C'est purée, épinard et hamburger.

- Cool, j'adore les hamburgers.

- C'est logique t'es américain.

- arrête de dire des bêtises Wufei, tu sais que Duo aime tout ce qui se mange.

- C'est vrai que c'est un estomac à patte, tu as raison Trowa.

- Bon vous arrêter de dire des idioties sur moi. C'est pas vrai, je n'aime pas tout.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu n'aimes pas ?

- Facile, les choux de Bruxelles.

-Wufei, Duo, arrêter de vous disputer.

- Dac Hee-chan.

Sur ce, le natté pris l'assiette qu'on lui tendais et commença à manger sans plus attendre. Sheina eu un air dubitatif en regardant son assiette et c'est à contre cœur qu'elle commença à manger. Le repas se passa dans le plus grand calme, seules les conversations alentour 6 et le cliquetis des couverts brisaient le silence qui s'était installé. Ce fut une cinquantaine de minutes plus tard que le repas se termina. Seul Duo mangeait encore, finissant ainsi sa troisième assiette de purée. Je posai mon regard sur Sheina, pour voir que son teint était fort pâle. Elle n'allait pas tarder à rendre se qu'elle venait de manger. Et en effet, elle se leva dans l'instant afin de se diriger vers la sortie du réfectoire. Quatre se leva, la stoppa et lui dit :

- Où vas-tu ? Tu ne te sens pas bien, tu es fort pâle.

Je pris la parole avant qu'elle ne le repousse brusquement :

- Laisse Quatre. Sa pâleur est du à la régénération de son cœur. Il me semble que l'un d'entre vous a eu la bonne idée de lui transpercer.

L'effet fut immédiat. Il lâcha Sheina. Celle-ci en profita pour s'éclipser. Quatre vint se rasseoir et le silence repris sa place. Mais il fut de courte durée. La femme, qui était arrivée avec les plateaux, brisa le silence pour poser la question qui résonnait à l'unisson dans les pensées des pilotes :

- Au fait. J'aimerai te poser une question ?

- Oui bien sur, madame…

- Sally Pô.

- Enchanter. Yoko Kurama.

- Voila, vous nous avez dis que le cœur de Sheina se régénérait.

- C'est exact, c'est d'ailleurs cela qui entraîne sa pâleur soudaine.

- Certes, mais dite moi comment peut-elle vivre sans son cœur.

- Cela n'est gère compliquer lorsque l'on est un démon. Nous possédons un cœur et un noyau. Si le cœur est détruit, tous les démons sont capables de le régénérer au prix d'une quantité d'énergie variable et d'une douleur qui subside pendant quelques jours. Il n'est est cependant pas de même pour le noyau. Seul les démons de classe B, A et S sont capable de le régénérer. La quantité d'énergie nécessaire pour un tel phénomène est assez importante, tandis que la douleur est assez considérable. Mais lorsqu'ils sont tout les deux détruis, le démon perd la vie.

- Oh et combien de temps cela prend-t-il ?

- Tout dépend de la quantité de chair et de tissu à régénérer. D'autres facteurs tels que l'âge ou la nourriture peuvent varier cette durée.

- Et où se situe se noyau ?

- Vous m'en **verrez** désoler, mais je ne peux répondre à cette question car sont emplacement varie en fonction de la personne. De plus vous me demander là de vous divulgué l'un de nos points le plus faible.

-ce n'est pas grave. Je vous remercie pour vos explications.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Sur ce, je vous dis bon soir, je vais aller voir comment va notre Reine.

Je me levai pour me rendre dehors. Selon une logique implacable, c'est là que Sheina irait chercher refuge. Me dirigeant de part mes souvenirs, je ne tardai pas à trouver l'entrée. Passant les gardes, je sortis. M'avançant un peu dans la nuit, je me concentrai pour percevoir l'énergie de l'ange noir. Elle se trouvait en fait derrière moi, sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il fallait que j'aille la voir, malheureusement, moi, je n'avais pas d'ailes. Rentrant dans la base je cherchai l'un des garçons qui nous avais «accueilli ». Malheureusement pour moi je tombai sur le chinois.

- Excuse moi, peux-tu me dire comment me rendre sur le toit de ce bâtiment ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Me dévisageant d'un air plus que méprisant et méfiant. Une voix l'éleva de derrière moi :

- Pourquoi veux-tu aller sur le toit ?

Et voila que le japonais arrivait. J'étais tombé sur les plus méfiants de toute la base. Ce n'est pas ce que je pouvais appeler un jour de veine. Le chinois partis sans un regard tandis que je répondais à Heero :

- Sheina si trouve. Je veux simplement voir comment elle va.

Il ne me répondit pas mais m'adressa un regard empli de froideur et de méfiance. C'est alors que le natté arriva :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Heero ?

- Rien de spéciale, je voulais juste savoir comment me rendre sur le toit.

- Le toit ?

- Oui, Sheina si trouve.

Je vis leur regard se croiser. Ce fut Duo qui prit la parole :

- Suit moi.

Il me guida jusqu'à une porte donnant sur un escalier. Il me laissa seul lorsque je commençai en gravir les marches. Une fois arriver en haut, je me dirigeai sans hésité vers mon amie. Lorsqu'elle me vit elle ne pus s'empêcher de me regard avec énormément de froideur.

**- Alors, comment te sens-tu ?**

**- _Tu le sais très bien._ **

Je la vis se retenir difficilement de vomir encore. Il est vrai que vomir de la bille était extrêmement déplaisant. Elle en avait pour quelques heures encore à devoir contrôler les soubresauts de son estomac. Sa colère était clairement perceptible :

**- _Pour as-tu accepté de rester ? Tu sais très bien que les humains ne peuvent rien pour nous._**

**- Arrête d'être si obstinée. Regarde la véritable nature de ses garçons et tu comprendras qu'ils ne sont pas comme les autres. Tu le sais, mais tu t'obstines à ne rien voir. Laisse leur une chance.**

**- _Si tu insistes._**

Elle soupira. Pour elle, accepter cette proposition, revenait à accepter d'être malade au moins deux fois part jour.

**- Merci Sheina.**

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit. Quatre sortis et nous dit :

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Tu n'avais pas l'air très bien après le repas.

-Elle va mieux.

Je mentais, mais ça Quatre ne le savais pas.

- Si vous voulez j'ai préparer un thé d'Arabie.

- Badé méos

Je traduis les paroles de Sheina.

- Avec plaisir

Il sourit à Sheina. Le fait qu'elle ait accepté lui fit plaisir. Il est vrai qu'un thé calmera son estomac, à condition que je rajoute une plante dedans. Nous suivîmes Quatre dans la chambre qu'il partagea avec Trowa. Les quatre pilotes ainsi que Sally si trouvais. Il avait apparemment déjà entamé la conversation lorsque l'on entra. Je m'installai sur l'une des chaises, Sheina à mes côtés. Quatre s'installa sur les genoux de Trowa juste après nous avoir servi une tasse de thé à la menthe. Me tournant vers Sheina, je lui tendis une feuille de couleur rouge. Elle la prit et la mis dans son thé sous le regard méfiant de Wufei, Heero et Trowa et sous le regard surpris de Quatre et Duo. Lorsque la feuille fut décolorée et que le thé aie pris une magnifique couleur d'améthyste, elle le bu. Le regard des autres était assez marrant, mais pour éloigner tout soupçons, je leur expliquai :

- Sheina dort mal, cette feuille joue le rôle de somnifère.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de telles feuilles chez nous.

- Tu as raison Heero. Cette feuille vient des ténèbres. Sur un humain elle n'aurait pas le même effet.

- Et quel serait cet effet ?

- c'est une bonne question Duo. Tu veux essayer.

-Hors de question.

- Ne t'en fait pas Heero, je te jure qu'elle n'est en rien toxique. En petite quantité, elle rendrait un humain normal saoul et aurait l'effet de lui délier la langue. Si vous ne me croyez pas, essayer donc.

- Tu n'as qu'a nous montré sur toi.

- Trowa, je suis un démon. L'effet serait égal à un somnifère, comme sur Sheina.

- M'éna n'es ni méto l'apec no, piro t'és so ménéparo ningen.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Tu es toujours aussi curieux Duo ?

- contente toi de traduire.

- Je n'aime pas recevoir des ordres Heero. Mais comme je n'ai rien à caché je vais te les traduits mots pour mots. Sheina m'a simplement dit : « arrête de t'obstiner, on ne peut rien tirer de simple humains ».

- Je n'aime pas ses paroles. Si elle nous prend pour de simple humains c'est avec Nataku qu'elle aura à faire.

Les paroles du chinois atteignirent leur but. En un instant Sheina fut début, près à se défendre et à tuer si on la menaçait.

- Rabé noé t'es si l'en no pitano, l'es ma sino perio na s'es par ré tsima ta, ningen.

-Sheina !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi avant qu'elle ne reprenne sagement sa place.

- Je te conseille de tenir ta langue Wufei.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'une fille parlant une langue appartement à des monstres.

-Retire tes paroles.

Tout le monde avait posé son regard sur Sheina. En effet elle avait parlé français. La colère faisait trembler sa voix. La température de la pièce avait chuté de près de cinq degrés, et elle continuait à baiser.

- Kurama, arrête la.

Je posai mon regard sur Quatre. La peur était perceptible dans l'azur de ses yeux. Je baisai les yeux en lui disant :

-Non Quatre. Je suis d'accord avec Sheina. Je n'admets pas une telle insulte. Si il ne s'excuse pas, je laisserai Sheina lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

Ce fut Duo qui prit ensuite la parole. Il lutait pour empêcher ses dents de claquer :

- Sheina arrête s'il te plait. Ne fait pas attention aux paroles de Wufei. Wufei excuse toi.

- Non. Je ne m'abaisse pas à une telle humiliation. Les paroles de ses monstres ne valent rien.

Sheina se lança sur Wufei. Mais je l'arrêtai juste à temps. Elle me regarda avec une colère immense dans les yeux. La température de la pièce était à présent dans les alentour de zéro, et elle continuait à descendre. Elle partit de la pièce sous le regard effrayer du chinois.

-Maintenant tu arrêteras de la provoquer. Si je ne l'avais arrêté tu serais en très mauvais état si pas mort. Et pour ton bien, je te conseille de ne plus jamais nous traiter de monstre. Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes, nous sommes des démons.

- Et quelle est la différence ?

- La classe.

- La classe ?

- Il existe bien des classes de démon variant de Z à A. Les démons deviennent vraiment une menace au niveau F. Ceux de cette classe sont considérés comme très faible. Les classes F, E, D et C sont des démons que tu peux qualifier de monstre. Ils ne sont guidés que par l'instinct de survie. Il tue pour se nourrir ou même par plaisir. Toutes les classes ont divisées en deux. Les inférieurs et les supérieurs. A partir des la classe C supérieur le qualificatif monstre devient insultant. Viennent ensuite les classes B et A. Des démons dotés de logique et d'intelligence. Ils réfléchissent, mettent en actions des plans élaborer et sont capable de bien d'autre chose comme d'utiliser et de contrôler à cents pour cents leur capacité spéciales. Il y a ensuite la classe S, la classe suprême. Et pour ta survie, n'essaye jamais d'en provoquer un.

- Et de quelle classe faite vous partie ?

- Tu es vraiment curieux Duo. Ici je vais te répondre, mais pour ta propre sécurité ne demande jamais sa classe à un démon. Je fais partie de la classe S inférieur.

- Et Sheina ?

- Je vois que le sujet t'intéresse aussi Heero. Sheina ne vous le dira jamais, éviter donc de lui dire. Elle est de classe S supérieur et vous avez-vous ce qu'elle peut faire. Vous avez sûrement remarqué la chute brutale de la température de cette pièce.

- C'était elle ?

- Et oui Quatre. C'est l'une de ses capacités.

- Je vais aller voir où elle se trouve.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Duo. Il vaut mieux la laisser se calmer.

Mais Duo ne m'écouta pas. Il se précipita hors de la pièce pour chercher Sheina.

Duo : 

Ce que nous venions de voir et ce que Kurama nous avais expliquer nous montrait le danger que les démons représentaient. Pourtant l'on ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Sheina. Wufei leur avait manqué de respect, et je sais que j'aurais réagit pareille. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre que nous avions attribuée à Sheina. Mais elle était vide. Je fermais donc les yeux et me mis à réfléchir où elle pouvait se trouver. Malheureusement je ne la connaissais pas assez. Je me mis donc à réfléchir où moi je me serais rendu pour me calmer. C'est donc tout naturellement que je me dirigeai dehors. Mais quel ne fut pas mon étonnement lorsque je vis tombé, de la neige. Nous étions au beau milieu du mois de juillet. Me précipitant vers la chambre de Quatre, j'entrais précipitamment. Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi.

- Il…Il neige.

-Duo arrête de rêver. On est au mois de juillet.

- Trowa, I run, i hide but i never lie 7

-Duo a raison. C'est plus que probable qu'il tombe de la neige.

-Merci Kurama, au moins toi tu me crois. Et puis, si vous ne me croyez pas, vous n'avez qu'à aller voir.

Sur ce, tout le monde se leva et l'on se dirigea dehors. Je vis la surprise dans les yeux de mes amis lorsqu'ils virent que, en effet, un magnifique tapis blanc était venu recouvrir le sol.

-Mais comment cela est-ce possible ?

-Ben j'en ai aucune idée Quatre.

- C'est Sheina.

- Quoi ?

-C'est Sheina. Je vous ais expliquer qu'elle venait du peuple des glaces. Elle se trouve sûrement sur le toit du bâtiment.

Kurama s'avança et cria le nom de son amie. Elle arriva devant nous, les ailes dépliées. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Wufei. Celui-ci s'avança et lui dit :

- Je m'excuse.

Il faut dire que la baffe de Sally lui avait ouvert les yeux. Sheina ne dit rien, elle passa à nos côtés et se plaça derrière Kurama. Celui-ci brisa le silence :

- Ne t'en fait pas. Elle a accepté tes excuses. Si tu veux une preuve il te suffit de regarder la neige. Elle tombe moins fort.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau. Nous allions rentré lorsque Quatre tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête. Trowa s'agenouilla près de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il les posa sur l'ange noir. Celle-ci le regardait avec une colère grandissante. Elle rentra sans rien dire. Trowa prit la parole :

- Qui a-t-il Quatre ?

- J'ai mal. C'est le chaos.

- Ton empathie?

-Oui.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Je me plaçai devant Kurama et lui dit :

- Quatre possède un don d'empathie. Cela veux dire qu'il peut…

- Je sais ce que cela veux dire. Quatre, as-tu essayé de regarder dans les souvenir de Sheina ?

-Ou…Oui.

-Je comprends mieux sa réaction. Si tu tiens à rester sain d'esprit ne recommence plus. Sheina à vécu plus d'horreur et de douleur que vous tous. Même moi je n'ai pas connu tant de souffrance. Elle n'en parle jamais, alors arrête de vouloir savoir.

Sur ses quelques paroles, nous partîmes nous dans nos chambres respectives. Quatre avec Trowa, Wufei avec Sally et Heero et moi chacun de notre côté. J'avais longuement espéré que cela change, mais jusqu'ici, Heero restait aveugle à mes sentiments.

Quatre : 

Sheina venait d'atterrir devant nous. Son visage ne laissait paraître aucune expression, aucun sentiment. J'allais essayer d'utilise mon empathie. Mais tout ce que j'avais pus voir c'était un chaos innommable. Et puis il y avait cette douleur, comme si l'on brûlait des chairs à vif. Kurama m'avait dit de ne plus essayer de la comprendre, et après ce que j'avais vu et ressentis, je n'allais plus essayer. J'étais à présent dans les bras de Trowa. C'est l'un contre l'autre que nous avions l'habitude de nous endormir depuis près d'un mois déjà.

Sheina :

_Il était plus que temps que la langue des humains me soit connue. Je la comprenais mais il m'était impossible de la parler. Oh bien sur j'avais déjà assimilé quelques mots, comme tantôt, mais si je voulais pouvoir me faire comprendre, il fallait que je prenne les choses en mains. Je me dirigeai donc vers la chambre de Kurama pour qu'il m'apprenne cette langue._

6 Ils ne sont pas dans une planque mais dans une base rebelles, il y a donc d'autres soldats .

7 Je cours, je me cache mais jamais je ne mens.


	4. Mauvais présage

Chapitre 4 : Mauvais présage.

Heero :

Lorsque je me réveillais, je pris connaissance de mes messages. C'est alors que je découvris un nouvel ordre de mission. Il s'agissait d'une infiltration et destruction d'une base pour récupérer les plans des derniers M.S. Je pris ensuite ma douche et, un fois sécher et habiller, me dirigeais pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Duo : 

Aujourd'hui le petit déjeuner était constitué de croissants et de petits pains au chocolat. Et comme c'était assez rare, je m'étais levé tôt expert. Sheina arriva en même temps que Kurama. Il repris la même place qu'hier. Kurama pris un croissant tandis que Sheina ne pris rien. Je pris un pain au chocolat et le mis dans son assiette en disant :

-Ce n'est pas bon de ne pas déjeuner, mange.

- non merci je ne déjeune pas.

- Mais c'est mauvais et … mais tu parles français.

- Kurama m'a appris au cours de la nuit.

- Tu veux dire que tu as appris en une nuit ?

-Oui. Votre langue n'est pas compliquée pour un démon Duo.

-Cool. Mais cela ne change pas le fait que tu dois manger.

-Mais…

- Pas de mais, tu manges.

Je la vis soupirer et prendre le pain pour mordre dedans. Quatre me regarda et soupira avant de se placer dans les bras de Trowa. Wufei, quand à lui, n'avait pas dit un mot. Heero arriva et, s'asseyant, nous dit :

- Nouvelle mission, on part demain très tôt.

-Une mission ?

-Oui et ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Sheina, un test ?

Je vis Sheina hocher la tête, avant de dire

-Dans cinq minutes dans ta chambre.

Sur ce, elle se leva et partis. Kurama se leva à son tour et dit :

- Je vous attends tous les cinq, dans cinq minutes dans ma chambre.

- Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu verras Duo. Wufei, j'ai dis tout les cinq.

Sur ces derniers mots, il partit en direction de sa chambre. Je jetais un regard aux autres pilotes. Ils étaient tous surpris. Je fini mon déjeuner et, lorsque tous le monde eu fini de manger, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre de Kurama. Je toquai.

-Entrez.

Kurama était assis sur son lit avec un mélange hallucinant de diverses plantes, feuilles et fleurs autours de lui. Il releva les yeux et sourit avant de se lever en prenant un bol.

-Venez, Sheina ne devrait plus tarder.

Sur ses paroles, l'ange noir entra.

Sheina : 

Je venais encore de rendre ce que Duo m'avait fait avaler. Malheureusement pour moi ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. J'entrais à présent dans la chambre de mon ami. Tout le monde était présent. Je leurs dis, en m'essayant au centre de la pièce :

- essayer vous autour de moi afin de former un cercle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour une fois Duo, arrête de posez des question. Tu verras bien.

Kurama me tendit le pot d'herbe et repartis s'asseoir sur le lit. Tous s'installèrent. Mais avant que le rituel ne commence Heero, méfiant, prit la parole :

- Pourquoi Kurama ne s'installe pas avec nous ?

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec le rituel. La mission vous consterne tout les cinq. Je ne suis donc pas dedans. Du moins pour l'instant.

-Pour l'instant ?

Je vis Kurama sourire mystérieusement au français. Soupirant devant tant de méfiance, je repris la parole et, en même temps, l'attention :

- Maintenant silence. Heero, en quoi consiste votre mission ?

-Ça ne te regard pas.

-Très bien. Alors dit moi où elle aura lieu.

- …

-Heero, j'ai besoin que tu me donnes au moins cette donnée.

- En floride.

-Merci.

Duo : 

Sheina ferma les yeux et commença à retire son tee-shirt. Elle portait maintenant un top noir. Un vent s'éleva doucement dans la pièce. Une aura qui me fit frissonner apparu. Peu à peu, un dragon de couleur noir apparu sur le bras droit de Sheina. Contrairement à la dernière fois, la température de la pièce augmenta de plusieurs degrés. Sheina ferma ses mains et les approcha de sa bouche, elle souffla ensuite entre. Je vis une lueur noire danser dans ses mains. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, j'aperçu une flamme noire pas plus grande qu'un poing. Elle grandit pourtant pour finir par avoir la taille d'un bon feu de camp. Sheina déposa la flamme sur le sol et, à mon grand étonnement, elle resta en suspension à quelques millimètres de celui-ci. Sheina pris une poignée de poudre de feuille et de fleur que Kurama avait préparé avant notre arrivée dans la chambre. L'ange noir entra ensuite sa main dans le feu et regarda la poudre se consumer.

Sheina : 

La poudre que Kurama avait préparée brûlait dans ma main. Fermant les yeux un instant, je respirai la fumée créée par les plantes des ténèbres. Des images m'apparurent alors dans les flammes. Des ombres courant dans un couloir. Une autre ombre riant et levant les bras. Une des ombres qui courait s'écroule. Un démon apparaît. La natte de Duo qui virevolte. Duo qui danse. Une personne étendue par terre, respirant difficilement. Je prends le pot et verse dans le feu le reste des herbes. La fumée se répandu dans l'entièreté de la pièce. Mais lorsque je retire ma main du feu, j'entant quelqu'un s'effondrer derrière moi. Je me retourne, la flamme se dissipe. C'est alors que je vis Quatre, étendu par terre. Il se relève difficilement aider par Trowa. Je jette un regard à Kurama, il hoche la tête. Je prends la parole :

-On vient avec vous.

-Hors de question.

-Heero, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Nous venons que tu le veilles ou non.

- Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Quatre ?

-Duo, ce que je viens de faire s'appelle « N'es met so l'aven » ou « regard vers l'avenir ». Les plantes que Kurama m'a procurer m'on permis de regarder un bref instant dans le futur. Un futur proche. Quatre a été pris d'un malaise. Cela veux dire que quelque chose risque de lui arriver lors de votre mission. Quelque chose qui a avoir avec un démon. J'en ai vu un danser dans la flamme. Mais il y a dans la fumée un signe que je ne peux interpréter. Et je pense que tu es le seul qui possède la réponse à mon incertitude. Juste avant que Quatre ne tombe, j'ai vu un ombre danser. Cette ombre c'était toi.

-Moi ?

-Oui. L'ombre possédait une natte, et dans vous cinq tu es le seul à en avoir une. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai vu danser, mais ce qui est sur c'est que tu es la réponse à l'interprétation des signes.

-Tu,…Tu m'as vu danser ?

-Oui.

Duo était devenu très pâle. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Heero s'approcha de lui et l'appela :

- Duo.

Je posai mon regard sur Duo. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Heero se tourna vers moi et parla en japonais :

_**- Duo est surnommé Shinigami à cause de son passé.**_

-_Shinigami ?_

-Haï.

Je regardai Kurama, tout s'éclairci. La mort planait au dessus de Quatre. Elle s'était montrée sous la forme de l'ombre de Duo. Sous l'ombre de celui qui portait le nom du Dieu de la mort. Mon regard se posa sur Quatre. Il fallait disperser se silence pesant.

- Vous feriez bien d'aller dormir. Nous viendrons avec vous demain. Duo, j'aimerai te parler.

Tous partirent de la chambre de Kurama. Duo resta comme je lui avais demandé. Lorsque les autres furent sortis, il prit la parole d'une voix assez troublée :

-Que va-t-il arriver à Quatre ?

-Calme toi Duo. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il risque d'être blesser. Heero m'a dit que l'on t'appelait Shinigami, c'est vrai ?

-Oui. Il va arriver malheur à Quatre c'est ça. Il va mourir ?

-Je te jure que je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'il soit sauf.

-Ecoute la Duo. Sheina ne fait jamais de promesse dans le vent.

- Merci.

-Duo. Heero m'a dit que l'on t'avais donné se surnom à cause de ton passé. Pourquoi ?

Il détourna le regard en baisant les yeux. Apparemment certains sujets étaient tabous, même entre eux.

-Tu n'es pas obliger de m'en parler, je te comprend très bien.

-se surnom me vient parce que je porte malheur. Toutes les personnes à qui je tiens finissent par mourir et souffrir.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'inquiète tant pour Quatre. Je comprends mieux. Ne t'en fait pas. Je te jure que je me charge de Quatre personnellement.

-Merci.

-Va dormir maintenant. Tu en as besoin. Et si jamais tu as un problème pour dormir vient me trouver, je te donnerai une tisane.

-Merci Kurama. Merci à vous deux.

Duo partis de la chambre, tandis que je discutais avec Kurama de ce que j'avais vu. Je le quittai vers minuit. Quatre heures de sommeil étaient nécessaire pour les démons. C'était bien moins que les humains 8.

Duo : 

Quatre risquait de mourir lors de cette mission. Mais que pouvais-je bien faire pour l'aider ? Sheina m'avait dit qu'elle veillerait sur lui. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie de manière assez spectaculaire, portant sur son dos des tonnes de gravas alors qu'elle perdait du sang, et ce pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Je pouvais lui faire confiance. Mais si je voulais aider Quatre demain, il fallait que je dorme pour être en forme. ……… Je me trouvais à présent dans un long couloir noir. Des ombres couraient à mes côtés. Mais soudain l'une d'elle tomba, et lorsque je me retournai je vis qu'il s'agissait de Quatre. Trowa était agenouiller près de lui en me disant : « c'est de ta faute Shinigami. Il est mort et tout est de ta faute ». Un cri perça le silence du couloir. Je me retournais pour apercevoir une église en feu. Aux fenêtres je pouvais voir Sœur Hélène et le père Maxwell. C'était le cri de sœur Hélène qui résonnait. Un autre bruit attira mon attention. Un murmure et une plainte silencieuse. Je me tournais de nouveau, et cette fois ci je me trouvais agenouiller près de Solo, mourant. Tout autour de moi, il y avait les gamins du groupe. Les plus petit étaient déjà mort dans leur sommeil. Seul Solo lutait encore……… Je me réveillais en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus revu mon passé. Je me levai de mon lit et sortis de ma chambre. Je passai devant celle d'Heero. J'avais tellement envie d'aller le voir pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et pour que je puisse me rendormir tout contre lui. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve éveiller. Je pris la direction de la chambre de Kurama. Il m'avait proposé de me préparer une boisson pour dormir et franchement, j'en avais besoin. Je toquai à la porte. La réponse fut rapide :

-Entre Duo.

-Excuse moi de te déranger.

-Tu ne me déranges pas. C'est moi qui t'ai proposé de venir. Je suppose que tu n'arrives pas à dormir. Tu veux une tisane ?

-Oui, je veux bien.

-Alors viens, allons dans les cuisines pour que je te la prépare.

Kurama m'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'au cuisine. Une fois arriver sur place, il prit une casserole, la rempli d'eau et la mis à bouillir. Il sortis ensuite se sa chevelure une petite graine. Étonné je lui demandai :

-Qu'as-tu retiré de tes cheveux ?

-Une graine.

-Une graine, dans tes cheveux.

-Oui. Regarde. Souvient toi, Sheina contrôle le feu et la glace tandis que je contrôle les plantes. En mettant un peu d'énergie dans cette graine je vais la faire germer pour pouvoir prendre les feuilles de celle-ci. Ce sont les feuilles qui me sont utile dans se cas si.

-Oh. Mais combien de capacités différentes avez-vous ? Et puis, il n'est pas étrange que Sheina possède, et le feu, et la glace.

- Pour ce qui est des capacités tu les découvriras par toi-même. Mais c'est vrai que Sheina est l'un des rares démons à être né de la glace et à pouvoir manier le feu.

Kurama avait fait germer la plante et en cueillait maintenant quatre feuilles. Il fit ensuite régresser la plante en graine et la replaça dans sa chevelure flamboyante. Il jeta les feuilles dans l'eau et tourna l'eau pendant quelques minutes.

-Duo, je ne sais pas quelle quantité est nécessaire pour les humains. J'ai donc mis quatre feuilles, c'est-à-dire deux de moins que pour les démons. Le mélange risque d'être donc un peu fort voir pas assez. Si ce n'est pas assez ce n'est pas grâce, il faudra jusque que tu attendes un peu. Si le mélange est trop fort, tu risque d'avoir la tête qui tourne, mais rassure toi ce n'est pas grave. Cette plante ne crée pas d'effet secondaire.

-Ok, je peux mettre du sucre avec ?

-Oui, le sucre n'altère pas la plante dans ce cas si. Tiens, boit tout.

Il me tendit un mug 9. Je le pris, rajouta du sucre et la but. Le goût n'était pas trop dégelasse. C'était un mélange de miel, de cerise et de menthe. Il y avait également un arrière goût que je ne pouvais décrire. Je fini de boire et déposais le mug sur la table. C'est tout ce que je pus faire. La tête commença à me tourner et je me sentis chuter. Ce fut ensuite le trou noir.

Kurama :

Duo buvait le mélange que je venais de lui préparer. Lorsqu'il eu fini il déposa la tasse. C'est alors que je le vis chuter. Heureusement je le rattrapais juste à tant. Apparemment trois feuilles auraient suffit. Soupirant, je le portai jusque son lit. Mais lorsque je sortis de la cuisine, je souris. Vraisemblablement, une personne se faisait du souci pour le pauvre Duo. Une ombre s'était glissée dans la cuisine peu après nous.

Heero :

Duo c'était levé pour se diriger dans la chambre de Kurama. Mais que pouvait-il bien aller faire dans sa chambre. Ils en sortirent peu après en prenant le chemin des cuisines. Une vague de chaleur embrassa mon corps. Que faisait Duo avec lui. Je décidais de les suivre. Kurama préparait quelque chose. J'appris cependant quelque information sur les capacités de Kurama. Il maniait les plantes. Je me souvenais très bien de la manière dont il nous avait mis hors service lors de notre toute première rencontre. Duo fini par boire ce que Kurama avait préparé. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais cela avait littéralement assommé Duo. Kurama le pris dans ses bras et pris la direction des chambres. Je me fondis dans l'ombre et le laissait passer. Il s'arrêta un instant avant de repartir. Il fini par déposer Duo dans son lit et repartir vers sa chambre. J'entrais dans la chambre de Duo. Lorsque j'arrivais prés de lui, je pris son poignet dans le but de vérifier son pouls. Apparemment tout était normal. C'est soulager que je rejoignis ma chambre afin de dormir à mon tour.

8 Il faut savoir qu'un adulte normale à besoin de 8 heures de sommeil minimum. Et je dit pas sa dans le vent et y en a une qui se reconnaîtra sur ce point .

9 Grande tasse américaine.


	5. L’explication de Sheina

Chapitre 5 : L'explication de Sheina.

Heero : 

Ce fut le bip régulier de ma montre qui me réveilla. Je me levai, pris une douche et m'habillais en jean et chemise noire. Mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention dans l'aéroport. J'avais envoyé un message au Mad Doc pour les prévenir que nous avions deux nouvelles personnes intégrées dans la mission. Je leur avais expliqué qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils avaient fait pour nous jusqu'ici. J'attendais toujours leur réponse. Je pris mon sac, mon ordinateur et nos billets d'avions et me dirigeais ensuite vers la chambre de Duo pour le réveiller. Le fait que ce soit moi qui réveille l'américain était devenu une habitude. J'entrais dans la chambre du natté pour le trouvé en boxer noir étaler sur son lit. Il avait encore viré ses couvertures. Je m'approchais et, le secouant doucement, je l'appelais :

-Duo, debout.

Il me fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour qu'il se réveille enfin.

-Hemmmmm, quoi ?

-Debout Duo, on part pour la Floride. Tu as vingt minutes pour te doucher, t'habiller en civile et pour te rendre dans le réfectoire pour déjeuner. Et n'oublie pas de faire ton sac.

-Mouais j'arrive.

Il se leva, encore à moitié endormit, pris des vêtements dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain jointe à sa chambre. Comme nous étions les pilotes de Gundam, nous avions eus les chambres munies de salle de bain. Il faut dire que les douches communes étaient assez énervantes lorsque nous étions blessé. Les autres soldats n'arrêtaient pas de nous poser des questions sur l'origine de nos plaies. Je sortis de la chambre de Duo pour me diriger vers la chambre de Kurama. Je devais les mettre au courant pour les réglés que nous suivions en terrain civil. Arriver devant la chambre, je toquais et attendais une réponse.

-Entrez

Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre de Kurama je vis que Sheina si trouvait. Cela allait me faciliter le travail. Ils se trouvaient tout les deux sur le lit. Kurama entraîne de brosser les cheveux de Sheina. Devant se spectacle, je m'égarai quelques instants. M'imaginant brossant les cheveux de Duo. Je me repris et leur dit en fermant la porte :

- Nous allons prendre l'avion vers 12h. Il faut donc passez inaperçus. On ne parle que le français et surtout on fait attention à ne blesser personne. Sheina, il faut trouver un moyen de cacher tes ailes.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Je m'en occuperais juste après.

-très bien. S'il te plait, évite de perdre ton sang froid cette fois. Pour ce qui est des vêtements, nous allons nous arranger pour vous en trouver.

-Ne t'en fait pas, nous allons nous en occuper avant de monter dans l'avion.

- Bon, comme vous voulez. Nous allons infiltrer une des bases d'OZ. Il faut donc faire preuve de discrétion pensez y. Maintenant allons déjeuner.

- J'arrive.

-Et toi Sheina ?

-Je reste ici. Je ne déjeune jamais et comme c'est la première fois que je prendrais l'avion, je préfère le prendre à jeun. De plus je vais aller m'occuper de mes ailes.

-Comme tu veux.

Sur ce, je sortis de la chambre avec Kurama et me rendis au réfectoire. En y entrant je vis que tout le monde était présent. Je pris place au côté de Duo et pris la parole :

- Notre avion décolle à 12h. Il est 8h, nous avons donc le temps. Lorsque l'on arrivera, Trowa tu te chargeras d'aller chercher une voiture tandis que nous allons récupérer nos sacs. Wufei tu t'occuperas de la surveillance. Il parait que les soldats d'OZ ont renforcé les contrôles. Je me suis occupé de falsifier les passeports, je dois encore faire celui de Kurama et celui de Sheina. Pour cela je devrais te parler Kurama. J m'a indiqué la planque que nous aurons. Étant donné que nous avons deux personnes en plus, il faudra voir avec les chambres. Pour ce qui est de la mission. Wufei tu te chargeras des explosifs dans le secteur C de la base. Trowa tu t'occuperas du côté B et Quatre…

-Reste avec moi.

Je me retournais pour voir Sheina arriver et s'asseoir à la table.

-Il me semble avoir été claire. Un danger pèse sur Quatre. Alors si vous voulez le retrouver en vie, il reste avec moi.

-Très bien. Tu resteras avec lui pendant qu'il se chargera de placer les explosifs dans le secteur A. Pendant se temps, Duo, Kurama et moi, récupéreront les plans dans le secteur A. Nous nous retrouverons dans le secteur B pour nous diriger vers le hangar. Ok ?

-OK. (En chœur).

-Bien. Je vois que tu as résolu le problème des ailes Sheina.

-Oui.

-Et comment as-tu fait ?

-Tu ne préfèrerais pas le savoir Duo.

-Sheina….

Cette fois c'était Kurama qui avait parlé. Une note de reproche était clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

-Quoi ! Il voulait qu'on ne les remarque pas. Ben voila.

-Oui mais il ne t'a pas dit de les arracher.

-QUOI !!!

-Bravo Kura. Voila Duo, tu as la réponse à ta question.

- Mais pourquoi les avoir arrachée.

- Je ne sais pas les cacher totalement. C'est le seul moyen de les faire disparaître. De plus, je peux les faire repousser en cas de nécessité. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais Kurama et moi allons faire les magasins.

Sur ce elle se leva suivi de Kurama. Elle était vraiment étonnante. Jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'elle s'arracherait les ailes. Le temps passa et ils rentrèrent vers 9h 30 avec un grand sac chacun. Ils me rejoignirent ensuite dans ma chambre pour finir leur passeport.

-Bon, j'ai besoin de certains renseignements pour finir vos papiers.

-Que veux tu savoir ?

- Bien nous allons commencer par toi Sheina :

Nom : Mazoku

Prénom : Sheina

- J'ai pas d'adresse humaine.

- il m'en faut une.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi. Choisi.

-bon

Adresse : 88 rue du temps Souvret.

Pays : Belgique.

-Ma date de naissance ?

-Oui.

-Ben je sais plus moi.

-Comment ça tu ne sais plus. Bon dit moi ton age alors.

Je la vis regarder Kurama avant de se mettre à réfléchir.

-Je crois que j'ai 4200.

-Non, tu as 4268 précisément.

-Oh c'est bon, ce n'est pas pour 68 ans.

-Attend, répète ton age.

-4268 ans pourquoi ?

-Tu te fous de moi.

-Ben non.

-Ok, nous allons dire 20ans, ce qui nous fait 175 AC. Et pour le jour et le mois ?

Date de naissance : 8décembre 175AC

-L'île des glaces.

-Ce n'est pas un lieu valable.

-C'est là que je suis née, arrête de me contre dire.

-Il me faut le nom d'un hôpital ou le nom d'une ville.

-mais qu'est ce que j'en sais. Tu m'énerves avec tes questions.

-Sans ses questions, tu n'aurais pas de passeport. Et sans passeport tu ne peux pas venir avec nous.

-Ok, tu n'as qu'à choisir.

Lieu de naissance : Notre dames à Charleroi

Sexe : F

-Voila, ton passeport est fini. Ne le perd pas où il faudra tout refaire. Bon à toi maintenant.

Nom : Yoko

Prénom : Kurama

Adresse : 158 avenue des cerisiers 10 Courcelles

Pays : Belgique

Date de naissance : 28mai 175AC.

Lieu de naissance : Notre-Dame à Charleroi

Sexe : M

-Je suppose que toi aussi ce n'est pas ton age véritable.

-Non, j'ai 4092 ans.

-Ok. Enfin, voila vos papiers. Préparer vous nous allons bientôt y aller.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard et nous étions en route vers l'aéroport. Une fois arriver sur place, nous prîmes le chemin des douanes, en ayant, au préalable enregistrer nos valises. Le passage à la douane se fit sans problème. Heureusement, Kurama et Sheina avaient enfilé des vêtements communs. Sheina était vêtue d'un pantalon noir, d'un tee-shirt de la même couleur et d'une veste tout aussi noir. Elle avait opté pour des baskets également noir. Elle nous avait expliqué que cette couleur était la sienne. Tout personne dans les ténèbres apercevant une ombre entièrement noir possédant deux grandes ailes s'enfuyaient immédiatement. Kurama, quand a lui portait un jean bleu foncé avec une chemise blanche tout comme ses baskets. L'on décolla à midi pile. J'avais pris place au côté de Duo tandis que Quatre c'était placé au côté de Trowa. Kurama au côté de Sheina et Wufei au côté d'un autre passager. Duo s'impatientait, il avait faim et attendait avec impatience le repas. Sheina était appuyée contre la paroi de l'avion et regardait par le hublot. Le repas fut servit et Duo l'engloutit, se plaignant encore. Il disait que ses repas étaient vraiment petits. Sheina se retourna et lui tendit son plateau en disant :

-Prend le.

-Mais tu vas avoir faim.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je préfère ne rien manger. Mon estomac est capricieux et j'ai peur qu'il ne me joue des tours. N'oublie pas que c'est la première fois que je prends l'avion. Je mangerai se soir.

-Ok, merci. Mais promet moi que tu mangeras se soir.

-Mais oui.

Elle se réinstalla et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Sheina :

J'avais réussi à éviter un repas. Et pour cela je pouvais dire merci à l'appétit de Duo. Lors d'une autre époque jamais je ne lui aurais laissé mon repas. Il faut dire que j'avais aussi un certain appétit dans le passé. Mais maintenant tout avait changé. Je regrettais cette époque car depuis, tout ce que je mangeai était rejeté par mon estomac. Il n'y avait qu'une seule nourriture qu'il acceptait encore. Mais le faite de penser à cette « nourriture » me fit frissonner de dégoût. Cela faisait maintenant près de cent cinquante ans que je n'avais rien avaler. Et encore, la dernière fois avait été contre ma volonté. J'avais perdu contrôle sur mon corps. Je rouvris les yeux, c'est alors que je vis que Kurama me regardait. Il avait sûrement deviné le sujet de mes pensées, car il me sourit simplement. Le voyage allait être long. Je décidais donc d'améliorer mon français en lisant un magazine trouver dans le vide poche du siège devant moi.

huit heures plus tard

L'avion atterri vers 16 h 11 heure local. Et franchement je n'étais pas mécontente de mettre pied à terre. L'atterrissage m'avait complètement bouché les oreilles. Je me mis à bailler, mettant ma main devant ma bouche. Pourtant Duo me dit :

- Fait attention quand tu bailles. Tu as des dents fort pointues pour un être humain.

Il me sourit et partis récupérer nos valises. Trowa était partis s'occuper de la voiture tandis que Wufei faisait quelques tours dans l'aéroport pour voir si les soldats d'OZ étaient présents. Il revint quelques minutes, après que nous ayons récupère les valises, pour nous dire :

- J'ai repéré plusieurs groupes de garde. Il vérifie les papiers d'identité ainsi que le contenu des valises. J'espère que vous n'avez rien pris de contradictoire dans vos bagages.

Trowa nous rejoignit quelques minutes avant de passer par les contrôles. Les gardes vérifièrent tous nos sacs. Mais lorsque mon tour vint, je pus lire, dans les yeux de celui qui s'occupait de moi, un ennui mortel. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur moi il me dit :

-Que porter vous au cou ?

- Un simple collier.

-Puis-je le voir ?

Je vis Kurama poser son regard sur moi. La pierre de ma mère était sacrée pour moi. Mais j'étais obligée de jouer le jeu. Je la pris donc pour la retirer de mon cou.

-Voici.

-Je n'en ai jamais vu. D'où vient-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est un cadeau de ma mère. Elle me la donner lorsque j'étais toute petite.

Je le vis hésiter. Toutes les pierres d'hirui avaient un pouvoir d'attraction, et pas uniquement sur les humains. Voyant mon regard empli de froideur, il fini par me la rendre en me disant :

-Vous pouvez passer.

Je remis ma pierre au cou avant de me diriger vers mes amis Lorsque j'arrivai à leur hauteur, Kurama me dit :

-Ça va ?

-Oui, Heero tu as une dette envers moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sheina déteste que l'on touche à sa pierre Duo. Si cet homme est toujours en vie c'est parce qu'Heero nous a demander de rester discret. Mais c'est étrange qu'il te l'ait rendue.

- Il a bien pensé à la garder mais mon regard l'en a dissuadé.

- Pourquoi l'aurait-t-il gardée ?

- Tout le monde est attiré par ses pierres larmes. Plusieurs des caractéristiques des ces pierres sont prisées. Par exemple leurs rareté. Même si les humains ne le savent pas, c'est leur instinct qui joue.

- Nous serions mieux dans notre maison pour discuter des mystères qui vous entoure.

-Heero à raison, allons y. Je n'aime pas cet endroit.

En effet, il y avait trop de va et viens dans un aéroport pour pouvoir surveiller tout le monde qui nous entourais. Nous partîmes donc en direction de notre planque à bord de la voiture que Trowa avait prise. Etant donné que nous étions sept, il avait choisi une Citroën Picasso. Ce fut Duo qui brisa le silence :

- Quelles sont les autres particularités de ses pierres ?

- En plus de leurs raretés et donc de leurs prix élever, les pierres larmes sont capable de stocker l'énergie de leur détentrice. Il y a donc beaucoup de démons qui les veulent pour accroître leur quantité d'énergie. Dans mon cas, l'énergie de ma pierre se régénère en même temps que la mienne. Mais elles peuvent servi de réserve très importante dans certains cas, même si les personnes qui la possèdent ne sont pas les propriétaires originels. Ses pierres possèdent également la propriété d'apaiser les cœurs. Passe une pierre d'hirui au cou du plus sauvage des loups et il deviendra aussi doux qu'un agneau.

-Ses pierres possèdent beaucoup de propriété. Elles calment, elles sont rares, elles servent de réserve d'énergie et elles soignent. Mais de quoi sont-elles faites ?

- Je l'ai déjà dit Quatre. Une pierre est une larme.

-Une larme.

-Oui. Toutes les femmes des glaces verse une larme par enfant mis au monde. Ses larmes se transforment ensuite en pierre précieuse. Ses pierres accompagnent les filles tout au long de leur vie.

- Seulement les filles.

-Oui. Les femmes des glaces mettent au monde des enfants seules. Et ses enfants sont toujours des filles. Il y a cependant des exceptions. Si une femme des glaces a une relation avec un homme, elles mettent au monde un garçon et une fille. Comme pour chaque naissance, une larme est versée pour chaque enfant. Malheureusement le garçon est maudit et…

-Et quoi.

-Duo laisse tombé. Sheina oublie cette histoire.

-Non Kurama. Cette histoire est mon histoire. Les garçons sont jetés du haut de l'île des glaces. Vous devez savoir que l'île est le point culminant de toutes les ténèbres. Le garçon reçoit sa pierre mais il est plus que rare qu'il survive à la chute.

-Tu veux dire que le garçon est délibérément tuer ?

-Oui. Tout comme moi j'ai fallais l'être.

-Mais tu n'es pas un garçon.

-Non, mais je suis le fruit d'une relation interdite. Ma sœur s'appelle Shana et je suis l'enfant de légende. Du moins c'est ainsi qu'il m'appelle au village.

-L'enfant de légende ?

-duo arrête de posez tant de question. Sheina tu n'es pas obligée de dévoiler toute cette histoire.

- Ils ont le droit de savoir de quel monde nous venons Kurama. Je sais que tout n'est pas ainsi mais si nous continuons à préserver le mystère, les hommes nous prendrons toujours pour des monstres odieux et dénouer de sentiments.

-Fait comme bon te semble Sheina.

- « Tout les milles ans, une femme des glaces mets au monde, après une relation interdite, deux filles. Deux opposée. La blancheur des neiges de se pays sera enfuit au plus profond du cœur de l'une d'elle. L'autre portera en elle la noirceur des ténèbres. Leur puissance seront différente, l'une apaisante, l'autre destructrice. L'une peu porter la confiance d'un peuple, l'autre en porte la méfiance. La puissance de l'enfant des ténèbres sera immense et rien ne pourra jamais l'empêcher de devenir des plus meurtrière. Pour que la paix règne sur notre royaume, cette enfant doit connaître le supplice des traîtres. Elle sera jetée du plus haut point des ténèbres emportant ainsi tout les malheurs de son existence. »

Heureusement pour moi mon père ma sauvé se jour la. Je sais que cette légende peu amplifier votre méfiance. Mais toutes les légendes comporte une part de mensonge. J'espère avoir amoindrit votre méfiance en vous disant la vérité. Quoi qu'il arrive, je n'ai jamais agit dans le sens que je savais être mauvais.

-Ceux de ton peuple on donc voulu te tuer ?

-Oui Quatre.

10 J'avais pas trop d'imagination alors on va pas m'en vouloir quand même. Il es tout de même 00.15 et je commence à fatiguer .

11 Il y a 10 heures de vole et 6 heures de décalage.


	6. Quand les démons se mêlent au destin

Chapitre 6: Quand les démons se mêlent au destin. 

Duo : 

Ce que Sheina venait de nous dire était troublant. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas montré de sentiments depuis que nous l'avions rencontrée, j'avais l'impression que son visage c'était refermer. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Il fallait mieux changer de conversation. Je me tournais donc vers Heero pour lui demander :

-Heero, tu as dis qu'il risquait d'y avoir des problèmes de chambre, de quel problème s'agit-il ?

-De place Duo. Nous sommes sept au lieu de cinq, et la maison ne comporte que quatre chambres.

-Ben tu mets Quatre avec Trowa, Sheina et Kurama, Wufei…

-Moi je reste seul.

-Ok, ce qui veut dire que la dernière chambre elle est pour toi et moi. Voila, problème réglé.

Apparemment Heero n'était pas très heureux de partager sa chambre. Il restait froid en toute circonstance. Soupirant, je me mis à regarder le paysage. Ce fut après une heure et demi de voyage que Trowa gara la voiture devant une maison se situant près de l'Indian Rivers 12. Lorsque l'on fut installé, Heero nous laissa un temps libre. Je me précipitai donc pour me baigner. Mais je fus surpris de voir, assis sur le sable, Sheina regardant le ciel. Je m'approchai d'elle et, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, je lui demandai :

-Que fais-tu ici seul ?

-Kurama m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

-Et où est-il ?

Elle me montra un point dans l'eau. C'est à cet instant que Kurama fit surface. Il me fit signe de le rejoindre, ce que je m'en pressai de faire en laissant derrière moi mon jeans et mon tee-shirt. Il me sourit, je lui demandai :

-Pourquoi ne vint-elle pas avec nous ?

-Elle n'aime pas se laisser aller lorsqu'elle n'est pas seule.

-On peut peut-être la convaincre.

-Tu peux toujours essayer. Je lui ai fais acheter un maillot et j'ai réussi à lui faire enfiler mais elle refuse de retirer son tee-shirt et son pantalon.

-Sheina, vient avec nous.

-Non.

-Je t'avais dis qu'elle était têtue.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je m'approchai de Kurama pour lui murmurer :

- J'ai une idée. Il me semble qu'elle est, un peu comme Wufei, fière et caractérielle.

Il me sourit et me répondit sur le même ton

- Oui, tous les démons sont fiers. Je pense savoir où tu veux en venir.

Je me tournai vers Sheina pour lui crier :

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu ne savais pas nager.

Ça réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle releva la tête et répondit, d'un ton plutôt rude :

-Je sais nager.

Continuant à jouer le jeu, je répondis :

-Tu sais ce n'est pas un honte de ne pas savoir nager.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Je sais nager.

- Prouve-le.

Vu sa tête, elle avait comprit mon stratagème. Mais si j'avais bien vu, elle ne refuserait pas un défit aussi direct. Elle se leva et doucement, enleva son tee-shirt et ensuite son pantalon. Elle était vraiment belle dans ce maillot. Kurama se plaça derrière moi et me dit :

-Je lui avais bien dit que ça lui ira à merveille. Ça me change de ne pas la voir en noir.

- Tu as vraiment bien choisi Kurama.

- Tout à fait d'accord, je suis fier de mon choix.

En effet, Sheina portait un bikini bleu comme le plus beau des cieux. Elle entra dans l'eau, plongea et sortit de l'eau devant moi. Croisant les bras devant elle, elle me dit en détournant les yeux :

-Tu vois, je sais nager. Mais ne rêve pas, tu ne m'auras pas la prochaine fois.

-Alors tu n'avais pas à refuser.

-Je suis un démon de feu et pas d'eau.

-Et ? Tu ne supportes pas l'eau ? Ce serais bizarre vu que tu nous as dis que tu étais également un démon de glace.

-Réfléchit. La glace et le feu ne vont pas ensemble.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Kurama se plaça derrière elle et entoura ses bras autour de ses hanches avant qu'elle ne réponde. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule en lui disant :

- Laisse. Je t'avais bien dis que ce maillot t'allait à merveille.

-Oui et c'est la dernière fois que je le mets si tu veux tout savoir.

Je vis Kurama me faire un clin d'œil avant de réserver sa prise autour de Sheina et de l'envoyer plus loin dans l'eau. Il se plaça ensuite derrière moi. Sheina sortit de l'eau, furax. Mais lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Kurama, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle plongea. Je sentis Kurama plonger à son tour. Je les imitai, trop curieux que pour résister à la tentation de voir ce qu'ils préparaient. C'est alors que je vis l'image floue de Sheina arriver vers moi. Mais avant que je n'aie pus réagi, je me sentais soulever et lancer plus loin dans l'eau. Lorsque je sortis la tête de l'eau, je vis que Sheina affichait un petit sourire de victoire tandis que Kurama, lui, souriait clairement. Une bataille de gerbe d'eau sans suivis. La bataille faisait rage depuis quelques minutes lorsque je m'arrêtai de jeter de l'eau. Kurama et moi nous étions allier contre Sheina, mais voila que celle-ci disparaissait progressivement dans un nuage de vapeur. Je jetais un regard à Kurama. Il me sourit. Lorsque je regardais de nouveau à l'endroit où se trouvait Sheina, je ne vis rien dans le nuage de brouillard qui commençait à se disperser. C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose m'attraper la cheville et me tirer sous l'eau. Lorsque je sortis de l'eau je vis que Sheina était sortie. Kurama sortait également. Je me précipitais de les rejoindre et demanda à Sheina, tandis qu'elle reprenait ses vêtements :

-Tu sors déjà ?

-Oui. L'eau commence à attaquer ma peau, regarde.

Elle me montra ses bras et, en effet, sa peau était rougie par endroit. Mais le plus étrange c'était que ces plaques de rougeur formaient d'étrange signe 13 sur son bras gauche. Tandis que sur son bras droit, les plaques avaient dessiné le dragon noir que nous avions vu lorsqu'elle avait invoqué les flammes. Kurama nous avait rejoint et se séchais les cheveux. Je pris ma serviette et en fit de même. Nous prîmes le chemin de la maison. C'est alors que je vis que Sheina n'avait pas d'essuie et portant, elle était sèche. Surprenant mon regard, elle me dit :

-Je suis un démon de feu Duo. Je n'ai cas augmenté la température de mon corps pour me sécher.

-Pratique.

Une fois rentré, nous partîmes chacun dans notre chambre en attendant de pouvoir prendre une douche pour se débarrasser du sel marin.

Le lendemain, nous partîmes tout ensemble vers la base d'OZ.

Quatre : 

Nous avions commencé la mission sans problèmes. Sheina me suivait, silencieuse. Ses vêtements, entièrement noire, l'avaient littéralement métamorphosée en ombre. J'étais entraîne de placer les pains d'explosifs tandis que Sheina faisait le guet. Lorsque ce fut fait, l'on se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres pour partir. Sheina restait méfiante. Nous avions rejoint les autres et nous courions à présent vers le hangar afin de prendre une navette pour fuir. Kurama était devant et Sheina derrière. Soudain, Sheina nous dépassa et nous stoppa.

Sheina :

Je venais de sentir une drôle de sensation. Je dépassais tout le monde pour me placer à côté de Kurama et les faire arrêter. Je murmurai à l'intention de Kurama :

-Tu as sentis ?

-Oui.

-Quoi ?

-Duo, silence. Nous sommes rentrés sur un territoire. Je t'expliquerais plus tard de quoi il s'agit.

Je m'avançai d'un pas, c'est alors que je vis au bout du couloir, un homme levant les bras. Peu après, une multitude d'insectes emplirent le couloir. Je me retournai et leur dis :

- On cour et vous faite attention aux insectes.

-Mais quels insectes ?

- Tu ne les vois pas Duo ?

-Non.

-Merde. Kurama faut les détruire en courant.

-Ok.

-Je m'occupe de l'autre partez devant et veuille sur eux.

- Fait attention à toi.

-Tu me connais.

-Justement.

Je commençai à me diriger vers l'inconnu lorsque j'entendis la voix inquiète de Duo derrière moi :

-Où vas-tu ? Tu m'avais dis que tu resterais avec nous.

Je me retournais pour faire face à Duo. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'inquiétude. Je me retournais de nouveau pour voir que mon ennemi c'était enfuit. Soupirant je repris le chemin avec les garçons. Kurama et moi tuons les insectes comme nous le pouvions, malheureusement, plus l'on en tuait et plus ils y en avaient. Nous étions presque arrivés au hangar lorsque j'entendis derrière moi :

-Aie.

Me retournant, je vis Quatre porter sa main à son épaule avant de s'écrouler.

-Kuso.

Je me précipitais sur lui et je tuais l'insecte sur son épaule. Il commençait à contracter une forte fièvre et les tremblements de son corps s'accentuèrent de minutes en minutes. Ecartant Trowa, je le pris sur mes épaules en disant :

-On continue et plus vite que cas. Méfier vous, il va faire froid.

Je laissai quelques instants mes origines se réveiller pour lancé ensuite une vague de froid dans le couloir. Tous les insectes moururent sur le coup, nous laissant ensuite le passage libre. Lorsque l'on arriva au hangar, Heero se mis aux commandes d'une navette tandis que Duo nous ouvrait la porte juste avant de monter. Juste après le décollage, Duo se mis près de moi et me demanda :

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Mal.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais ça peut s'arranger.

-Sheina…

Mon regard se posa sur Kurama. Il savait ce que j'allais faire et il savait ce que ça pouvait entraîner. Je le rassurai avant de prendre un petit couteau placer à ma ceinture et de l'approcher du poignet de Quatre. Trowa me prit la main, bloquant mon geste.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je vais simplement lui faire une plaie. Si je veux pouvoir déterminer ce qu'il a, je dois goûter son sang. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Wufei. Tous les démons sont capables de trouver une substance étrangère dans du sang en le goûtant simplement.

Trowa lâcha mon bras et me laissa faire une légère entaille sur le poignet de Quatre. Je passai ensuite un doigt sur la plaie pour récolter une goutte de se liquide carmin si mystérieux. Je le portais ensuite à mes lèvres avant de fermer les yeux. Beaucoup de substances différentes se trouvaient dans le sang de Quatre. Les gênes de différentes maladies avaient étés croiser pour former ce nouveau virus. Rouvrant les yeux, je pris la parole :

-Je ne sais pas quel malade ma créé se virus mais ça se présente mal.

-Tu pourras le sauver ?

-Je vais faire de mon mieux Duo, mais pour cela il faut rentrer.

Je vis le regard de Trowa se poser sur moi. Un regard empli de méchanceté et de colère. Il fini par me hurler :

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué ses insectes plus tôt si tu connaissais la gravité de leur piqûre ?

- Tu dois savoir Trowa que le feu et la glace ne vont pas ensemble. Utiliser le feu m'affaibli et utiliser la glace m'affaibli aussi. Dans le monde d'où je viens la moindre parcelle d'énergie préservée est très précieuse. J'utilise donc mes pouvoirs en dernier recours, lorsque je sais que je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

-Mais tu savais que Quatre risquait de mourir, alors pourquoi ?

- Cela n'aurait rien changé. Une fois la première vague d'insecte détruire, elle aurait été remplacé par un autre.

- Il te suffisait de les geler de nouveau.

-La colère et l'inquiétude t'aveugle. Une deuxième vague de froid aurait été trop risquée. En cas de piqûre sur l'un d'entre vous, j'aurais été incapable de vous soigner. Et c'est ce que je compte faire en rentrant, soigner Quatre. Tu comprends donc pourquoi deux vagues de froid auraient été fort dangereuses. Aussi bien pour vous que pour moi.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. L'état de Quatre s'aggravait. Kurama se plaça à mes côtés et me dit, dans ma langue natale :

**- Comment vas-tu faire pour le soigner. Son état est assez critique. **

**-Je ne vois qu'une chose pour le soigner.**

**-Le pouvoir de la glace ?**

**-Non, le pouvoir de mon peuple ne serait pas assez fort, je ne le maîtrise pas assez bien. Je pense que seul le sang de démon peut le soigner. Tu sais que nous sommes immunisé aux maladies humaines, et celle-ci en est composée de plusieurs. Je pense donc que cela pourra détruire la totalité de ce virus.**

**-Fait attention. Tu t'engages sur un chemin friable.**

**-Je sais mais je leur ai promis.**

Lorsque Heero posa la navette, je pris Quatre pour l'emmener dans la voiture, cachée non loin de cette piste abandonnée. Il nous restait une heure en voiture avant de le soigner. Celle-ci se passa calmement. Tout le monde restait silencieux, préoccuper par leur ami. Une fois rentré, Heero m'emmena dans une pièce spécialement équipée pour les soins. Je posais Quatre sur une sorte de table d'opération avant de me retourner vers tout ce petit monde et de dire :

-Dehors.

-Hors de question.

-Heero je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Pendant que je soigne Quatre, Kurama va vous expliquer ce qui sait passer.

-Je reste.

-Trowa, tu es le premier qui doit sortir. Ton inquiétude pour Quatre devint malsaine. Je ne veux pas que vous m'observiez pendant que je le soigne.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'aime pas ça, maintenant, Dehors.

Les autres sortirent mais Trowa resta dans la pièce. Je m'approchai de lui et lui disant, en laissant apercevoir mes canines :

- Tu sors. Que ce soit de grès ou de force.

Sur ce, je frappai sa nuque avec la tranche de la main en un coup sec et précis. Je le rattrapais avant qu'il se s'écroule. Kurama le prit et sortis. Je me tournais vers Quatre pour voir qu'il était au plus mal. Je m'empressais de lui enlever son pull et son tee-shirt. J'en fis de même pour me retrouver en soutien-gorge. Je m'ouvris les poignets et en fis de même avec ceux de Quatre. Je m'installais ensuite à ses côtés, posant mes plaies sur les siens afin de faire circuler mon sang dans son corps.

12 Bras de l'océan atlantique qui s'engouffre dans les terres. L'eau de cette « rivière indienne » est saumâtre (mis salée, mis douce) et on peut y voir des dauphins, des requins, des tortues de mers, des lamantins,…

13 Pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait le rapprochement, se sont les signe de la famille Mazoku. Comme Raizen quoi !


	7. Révélation et l’ombre du passé

Chapitre 7: Révélation et l'ombre du passé.

Duo:

Nous avions laissé Sheina pour qu'elle soigne Quatre. Mais maintenant Trowa était inconscient. Kurama s'arrêta devant sa chambre et entra. On l'imita. Il déposa le français sur son lit avant de nous dire:

- Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, le coup n'était pas puissant. Lorsqu'il sera de nouveau parmi nous, je vous expliquerai ce qui c'est passé.

En effet, Trowa se réveilla quelques minutes après notre entrée dans la chambre. Il regarda Kurama et dit en se levant:

-Pourquoi elle a fait ça?

- Calme toi. Elle sait très bien que tu t'inquiètes pour Quatre, et il me semble que tu n'es pas le seul à t'inquiéter. Bien, maintenant que tu es réveillé, je pense que des explications s'impose. Posez moi des questions et j'y répondrai.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Quatre?

-Je me doutais de cette question Duo. Comme Sheina vous l'a dit, nous sommes entré sur un «territoire». Il s'agit d'une zone où un humain peut exercer une capacité spéciale qui lui est propre.

-Les humains aussi possèdent des pouvoirs?

- Oui, mais contrairement à nous, ils ne peuvent l'exercer que sur une zone donnée sauf si leur pouvoir est interne. Se territoire est plus ou moins grand. La grandeur de ceux-ci dépend de la quantité d'énergie spirituelle que la personne possède. La plus grand que je connais s'étendait sur un immeuble entier. La personne a qui nous avons eu à faire est l'un des hommes de mains de notre principale ennemi. Il se nomme Kamiya Minoru et est surnommer le docteur. Son pouvoir est celui du scalpel et celui de la création viral. Autrement dit, il peut couper presque n'importe quoi avec sa main droite et il peut créé toute sorte de virus.

- Quatre a donc attrapé un virus.

- Oui Heero. Mais le virus créé par le docteur n'existe normalement pas. Il est composé de plusieurs virus terrestres mortels. Ce sont les insectes que vous ne voyer pas qui ont contaminé Quatre.

-Mais comment fait-on pour les voir?

- C'est l'énergie spirituelle, ou démoniaque dans notre cas, qui, correctement utilisée, permet se genre de chose Duo.

- Qui est réellement votre ennemi?

- Je vois que tu vas toujours par le chemin le plus court Heero. Il se nomme Shinobu Sensuï et est humain. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il faut le sous estimer. Il est puissant, très puissant. Et notre problème est que Shinobu veut créer un passage qui relie votre monde au notre.

- Et où serait le problème?

- Tu es réellement idiot Wufei? Les démons ne sont pas tous comme nous. Certains démons ne se nourrissent pas comme Sheina et moi. Ils aiment la chasse et le sang. Vous serriez capable de vous défendre devant les plus faibles, mais pas devant une classe comme la notre. Pense bien que si toi tu sais te défendre, il y a beaucoup de femmes et d'enfants qui ne le savent pas. Sheina n'a pas envie de voir cette situation arriver, c'est pour cela qu'elle a quitté son royaume pour venir ici.

- Et que pouvons-nous faire?

- Malheureusement rien Duo. Même nous sommes dans l'incapacité d'agir tant que nous ne saurons pas où se trouve Sensuï.

Le silence s'imposa de lui-même. Je fini pas reprendre la parole juste avant de sortir de la chambre:

- Je reviens, je vois que vous avez tous besoin de quelque chose de chaud à boire. Trowa, je t'interdis de sortir de cette chambre. Si tu veux, je vais aller voir ou Sheina en est, mais vous vous restez ici. Compris?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en un signe positif. Je sortis donc pour me diriger vers les cuisines. Passant devant la pièce de soin, je jetais un œil pour voir que Sheina faisait toujours circuler son sang dans l'organisme de Quatre. Je repris le chemin des cuisines et une fois sur place, je fis infuser quelques plantes dans une bouloir d'eau chaude. Je pris cinq tasses et la bouilloire avant de repartir vers la chambre lorsque le thé fut près. En entrant dans celle-ci, le les vis tout les cinq. Je leur servis une tasse avant de m'asseoir sur le lit et d'en prendre une à mon tour. Sans même regarder dans sa direction, je m'adressais à Heero:

- Tu peux boire, je n'ai rien mis d'étrange dedans. Si tu veux un preuve j'en bois moi-même.

-Tu nous as expliqué que certaines de tes plantes n'avaient pas le même effet sur les démons et sur les humains.

Je relevais la tête pour plonger dans une mer de cobalt aussi froide que l'île natale de Sheina.

- Très bien. Si vous ne me faite pas confiance ne le buvez pas. Je ne vous y oblige pas.

Je me mis à boire tranquillement. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils manquaient. Pourtant, Duo commença à boire. Après une gorgée, il dit:

-C'est drôlement bon. C'est quoi?

- C'est une fleur des ténèbres aux pétales rouge sang. Elle s'appelle rose élipsia. Sa parfum est envoûtant et son infusion délicieuse.

Les autres se mirent à boire également, et peu à peu, l'atmosphère redevint calme mais toujours empli d'inquiétude. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de pouvoir apparent mais elle était un calmant puissant à grande dose.

Quatre:

Mon corps entier me faisait mal, pourtant je sentais une douce chaleur près de moi. Une douleur plus vive que les autres fit son apparition au niveau de mes poignets. Mais elle fut vite atténuée par, de nouveau, une étrange chaleur. Celle-ci se propagea dans tout mon corps, lentement au début puis plus rapidement. Elle courait à présent librement dans ma chaire. C'est alors que des images me traversèrent l'esprit. Au début, elles m'apparaissaient dans un ordre chaotique. Mais peu à peu, elles se rassemblèrent pour former une vie. Je voyais, une enfant tenant par la main une autre petite fille. L'une aux cheveux d'ombre, l'autre aux cheveux couleur platine. Tout se changea, et de nouveau, ces petites filles. Mais elles étaient, cette fois, entourées par d'autres personnes, des démons. Certains possédaient des cornes, c'est donc à cela que je réalisai leur nature. Un coup par, une des fillettes se retrouve à terre. L'autre s'avance et le ciel devient ténèbres, comme ses cheveux. Un immense dragon s'élève vers les cieux, brûlant tout autour. Seul les deux fillettes étaient intactes. L'ombre les enveloppa. Cette fois ci, lorsque la lumière revint, je vis un homme aux longs cheveux blanc et aux yeux d'ébène. Il disparaît, et fait place à un démon possédant un grand sabre circulaire. La petite fille est à terre. Son corps est couvert de plaies, de bleus et est rempli de sang. Le démon rit. Et de nouveau, le dragon apparaît. La fillette grandit et devient femme. Elle n'est plus seul, un démon aux cheveux de jais et aux grande ailes ténébreuse est à ses côtés. Tout d'un coup, des ombres venues de nulle part les attaquent. Les assauts sont incessants, le garçon ailé tombe, le ciel devient blanc et la neige tombe et forme une tempête. Les démons sont blessés par la glace tourbillonnante. La fille est à genoux, dans ses bras se trouve son ami, mourant. Un collier change de main, dans un éclat rouge sang. Un cri de peine empli les cieux, tandis que deux grandes ailes d'ébènes se déplient du dos de la jeune fille. Un frisson me fait ouvrir les yeux, c'est alors qu'une voix se fait entendre:

-Ne bouge pas.

J'obéis. C'est alors que je vois Sheina se relever. La chaleur que je ressentais me venait d'elle. Ses poignets saignent. Elle prend les miens en main et je ressens une vague de froid. Lorsque je regarde mes poignets, ils sont intacts. Elle se soigne avant de dire:

-Tu reviens de loin Quatre.

Kurama:

Je ressens de nouveau les vibrations de Quatre. Je me lève et prend la parole en souriant et en me plaçant devant Trowa:

-Quatre est réveillé, tu peux aller le voir.

Je n'ai pas à le répéter que, déjà, ils prennent tous le chemin de la salle de soin.

Sheina:

Les amis de Quatre ne vont pas tarder, je sens leur impatience. Quatre s'est relever et est entraîne de se rhabiller. La porte s'ouvre, Trowa entre. Il se place devant moi et sans prévenir, me frappe de toutes ses forces. Le goût du sang empli ma bouche, pourtant je ne fais rien. Je me contente de sortir de la pièce sans rien dire, essuyant le sang qui commençait à couler de ma lèvre fendue. Kurama entre dans la pièce tandis que je m'appuie sur le mur dans le couloir. La tête me tourne. Malheureusement ça ne fait que s'amplifier. Kurama arrive derrière moi et me dit:

-Qui a-t-il Sheina?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que, déjà, je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Kurama:

Je rattrape Sheina juste à temps. Je lui avais pourtant dis de faire attention, le sang humain qui coule dans ses veines l'affaiblit de minute en minute. Il va lui falloir quelques jours de repos avant que son organisme n'ait éliminer la totalité du sang de Quatre. Je la prend et l'emmène dans sa chambre avant de repartir pour dire un mot ou deux à Trowa. Lorsque j'entre, je vois que Trowa se trouve devant Quatre qui est, pour sa part, assit sur la table d'auscultation. Je m'avance et m'arrête devant lui:

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça?

Il ne me répond pas, mais me regarde froidement. Je perds, à cet instant, ma patience légendaire et lui décoche un crochet du droit de toutes mes forces. Trowa se retrouve à terre. Je reprends la parole, mais ma voix tremble de colère malgré moi:

- Si Sheina a compris ton geste, tu comprendras le mien. Mais ne t'avise plus à la frapper lorsqu'elle est dans cet état. Je te signale, puisque tu n'as pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué, qu'elle est tombée inconsciente tellement elle s'est affaiblie en soignant Quatre.

Mes paroles vont droit au but. Tous les visages restent stupéfait. Je n'attend pas leur réaction et part rejoindre Sheina. Son état s'aggrave et son sommeil est agité. Les autres entrent dans la chambre juste après moi. Quatre s'approche de Sheina et pose une main sur son front. C'est alors qu'il se retourne et me dit:

-Elle a de la fièvre et tout ça c'est de ma faute. Si elle ne m'avait pas soigné, elle ne serait pas dans cet état.

- C'est Sheina qui décide ses actes Quatre. Mais es-tu sur qu'elle aie de la fièvre?

-Son front est fort chaud en tout cas.

Je me place alors à ses côtés et pose à mon tour ma main sur le front de mon amie. Je finis par dire:

-C'est grave. Il faut absolument la soigner.

- Elle à juste de la fièvre, tu ne vas pas en faire un drame.

- Wufei, ta gueule. La fièvre peut être mortelle pour Sheina, c'est une fille des glaces. Je reviens dans cinq minutes. Si elle se réveille garder la éveillée à tout prix.

Je partis ensuite de la chambre pour prendre le chemin des cuisines avec, pour but, la préparation de deux tisanes différentes. Une pour lutter contre la fièvre de Sheina et l'autre pour l'aider à éliminer le sang humain qu'elle avait en elle.

Duo:

Kurama est sortis de la chambre, nous laissant seul. Quatre regarde Sheina avec une lueur de culpabilité dans les yeux. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence:

-Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

- Non Quatre, c'est elle qui a voulu te soigner.

-Mais Duo, si je ne m'étais pas fait piquer par cette bestiole, elle n'aurait jamais du me soigner.

- Tu ne pouvais de toute manière pas l'en empêcher.

- Heero à raison, elle est aussi têtue que Wufei.

- Sur ce point je suis d'accord.

- Tu vois, même Wufei le reconnaît. Jamais tu n'aurais pus l'en empêcher. C'était son choix et elle l'assume maintenant.

- Oui mais elle est dans un mauvais état maintenant.

Trowa se plaça dans le dos de Quatre, le serra dans ses bras et dis:

- Moi je l'en remercie. Ecoute Quatre, Sheina savait ce qu'elle faisait. C'est même elle qui nous à prévenu du danger qui pesait sur toi, elle savait que tu risquais de mourir et elle a voulu te sauver. Tu ne peux que la remercier au lieu de culpabiliser. C'est déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle sauve l'un d'entre nous.

Le silence retomba. Il était rare que Trowa parle tant, mais lorsqu'il disait quelque chose cette la pure vérité. Sheina se mit à bouger légèrement. Elle fini par ouvrir les yeux et par essayer de se relever mais Quatre, s'étant détacher de Trowa, l'en empêcha en disant:

-Ne bouge pas Sheina, tu as de la fièvre et Kurama nous a dit que c'était dangereux pour toi.

- Où est-il?

Sa voix était faible et ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu. Je m'approche d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule avant de dire:

- Il va arriver mais tu dois rester éveillée.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête et resta immobile. Pourtant elle gardait les yeux entre ouvert. Quelques minutes après sont réveille, Kurama entre dans la pièce et se place à mes côtés en disant:

- Reculer un peu le temps que je lui fasse boire ça.

Il dépose l'une des tasses sur la table de nuit et aide Sheina à relever quelque peu la tête avant de lui dire:

-Je suis heureux de te voir réveillée. Tiens, avale ça.

Sheina ne demande rien à son ami et but simplement ce que Kurama lui proposait. Lorsque le premier mug fut vide, Kurama prit l'autre et le fis de nouveau boire à l'ange noir. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi et me demande:

-Tu veux bien aller chercher une carafe d'eau et un verre s'il te plait Duo. Elle va devoir boire souvent.

- Pas de problème.

Avant que je ne sorte de la chambre, il nous dit:

-Allez vous reposez. Vous en avez bien besoin après tout ce qui sais passé.

Je prends donc le chemin de la cuisine pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec ce que Kurama m'a demandé. Lorsque je rentre dans la chambre, je le trouve assis dans un fauteuil placer aux côtés de Sheina et seul. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me dit:

- pose la sur la table de nuit et va te reposer, tu as l'air assez fatigué toi aussi.

-Ok. Mais ne reste pas sans dormir toi non plus. Appelle nous pour te relayer. On se fera un plaisir de veiller sur elle après ce qu'elle a fait.

- Merci.

Sur ce, je le laisse pour aller piquer une petite sieste. C'est vrai que j'étais fatigué. Kurama me réveille le premier, après deux bonnes heures de repos, pour que je veille sur Sheina le temps qu'il dorme une heure. Rien ne se passe et franchement je m'ennuie. C'est alors que Quatre entre dans la chambre, une vingtaine de minutes après mon arrivée. Il s'approche et me demande:

- alors, comment va-t-elle?

-Aucune idée. Elle ne c'est pas réveillée depuis.

Quatre resta debout en regardant Sheina, silencieux. Mais le pauvre avait l'air soucieux, et ce n'était pas dû au faite qu'il culpabilise. Je me place devant lui et demande:

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Quatre?

- Je m'inquiète c'est tout.

- Ne me ment pas. Je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose.

- Je ne peux rien te caché. Lorsqu'elle ma soigné j'ai vu des images chaotique au début. Et après, j'avais l'impression de regarder un film tellement les images étaient nettes. J'aimerai savoir de quoi il s'agit et pour ça je doit lui parler.

- Je comprends. Si tu veux je te laisse avec elle. Même si elle ne se réveille pas, tu auras tenter le coup.

-Merci Duo, c'est vraiment gentil.

- Pas de quoi. Mais Kurama m'a dit que si elle se réveillait elle devait boire. Il y a de l'eau sur la table de nuit.

-Ok.

Sur ces quelques mots échanger avec mon meilleur ami, je sors de la chambre afin de le laissez seul avec l'ange noir.

Quatre:

Duo était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. Il savait toujours quoi faire pour nous aider. Je m'installe près de Sheina, espérant son réveille. Il faut absolument que je sache quelle était la signification de ses images. Il y avait tant de souffrance dans celle-ci, tant de peine que ça en devenait vraiment troublant. J'avais d'ailleurs revu ses images en rêve. Sheina remua dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas une seule fois pendant les quarante minutes qui suivirent l'entrée de Kurama dans la chambre.

- Tiens comment vas-tu Quatre? Et où est Duo?

-Ça va bien mieux. Duo est partit se reposez, Il a…Compris que je voulais resté seul avec Sheina.

- Pourquoi?

-J'ai des question à lui posez, malheureusement elle ne sait toujours pas réveillée.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider à trouver des réponses.

- En fait lorsque Sheina ma soigné j'ai vu des images. J'aimerais connaître la signification de celle-ci.

- Quel sorte d'image?

- au début je vois deux petites filles, ensuite elles se font attaqués. Je vois un homme aux longs cheveux blanc et aux yeux noir comme de l'obsidienne. Un homme avec un sabre circulaire qui rit tandis que la petite fille aux cheveux noirs est à terre blésée. La dernière est un jeune garçon aux longues ailes comme celle de Sheina qui se fait tuer.

-Je vois. C'est en effet à Sheina de t'expliquer la signification de ses images. Maintenant tu ferais bien d'aller manger quelques choses. Il est presque 18h 30.

- Mais et toi?

-Je vais rester ici, j'irais manger plus tard.

- Comme tu veux.

Duo:

Je toque à la porte de la chambre d'Heero avant de rentrer. Celui-ci est couché sur son lit, dormant. Je m'approche sans faire de bruit avant de me mettre à genoux près de son lit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer. J'envie Quatre et Trowa qui, chaque soir, dorme blottit l'un contre l'autre. Je soupire en fermant les yeux. C'est alors que j'entends:

-Tu comptes m'observer encore longtemps?

Je me relève en vitesse pour voir Heero s'asseoir en me regardant. Je fini par lui dire, quelques peu gêné:

- Je… désolé. J'étais venu te chercher pour manger mais j'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'observais?

- J'étais entraîne de choisir la meilleur solution.

Heero se lève et me dit:

- Bon ben allons manger.

Je lui souris et me précipite hors de sa chambre. J'ai vraiment faim. Lorsque l'on arrive dans la cuisine, Trowa est déjà occupé à nous préparer un bon repas. Le repas se passait dans la bonne humeur. Ce fut Heero qui fini le premier. Et au grand étonnement de nous tous, il se leva et nous dit:

-Je vais chercher Kurama, il doit manger. Je vais prendre sa place.

Sur ces quelques mots qu'il part de la salle à manger.

Heero:

J'entrais dans la chambre en disants à Kurama, qui m'observe:

- Va manger, je vais veiller sur elle.

- Merci Heero.

Il se lève et passe à mes côtés sans rien dire. Pourtant, se silence ne dure pas. Lorsqu'il se trouve à ma hauteur, il me murmure:

- Elle va bientôt se réveiller. Tu peux lui poser tes questions mais n'oublie pas de la faire boire.

Je me retourne, étonné. Mais Kurama est déjà sortis de la pièce. Je prends sa place et me mets à attendre tranquillement. Et comme pour confirmer les dires de Yoko, Sheina se mit à remuer. Elle ouvrit les yeux tandis que je prenais le verre posé sur la table de nuit pour le remplir d'eau.

Sheina:

Mon corps me faisait souffrir mais il était temps que je reprenne un minimum de contrôle. La personne se trouvant dans la chambre n'était plus Kurama, et tant que je n'ai pas vu qui c'est, je ne sais pas si c'est ennemi, ou ami. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir qu'il s'agit en fait d'Heero. Celui-ci me tend un verre et me dit:

-Boit.

Je le regard et détourne les yeux, lui montrant ainsi que je ne boirais pas ce qu'il me donne. Il soupire mais ne dit rien. Il réfléchit. Je me relève doucement mais il m'en empêche. Il soupire et me dit:

-J'ai une question a te poser. J'ai remarqué que tu ne mangeais pas.

Ma gorge me brûle et pourtant je fais un effort pour lui répondre:

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu étais là lors des repas, tu as donc vu que je mangeais.

- Oui, mais les proportions que tu mangeais au début on diminué et il me semble que, vu l'appétit de Kurama, vous devez manger plus. J'ai également remarqué que tu vomissais tout ce que tu avalais sauf ce qui est liquide. «Mon estomac est capricieux et j'ai peur qu'il ne me joue des tours» C'est ce que tu as dit dans l'avion. Tu te souviens?

- Je vois que l'on ne peut rien te caché bien longtemps. Mon estomac a évolué, il ne supporte plus qu'une seul et unique sorte de «nourriture».

-Qui est?

- Ça, Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Pourquoi? Tu as peur de ce qui se passera si je l'apprend? Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable. Je le découvrirais tôt ou tard.

- Je n'aime pas cette «nourriture». Pour moi ce n'en est pas une.

- alors pourquoi tant de secret.

- Quant tu comprendras que pour moi ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Que veux tu dires?

Je savais que la grimace que je fis aurais fait fuir n'importe quels démons de base classes. Mes canines étaient visibles tandis que je passais ma langue dessus. Heero est buté, et moi aussi. Mais je savais qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Comment lui faire comprendre que ce dont je me nourris est plus précieux pour eux que leur vie. Et comment lui faire comprendre que je n'en mange plus si je savais l'éviter. Après un long soupir, mon visage se radouci. Je lui dis:

-Laisse tombé Heero.

- Tu en as trop dit. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu rends tout ce que tu avales de solide.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, mon estomac est capricieux.

- Oui mais a cause de quoi?

- de mon age. Mon estomac est devenu de plus en plus sélectif lorsque j'ai vieilli.

-Alors que peux-tu encore manger?

- Je ne m'en nourris pas, et quoi qu'il arrive, ne le dit pas au autre.

Il acquise. Je lui soupire:

-Approche.

Il fit ce que je lui demande et place son visage en face du mien. Je lui murmure alors:

- Je me nourris d'âme humaine Heero.

C'est alors que je ressens la présence de Duo derrière la porte de ma chambre. Je me relève. Heero suit le mouvement, restant le visage impassible devant mon aveu. Je pris la parole:

- Duo se trouve derrière la porte mais ses émotions son chaotique.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Je ressens de la colère, de la tristesse, de la haine, de la peine et de la jalousie.

C'est alors que l'on entendit un bruit de course. L'aura de Duo avait augmenté en même temps que ses émotions et maintenant je la sentais nettement s'éloigner. Je profite de la confusion d'Heero pour me lever. Celui-ci ne fait rien, il me regarde simplement. C'est alors que je sens une énergie spirituelle s'étendre. Un territoire. Et même un très grand territoire, puisqu'il couvrait l'entièreté de la forêt autour de la maison. Mais pourquoi ne s'était-il pas montré plus tôt. Oh non. Duo était sorti. Et c'est à lui qu'ils allaient s'en prendre maintenant. Je réveille Heero de sa torpeur en lui disant:

- Réveille toi. Duo est sorti, il est en danger. Nos ennemis sont ici.

Il me regarde et me suit hors de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, je vois Kurama arrivé vers moi, suivis des autres. D'un signe de la tête Kurama me montre qu'il a sentit. L'on se précipite dehors sans un mot. Les autres nous suivent. Une fois à l'orée de la forêt, Heero me stoppe en m'attrapant le bras.

- Lâche moi.

- Alors dit nous ce qui se passe.

- Un de nos ennemis est ici, son territoire s'étend sur toute la forêt et Duo est dedans.

Son visage ne change pas mais une flamme d'inquiétude dansait à présent dans ses yeux. Alors que je me détache de lui pour partir, il me dit:

-On vient avec toi.

-Vous êtes trop lent, seul Kurama peut me suivre.

- Tu nous sous estimes, onna.

Heero resserra sa pris sur mon poignet. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas le moment de m'énerver. De plus, j'étais certaine que Wufei avait utilisé cette appellation péjorative par habitude. Je sens très bien l'inquiétude qui les gagne tous les quatre. Soupirant, je dis à Kurama avant de me détacher et de me préparer à partir.

- Je pars devant tu les guide jusqu'à nous.

- Fait attention à toi.

Sur ce, je me mis en route, les G-boys sur mes talons. Avant de prendre ma véritable vitesse, je me place à côté d'Heero pour lui dire:

- Suivez Kurama, il me retrouvera.

Sur ce, je partis, les laissant sur place. Le pauvre Kurama devait adapter sa vitesse, lui qui était un voleur et donc un coureur hors paire.

Duo:

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Jamais je ne m'étais imaginé qu'Heero embrasse Sheina. Mon cœur me faisait tellement souffrir que rien de ce qui m'entourait de me préoccupait. Me yeux me piquent et je ne fais rien pour retenir mes larmes. Je sais que les garçons ne pleurent pas Solo. Mais la j'ai trop mal. Je fini par m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle. Je me remis à marcher. Je devais réfléchir, faire le point. Je pensais que rencontrer Sheina et Kurama pouvais nous être utile. Sheina m'avait sauvé la vie. Elle avait aussi sauvé celle de Quatre. Mais alors pourquoi. Je croyais qu'elle était avec Kurama. Et moi qui croyais qu'Heero m'appréciait. Même si il me traite toujours d'idiot, il me laisse des privilèges. Comme la dernière fois, il ma laisser dormir dans son lit. Ou encore quand il me laisse l'observer quelques minutes. Plus j'y repense et plus mon cœur me fait mal. Un bruit attire mon attention. Je m'arrête pour écouter. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends un craquement de branche non loin de moi. Me mettant sur mes gardes, j'ai à peine le temps de voir Sheina qu'elle se jette sur moi.


	8. Nouvel ennemi, nouvelle révélation

Chapitre 8: Nouvel ennemi, nouvelle révélation.

Sheina:

J'ai enfin repéré Duo. C'est alors que je sens une source spirituelle arrivée droite sur lui. Lorsque je le vois, je le plaque à terre juste avant que cinq couteaux ne se plantent dans l'arbre juste derrière nous. Malheureusement pour nous, nous sommes tombés sur Hagiri. J'allais devoir ruser pour le trouver. Je me relève et Duo en fait autant. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'exprimer que je l'entraîne à ma suite, courant à travers la forêt vers l'énergie du Tireur. Arrivé dans une clairière je stop et dis à Duo, au creux de son oreille:

- Lorsque je te le dis, tu cours aussi vite que tu peux en me suivant. Compris?

Il acquise d'un geste de la tête et regarde au alentour. Des couteaux sifflèrent à nos oreilles tandis que nous les dévions. Mais lorsque le gros de la vague offensive apparu, je crie à Duo:

- Maintenant.

Je m'élance directement vers la source d'énergie d'Hagiri. Il apparaît bien vite dans mon champ de vision. Mais arrivé à quelques centimètres de son visage, il me sourit. C'est alors que je me rends compte de mon erreur. Duo est resté vulnérable à ses attaques. Je pose un pied à terre et dévie ma course juste à temps pour arriver devant Duo afin de prendre les couteaux qui lui étaient destiné. C'est alors qu'une immense douleur m'envahi entièrement. Mes yeux se figent, je tousse. Un liquide chaud et poisseux empli ma bouche. Du sang. Mon noyau vital est touché. Je ne peux pourtant pas abandonner Duo. Je résiste et fais face à Hagiri. Mes jambes deviennent de plus en plus faibles. C'est alors que, juste avant de perdre connaissance, je vois Kurama chassé le tireur.

Duo:

Sheina se place devant moi juste attend pour se prendre les coups à ma place. Mais c'est alors que je vois ses yeux se voiler. Elle entrouvre la bouche et commence à tousser du sang. Elle se retourne tant bien que mal et fait face à notre ennemi. C'est alors que Kurama arrive et le chasse, très vite suivi par les autres. Mais je vois Sheina tombé, je la rattrape, inconsciente. Kurama a vite fait de chassé le tireur. Il s'approche ensuite de moi. Mais lorsqu'il voit l'état de Sheina ses yeux brillent d'une inquiétude certaine. Il me dit:

- Que c'est-il passé?

- Elle ma servit de bouclier humain. Mais ses yeux se sont voilés avant qu'elle ne tombe.

- Pose-la doucement.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Pendant qu'il l'examine, Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei arrivent près de moi. Le regard de Kurama se voila et il marmonna quelques mots que je n'entendis pas. Etant toujours près de lui, je lui demande:

- Qui a-t-il?

- Son noyau est touché et son cœur n'est pas encore tout à fait guéri. Heureusement qu'elle est spéciale. Je vais pouvoir essayer de la soigner.

- Spéciale comment?

- Plus tard.

Sa voix c'était faite dure. Il prit une graine se trouvant dans sa chevelure et lui insuffla un peu d'énergie avant de la placer dans sa paume. Il mit ensuite sa main au dessus de la plaie de Sheina. Un liquide vert émeraude assez visqueux s'écoula lentement de la graine pour couler sur le corps de l'ange noir. Ce liquide entra lentement dans l'organisme de Sheina par la plaie qu'Hagiri avait fait. Lorsque ce fut fait. Il la prit dans ses bras et, se plaçant devant nous, nous dit:

- On rentre.

Je vis Quatre hésité quelques instant devant le ton dur que Kurama avait employer. Le Yoko soupira et dit:

- Désoler mais je m'inquiète. Qui a-t-il Quatre?

- Que lui as-tu fait et qu'as-tu voulu dire lorsque tu nous as dit qu'elle était spéciale?

- J'ai fait mon possible pour stabiliser son noyau endommager, pour ce qui est de sa particularité je vais vous expliquer en gros mais le reste se sera à elle de vous en parler.

Sur ces mots l'on partit en direction de la planque. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sheina était installé dans son lit. Sa respiration était saccadée, faible et irrégulière. Kurama semblait vraiment inquiet et ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe. Il s'assit aux côtés de l'ange noir et nous dit:

- Bon, je pense que vous voulez connaître la particularité de Sheina?

- Exact.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Heero. Il avait l'air déterminé à savoir tous les mystères qui nous entouraient.

- Je vous ais dit que les démons possédaient un cœur et un noyau. Mais Sheina en plus de son propre cœur et de son noyau, elle en possède un autre. Celui D'un démon au grand cœur qui lui sauva la vie. Les femmes des glaces peuvent caché en elles leurs pierre larme et cela fonctionne aussi pour un autre bijou à condition qu'il ne soit pas trop grand bien sur. C'est ainsi que Sheina cache en elle la pierre refermant l'âme de son ami. Pierre qui lui sert de deuxième noyau. Ce noyau lui fourni l'énergie qu'elle à besoin pour surmonté les plus grandes épreuves, les plus rudes combat et même supporter les plus vives douleurs.

- C'est comme si un humain avait deux cœurs?

- En quelque sorte Trowa mais cela lui permet d'avoir une réserve d'énergie supplémentaire.

- Et qui était cette personne?

- Ça je ne peux pas te le dire Duo. Sheina n'en parle jamais et elle a ses propres raisons. Mais il me semble que Quatre l'a déjà aperçu.

L'étonnement s'empara de nous tous, Quatre y compris. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de s'écrier soudainement en frappant l'un de se point dans la paume de la main opposée.

- Tu veux dire, que ce garçon ailé que j'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Sheina et le démon qui lui a donné son âme sont une seule et même personne.

- C'est exact. Mais si tu veux d'avantage de précision sur cette personne tu dois le demander directement à Sheina. Maintenant allez vous reposez vous en avez besoin.

L'on sortit tous de la chambre pour nous diriger vers les nôtres. Trowa prit la main de Quatre avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans leur chambre, tandis que Wufei se dirigeais lentement et pensivement vers la sienne. Je laisse un soupir s'échapper tandis que je repense au baiser d'Heero et de Sheina. A cette pensée, mes yeux me brûlèrent. C'est pour cela que je pris le chemin de ma propre chambre. Mais avant que je ne franchisse la porte deux bras puissant me serrèrent la taille. C'est alors que je sentis un souffle chaud dans mon cou. Se souffle fut vite remplacer par deux lèvres chaude et humide. Celles-ci virent me murmurer:

- J'ai eu tellement peur quand tu t'es enfui. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

Je me retournais, incertain, en murmurant son nom:

- Heero…

Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes pour un baiser empli de tendresse et d'amour mêlé. Lorsque l'on se sépara, recherchant le souffle que l'on c'était mutuellement volé. Baisant les yeux je lui dis:

- Je me suis enfuit quand je t'ai vu embrasser Sheina.

- Nani?

Je gardais les yeux baissés par peur qu'il voie les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Alors, doucement, il releva ma tête en me souriant pour venir par emprisonner mes lèvres pour un nouveau baisé empli de douceur et d'amour. A la fin de ce baisé, il vint me susurrer:

- Ce que tu as vu n'était pas un baisé, je me suis simplement approché d'elle pour entendre ce qu'elle me disait.

- Vrai?

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit tendrement et me poussa vers l'intérieur de la chambre. La nuit que je passai après fut un merveilleux rêve. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais retrouvé l'amour d'une personne et la chaleur de ses bras. Les seules personnes qui ne m'aient jamais apporté un tel sentiment étaient sœur Hélène, père Maxwell et Solo, mon frère. Entre baisés et caresses, Heero me murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Deux mots que je n'étais pas prêt d'oublier et que je lui répétai juste après. Je t'aime. C'est sur ses mots que l'on s'endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain je me sentais bien et extrêmement heureux. Heero avait ses bras passer sur mes hanches et me serais contre lui. Il dormait comme un bébé et était vraiment beau. Un regard au réveille et je vis qu'il était temps de se lever, car en effet il était 10 h. Doucement, je pose mes lèvres contre celle d'Heero afin de le réveiller en douceur. Je le sens répondre avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, je lui souris avant de lui dire:

- il est peut-être temps de se levé Hee-chan, j'ai faim.

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit tendrement et se leva. Je peux alors observer ses fesses emprisonnées dans un boxer blanc fort moulant. Je me lève à mon tour pour enfiler un pantalon de jogging noir et un tee-shirt de même couleur sans manche. Une fois habiller, l'on se dirige vers la chambre de Sheina pour prendre de ses nouvelles. En passant devant la salle de bain, nous entendons des gémissements nous faisant sourire. La douche allait être occupée pour un moment par Quatre et par Trowa. Je pris la main de mon Hee-chan avant d'entrer dans la chambre de notre amie. Lorsque l'on entra, Kurama posa son regard sur nous. Il ne semblait pas fatigué, pourtant une flamme dans l'émeraude de ses yeux nous prouvait qu'il s'inquiétait et qu'il n'avait pas dormit. Je m'approche de lui et lui demande:

- Alors?

- Elle ne sait pas réveillée. Mais je pense que dès se soir elle se réveillera. Son organisme fini de reformer son cœur avant de commencer à reformer le noyau.

- Elle va donc s'en sortir.

- Oui, mais il reste à savoir combien de temps cela va prendre avant qu'elle ne soit sur pied.

Heero se plaça à mes côtés et dit:

- Tu devrais aller dormir un peu.

- Ne t'en fait pas Heero, je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de sommeil qu'il n'y parait.

- Comme tu veux.

Sur ce, il me prit la main et dit:

- Nous allons allez manger, veux tu que l'on te ramène quelque chose?

- Non c'est gentil, je vais me débrouiller seul.

-Comme tu veux.

Sur ce, nous partîmes de la chambre, direction la salle à manger. Une fois sur place, nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner avant d'aller sous la douche, enfin libre.

Comme Kurama l'avait dit, Sheina se réveilla le soir même. Celle-ci nous rejoint lors du souper avec le Yohko.

Sheina:

Qu'est ce que je pouvais avoir mal au crâne. Cela était assez rare mais quand ça arrivait c'était horrible. Kurama m'expliqua brièvement l'état dans lequel j'étais et l'état d'inquiétude des autres. C'est pour cela que, décidé à les rassurer, l'on prit le chemin de la cuisine. Une fois arrivée dans la dite pièce, Quatre et Duo ne purent s'empêcher de me sauté au cou. Lasse par un tel comportement je leur dis:

- C'est bon je vais bien. Si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai m'asseoir, mes jambes ne vont pas supporter longtemps tant de poids.

Après un sourire gêner des deux adolescents, ils me lâchèrent pour reprendre leur place à table. Je pris à mon tour place tandis que Kurama me donnait une tasse contenant une mixture permettant de calmer la douleur, et de ma tête et de ma plaie. Car oui, bien qu'elle n'était pas importante, le faite qu'elle soit située sur mon noyau la rendait extrêmement douloureuse. Sans hésitation, je la bus d'une traite. Mais, malgré l'habitude des mixtures de Kurama, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une grimace sous l'horrible goût de celle-ci. Mon ami ne rata pas l'occasion de se moquer de moi et dit, dans un rire amuser:

- Arrête de faire cette tête, depuis le temps que tu en bois tu devrais être habituée.

- Oui mais ce genre de préparation est infecte.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si l'ypsionne est une plante au goût désagréable.

- Tu pourrais en choisir une autre. C'est toi qui les connais par cœur.

- Oui et justement celle-ci est la plus efficace.

- Je peux goûter?

Je regarde Duo étonnée. Pourquoi vouloir goûter une chose aussi horrible. Enfin si ça lui fait plaisir.

- Vas y mais je te préviens, c'est affreux.

Duo prit la tasse et but les quelques gouttes restant dans le fond de celle-ci. Aussi tôt, le reste de la tisane en contact avec sa langue, Duo fit une grimace digne des plus grands. Et cette fois, c'est à mon tour de rire. Tous les regards se posent sur moi tandis que Duo dit:

- Y a rien de drôle, c'est vraiment dégueulasse ton truc.

Reprenant doucement mon souffle je lui dis le sourire aux lèvres:

- Je t'avais prévenu. Merci Duo, tes grimaces mon bien fait rire.

- Pas de quoi.

Sur ce, il se remit à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je n'étais pas dupe, je savais qu'il avait fait ça pour me faire rire. Je me lève dans le but de me rendre à la salle de bain. Une fois sur place, je me déshabille, fait coulé l'eau et me place sous le jet brûlant. Sentir l'eau ruisselée sur ma peau m'apaise Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu tant d'aventure. Soudain les forces de mes jambes m'abandonnent lâchement tandis que la douleur fuse dans mon noyau. Je perds mon souffle et m'effondre dans la douche. Au loin, j'entends des bruis de chaises qui raclent le sol. La porte s'ouvre peu après tandis que je sens deux bras me serres la taille et m'aider à me relever. Une serviette vient ensuite couvrir mon corps tandis que je reprends lentement mes esprits, émergent des limbes de la douleur. La voix de Kurama devient claire tandis que je me laisse reposer contre lui, incapable de me tenir debout seule.

- Non mais t'es pas bien de rester debout toi. Je pensais que tu étais partie te recoucher. Tu es inconsciente Sheina, n'abuse pas des maigre force qu'il te reste.

Derrière lui, je vois le regard des G-boys inquiet et légèrement en colère. Apparemment ils ont compris que je n'étais pas en état de faire quoi que se soit. Le simple fait de rester éveillée est une lutte incessante contre le martyr que je subissait.

Lentement, ma respiration se fait plus calme et je récupère quelques forces. Aussi sec, je me décolle de Kurama et leur dit:

- C'est bon, je vais bien.

- Oh non. Tu ne discutes pas et tu vas te coucher immédiatement. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne tiens pratiquement plus sur tes jambes.

-Kurama à raison, repose toi et reprend des forces tant que tu le peux.

- Duo à raison, nous sommes capable de nous débrouiller seuls.

- Sheina, Quatre et Duo on tout à fait raison, alors tu ne discutes pas et tu vas dormir.

- Mais Kurama…

- Pas de mais, au lit.

Je soupir tandis que Kurama me prend dans ses bras pour me déposer ensuite sur mon lit. Il se relève pour partir mais je lui attrape le poignet et lui dit:

- reste s'il te plait.

-J'arrive.

Il sortit de la pièce tandis que je ferme les yeux en l'attendant.

Kurama:

Je sors de la chambre de Sheina après l'avoir aider à enfiler quelques vêtements et l'avoir mis au lit. Une fois sortis, je vois nos amis derrière la porte. Je me place devant eux et leur dit:

- J'aimerai vous demander un service.

Ce fut Quatre qui me répond:

- Bien sur que peut-on faire pour toi?

- J'aimerai que vous n'entriez pas dans la chambre de Sheina durant les heures qui vont suivre.

- Bien sur mais pourquoi une telle demande?

- C'est simple. Comme vous le savez, Sheina et moi avons vécu bien plus que vous et, de par nos expériences passées, nous avons appris à rester méfiant en toute circonstance. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous mais Sheina de dormira que d'une d'œil si elle sait que quelqu'un peu rentré n'importe quand dans sa chambre. Nous ne devons dormir que 4 heures comme ça mais deux 2 heures d'un sommeil complet nous remet sur pied bien plus vite. Si je reste près d'elle et qu'elle se sent en sécurité, elle acceptera de dormir profondément.

- Ne t'en fait pas nous comprenons. Va te reposer, nous nous occupons du reste.

- Merci. Mais promet moi qu'au moindre danger tu me réveilles.

- Promis.

Sur ce, je rentre dans la chambre et vins me coucher près de Sheina en lui disant:

- Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, personnes ne viendra nous déranger.

Sur ce, je dépose un baiser sur son front tandis qu'elle se détendait complètement pour finir par s'endormir presque aussi tôt.

Heero:

Tous ses évènements ne me disaient rien de bon. Nos ennemis savaient où nous étions tandis que nous ne savions que très peu de chose sur eux. Les seuls éléments que nous avions nous avaient été donnés par Kurama et par Sheina. De plus, je n'avais aucun point de repère pouvant me permettre de me procurer des renseignements. Si seulement je savais où chercher. Je soupire, couché sur mon lit entraîne de chercher une solution. C'est alors que Duo entre en trombe pour me sauté dessus. Il me sourit, assis tranquillement à califourchon sur moi. Quelque chose le tracassait, en effet il tortillait le bout de sa tresse. Lentement, je l'oblige à se coucher près de moi pour lui dire:

- Qui a-t-il Duo?

- Rien, pourquoi tu dis ça!

- Arrête de jouer au joker avec moi. Je sais que quelque chose t'inquiète.

Je le vois plonger ses yeux dans le mien avant de soupirer, de se boudiner contre moi et de dire:

- Tu crois qu'elle s'en sortira. Parce que si elle est blessée c'est quand même de ma faute.

- Tu n'es pas coupable de la blessure de Sheina.

- Si je n'étais pas parti, elle ne m'aurait pas suivi et ce garçon ne nous aurait pas attaqué.

- Sur ce point tu as raison. Mais moi je remercie Sheina pour ce qu'elle a fait. Si elle ne s'était pas interposée tu serais certainement mort.

Il cacha son visage dans mon cou. Il était inquiet. Je me mis à lui détresser les cheveux lentement. Ce simple geste suffit à le calmer. Après cinq bonnes minutes de silence, je lui dis:

- Je suis sur qu'elle va s'en sortir.

Regardant ma montre, je vis qu'il était 12 h 30. Mais je n'eu rien à dire pour que Duo se lève en disant:

- Il est tant d'aller manger.

Et il sortit de ma chambre, ayant remis son masque de joker ai en ayant refait sa tresse. Le repas se passa bien, Duo et Quatre parlant de tout et de rien. Wufei étant toujours plonger dans ses pensées tandis que Trowa et moi profitions que nous deux amants s'occupaient mutuellement pour rester silencieux en restant dans nos petites bulles.

L'après midi se passa bien, Quatre et Duo mijotaient encore un mauvais coup, nous empêchant d'entré dans la cuisine. Trowa lisait dans le salon, Wufei était sortit tandis que je rédigeais un rapport pour prévenir les mad de se qui était arrivé et pour voir si ils pouvaient m'envoyer des renseignements. Bientôt Trowa fut obligé d'aider Quatre et Duo dans leur mauvais plan tandis que je recevais un message des docs. Sans plus attendre je l'ouvris:

« Aucun renseignement possible sur Sensuï / Kamiya ou Hagiri. On continue à chercher. Nous sommes heureux de savoir que Duo n'a rien, puisque nous avons une mission pour vous.

Lieu 35 km au nord de votre position

Objectif destruction de la basse oméga.

A récupérer fichier des prochaines missions de OZ

Présence obligatoire de 02 explosif

01 Récupération des plans et destruction du réseau.

Changement de place après la de la mission à 15h»

Regardant ma montre, je vis qu'il était plus que temps de commencer les préparatifs. Il était 13h 45 et nous devions mettre le plan au point. Sur ce, je sortis de la cuisine et attrapa mon GSM pour prévenir Wufei. Celui-ci était au cinéma et me dit qu'il serait rentré dans 10 min avant de sortir de ma chambre et de prendre la direction de la cuisine. Je fus accueilli par un paquet de farine dans la figure et un Duo disant:

- Hee-chan, on avait dit personne dans la cuisine.

Soupirant, je dis:

- Mission rassemblement dans le salon dans 15 min.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la chambre de Sheina. Je toque et attend. Quelques instants plus tard, Kurama ouvrit la porte.

- Qui a-t-il Heero?

- Nous avons une mission prévue à 15h, réunion dans le salon dans 15 min.

- Très bien, nous y serons.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions tous dans le salon, Sheina y compris. Une fois les faits exposer, je les vis réfléchir. Après quelques minutes, je repris la parole:

- Nous serons cinq à partir. Sheina tu restes tandis que l'un d'entre nous restera aussi. Kurama a dit qu'il nous accompagnait au cas où nous aurions à faire à l'un de vos ennemis. Lequel d'entre vous veux rester.

- Moi.

Je regarde Wufei quelque peu étonné. Les autres aussi lui portèrent un regard étonné. Depuis le début, Sheina et lui ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. Enfin, si il se proposait.

- Bien. Sheina as-tu une objection à ce soit Wufei qui reste?

Elle ne releva pas la tête mais me fit comprendre que non.

-très bien, préparer votre équipement nous partons tous dans 10 minutes pour nous rendre dans notre nouvelle planque. Nous partions de là.

En effet, 10 minutes plus tard nous étions en route pour notre nouvelle cachette. Duo regardait part la fenêtre tandis que Quatre somnolait sur l'épaule de Trowa tout comme Sheina sur l'épaule de Kurama. Wufei quand a lui lisait tranquillement. Il nous fallu une bonne demi heure de route avant d'arriver. Une fois sur place, l'on déchargea les sacs avant de repartir pour la mission. Laissant à Sheina et à Wufei le soin de rentré les affaires.

Sheina:

Wufei et moi rentrions les sacs pendant que les autres s'éloignaient. Je me demandais pourquoi Wufei s'était-il proposé pour rester. Enfin, il avait sûrement ses raisons. Lorsque les sacs furent placés dans les diverses chambres, je me mis à faire le tour de la propriété. Elle était assez spacieuse et n'était pas tellement loin d'un village. Je pris le chemin de la maison et plus précisément de la chambre du chinois. Une fois devant, je toque et attend que l'on m'ouvre. Wufei ne tarda pas.

- Qui a-t-il?

Son ton n'était pas méchant mais était tout de même assez froid. Sans me vexer pour autant, je lui dis calmement:

- Je suis juste venue te dire que je vais au village afin de faire deux ou trois cours. Il me semble que les autres auront faim lorsqu'ils reviendront.

- Bien.

Sur ce, je partis en direction du village. Une fois sur place je me débrouillais pour me procurer de l'argent 14 et pour faire les courses. Une fois cela fait, je repris le chemin du retour chargé de sacs divers. A mis chemin du retour je dus m'arrêter. De vives douleurs me transperçaient la poitrine. Je fini par rentré 1h 30 plus tard. Lorsque les courses furent rangées, je partis faire un jogging autour de la maison. Il fallait que je m'entraîne pour garder une certaine forme.

Wufei:

Je ne savais pas ce que Sheina mijotait mais elle avait décidé de ne pas se reposer aujourd'hui vu les efforts qu'elle faisait. Premièrement de la marche avec transport d'un certain poids. En effet les cours pour sept personnes n'étaient pas de la première légèreté. Et maintenant elle faisait du jogging autour de la maison. Pour ma part je décidais d'aller profiter de la salle d'entraînement que la maison avait.

Sheina:

Je courais depuis deux heures maintenant. La douleur de mon noyau augmentait depuis quelques minutes maintenant, m'obligeant à stopper. De partis dans la cuisine chercher de quoi boire. Passant devant la salle d'entraînement, je vis Wufei faire une série de mouvement de sabre. Observant ses gestes, je vis que cet enchaînement n'était pas à la portée du premier venu. Je repris mon chemin et pris dans le frigo deux bouteilles d'eau. Revenant dans la salle d'entraînement, j'appelle Wufei et lui lance une bouteille. Il l'attrape et me regarde tandis que je repars en direction de ma chambre afin de me reposer. Je restais allongée pendant une bonne heure avant d'aller dans la salle d'entraînement portant avec moi une longue boîte d'ébène. Il était 19 h 30 et je ne savais pas où Wufei était. Une fois arrivé sur place, je sortis de cet écrin un long morceau de velours noir. Celui-ci contenait le sabre que mon père Raizen m'avait offert il y a bien longtemps. Celui-ci représentais un magnifique dragon noir S'enroulent autour du foureau. Je le dégaine et me met à refaire lentement tous les gestes de basse pour commencer. Lorsque cela fut fait, je me mis à répéter divers enchaînement, du plus simple au plus complexe. Je sens ensuite une personne entrée dans la pièce. Jetant un coup d'œil je vois qu'il s'agit du chinois. Je le vois m'observer. Lentement je tends mon arme dans sa direction, signe de défi. Il ne tarde pas à comprendre le message et se met en position. Les coups se succèdent à toute vitesse. On vise pour blesser. Après une parade je lui entaille le bras gauche. Je souris, il me regarde. Les coups reprennent. Un élancement de douleur fuse dans mon noyau, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je me reprend et d'un saut m'éloigne. Mais trop tard, il m'a touché, entaillant mon flan droit. Il sourit, fier de lui. Je me redresse et de nouveau, une vague de douleur m'assailli. C'est alors que je sens d'autre présence entrée dans la maison. Kurama et les autres sont là. Déconcentrée par leur présence, je ne vois pas tout de suite l'assaut d'un chinois. Je bloque son coup au dernier moment, me retrouvant ainsi à genoux le sabre au dessus de ma tête. Une voix s'élève alors:

- N'os met t'ens sé béno maréto.

Kurama est en colère. Wufei s'éloigne tandis que je me relève. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien pour apercevoir une flamme d'inquiétude et de colère. Je remets la lame de mon katana dans son fourreau tandis que Kurama s'approche et s'arrête devant moi. Je fini par lui dire:

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, arrête de me regarder ainsi.

- kara ma tèsé pinotaménu

Aie, il continue à parler dans notre langue natale. C'est mauvais pour moi, ça veut dire qu'il est vraiment en colère.

- C'est bon, je sais que tu m'en veux pour m'être entraînée mais cela ne change pas le faite que nos ennemis sont proches et qu'il pourrait très bien profiter de cet instant de faiblesse pour attaquer.

Je le vois soupirer tandis qu'il secoue doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Apparemment mes paroles on eu l'effet que je voulais. Il fini par me dire:

- Tu devrais te reposer au lieu de combattre Wufei. Quand allez vous enfin vous entendre.

- Nous ne combattions pas, nous nous entraînions.

- C'est pour cela qu'il est blessé au bras et toi au flan?

- On sais laissez emporter par l'action.

Il n'eu pas l'air satisfait de ma réponse. Pourtant il ne dit rien. Je m'approche de Wufei et lui dis:

- Désolé de t'avoir blessé. Donne moi ton bras je vais te soigné.

Il me regarda quelques instants avant de me le tendre. Je pose ensuite ma main sur la plaie avant d'invoquer la puissance du sang des glaces afin de le soigné. Je le vois frissonner sous le contact glacer de ma main. Lorsque je la retire, il ne reste plus rien de la plaie. Je pars ensuite prendre un douche afin de me débarrasser du sang et de soigné ma propre plaie.

Duo:

Je n'avais pas tout compris. Apparemment Wufei et Sheina s'étaient battu et blesser et maintenant Sheina le soignait avant de partir. Jetant un regard à Kurama, je vis qu'il soupirait. Il sortit de la pièce tandis que Wufei se plaça devant nous. Une fois Kurama sortit, il demanda:

- Comment sais passer la mission?

Ce fut Heero qui lui répondit:

- Bien, nous n'avons pas eu trop de problème à récupérer les plans et à détruire la base. Mais que sait-il passer ici pendant notre absence?

- Sheina n'a pas arrêté de s'entraîner. Nous avons simplement fit un combat au sabre par la suite.

- Vous vous êtes blesser en combattant je te signal.

- Duo, lorsque deux maîtres des sabres s'affronte s'est normalement jusqu'à la mort.

Sur ce il parti. Décider à détendre l'atmosphère, je dit:

- Quatre et moi allons nous occuper du repas. On prend donc notre douche en premier. On vous attend à 21 h pour manger.

Ils ne dirent rien mais acquiescèrent. Je partis donc prendre ma douche dès que Sheina eu libérée la salle de bain.

Heero:

Duo allait être déçu. Il s'était décarcassé pour préparer le dîner pour remercier Sheina pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Mais comment allait-il réagir quand elle ne mangerait pas. Et quelle allait être la réaction des autres en apprenant ce qu'elle mangeait vraiment. A 21 h nous étions tous installé à table. Duo était dans la cuisine tandis que Sheina n'était pas encore arrivée. Allait-elle venir manger ou pas? Elle arriva 5 minutes avant Duo. Celui-ci nous avait préparé un délicieux repas. Sheina ne broncha pas et mangea sans rien laissez paraître. Pour ce qui était du désert, Duo apporta un magnifique gâteau forêt noir. De nouveau, Sheina prit une part et la mangea jusqu'au bout. A la fin du repas, Duo prit la parole:

- Je voulais te remercier Sheina pour tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour nous. Tu as sauvé la vie de Quatre et tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois déjà.

Elle sourit mais ne dit rien. En la regardant, je vis que son teint avait pâli. Elle faisait des efforts pour contrôler son estomac. 5 minutes après le discourt de Duo, elle nous demanda de l'excuser, et prétendit allez dormir. Lorsque je me levai deux minutes après elle, pour la retrouver dans le jardin. Je m'approche d'elle, elle se retourne, je lui dis:

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit?

- Il s'était tellement investi dans se repas, je ne pouvais pas le décevoir. De plus, tu sais peut-être de quoi je me nourrir réellement mais je ne le dirais pas au autre si je n'y suis pas obligée. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas je vais allez dormir.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle partit. Après quelques minutes, je partis à mon tour rejoindre ma chambre. J'allais entré dans celle-ci lorsque j'entendis un ronflement venant de la chambre d'en face. Je souris et entra. Duo était couché et dormait déjà comme un bébé. Lentement je me déshabille et vient m'installer à ses côtes. Je sais qu'il est réveiller, les ronflements on cessé dès mon entrée. Pourtant il ne fait rien et me laisse prendre place. Aussi tôt installer, il vient se boudiner contre moi. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir. Le lendemain, je tape mon rapport tandis que les autres se repose. Quelques jours plus tard, un nouvel avis de mission arrive. Nous sommes donc tout partit pour nous rendre à la base d'OZ qui se trouve dans les Everglades.

14 Avec un peu de jugeote vous arriverais à deviner, sinon vous devrait encore attendre pour savoir où elle se procure l'argent je sais que je suis sadique.


	9. Réveil du démon

Chapitre 9 : Réveil du démon.

Duo :

Nous étions tous dans la voiture tandis que Wufei conduisait. Nous devions passez par les marais pour atteindre la base en toute discrétion, mais cette perspective ne me plaisait pas. Traverser des marais emplis d'alligators n'allait pas être chose facile. Après 2 heures de routes, Wufei gara la voiture dans un petit coin perdue au milieu de la végétation. Deux barques, préparées par les rebelles de cette région, nous y attendaient. Je montais dans l'une des barques avec Heero, Sheina et Wufei tandis que Quatre, Trowa et Kurama prenaient place dans la seconde. L'objectif de cette mission était d'éliminer le laboratoire de recherche et le général de cette base. En effet, ils étaient sur le point de mettre au point une nouvelle technologie de puce intelligente pour les Mobils Doll. Pendant que Heero, Wufei et moi détruisions le laboratoire, Quatre et Trowa devaient s'occuper du général. Sheina et Kurama, quand à eux, avaient pour mission de trouver divers renseignement leur indiquant la position de Sensuï. En effet, J avait prévenu Heero que diverse personne non combattante avaient été aperçue par les rebelles. Nous traversions les marais sous l'œil attentif des alligators, quand la base fut enfin en vue. Une fois à terre, nous partîmes chacun de notre côté, éliminant le plus discrètement possible les garde que l'on croisait. Notre mission ne fut pas longue. En effet, une fois les charges placées, nous partîmes à la rencontre de l'équipe de Quatre. L'on croisa ceux-ci vers le chemin de la sortie, leur mission effectuée. Malheureusement, une fois dehors, l'on fut encerclé par des gardes d'OZ.

- Lâcher vos armes.

D'un geste discret, je cache le détonateur. Heero m'ayant vu faire, posa son arme, bien vite imité par les autres et par moi. Il nous restait tout de même trois atouts. Le détonateur, Sheina et Kurama. C'est alors que je vis une étrange personne s'avancer vers nous. Il était grand, habillé tout en noir, les cheveux en arrière et le visage fin. D'une voix calme il dit :

- Ainsi c'est vous que le Docteur et le Tireur n'ont pas réussi à éliminer. Votre fin est proche maintenant.

Il s'avança lentement vers nous, c'est alors que, sortie de nulle part, Sheina se plaça devant lui les ailes déployées. Elle les avait apparemment fait repousser. L'homme s'arrêta et la toisa. Sheina prit la parole :

- Tu te montres enfin Sensuï.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Celle qui te poursuite. Tu es venu troubler l'équilibre de mon royaume avec ton passage. Je ne te laisserai pas le finir.

Il murmura alors pour lui-même : « le passage des ténèbres, serait-elle l'un d'entre eux ».

Son regard changea. Il ne la toisa plus mais devint méfiant. D'un geste de la main, il fit reculer les soldats, nous libérant ainsi. Sheina nous dit alors :

- Reculer cela risque de devenir dangereux.

L'on fit ce qu'elle dit. C'est alors que Kurama arriva derrière nous. Il me dit :

- Fait sauter la base, cela distraira les soldats.

Je fis ce qu'il dit. Aussitôt après l'explosion, Sheina se lança sur l'ennemi. Un immense combat commença entre ses deux adversaires. Les gardes s'agitaient et s'activaient afin d'éteindre l'incendie causé par les explosions. Bien qu'il fasse chaud et humide, il me semblait que la température augmentait. Se n'est que lorsque je vis le dragon apparaître sur le bras de Sheina que je compris que c'était elle qui faisait ça. Kurama nous dit :

- Si jamais les flammes noires s'approchent trop de vous, sauté dans l'eau.

- Et on fait quoi des alligators ?

- Duo, ils ont fuit depuis longtemps. Les animaux sentent la puissance qu'ils dégagent.

Soudain, Sheina s'arrêta. Elle repartit bien vite à l'attaque, le bras tendu. De celui-ci, un dragon de flamme noir s'élança sur l'ennemi. Mais une énergie dorée semblait protéger Sensuï. C'est alors que le dragon se divisa pour en former quatre qui se jetèrent tous ensemble sur Sensuï. Celui-ci fut touché. Ses vêtements furent brûlés part endroit ainsi que sa peau. Il riposta par une boule d'énergie dégagée d'un coup de pied. Sheina ne réussi pas à l'éviter complètement. Une partie de cette boule la toucha au flan droit. Sensuï profita du fait que Sheina était touchée pour s'enfuir. Immédiatement après sa fuite, une dizaine de soldats 

l'entourèrent. La respiration de Sheina était irrégulière, elle ne semblait pas aller bien.

Kurama :

Sheina avait l'air fatiguée. Mais le pire était cette aura qui s'échappait d'elle. Je sentis l'air se réchauffé encore. Elle fini par ce relever. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses gestes, une lenteur inhabituelle qui les rendait presque hypnotique. C'est alors que je compris que sa véritable nature se réveillait. L'âme du démon qu'elle retenait depuis bien longtemps. Cet instinct qui la guidait à se nourrir. Sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur l'un des soldats, l'éventrant littéralement à coup de griffes. En effet, celles-ci c'étaient allongées de plusieurs centimètres afin de devenir des armes redoutables. Sheina prit entre ses mains le visage de cette homme, approcha ses lèvres des siennes et, lorsqu'elles se trouvaient à quelques millimètre, se mis à aspirer son âme. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle sauta sur le suivant, lui tranchant la gorge avant de faire la même chose. Les autres gardes se réveillèrent et se mirent à tirer sur elle. D'un bon elle se replaça au centre du cercle. Les balles ne lui firent rien, elles fondaient avant de pouvoir la touché. Sheina leva ses ailes et ses bras vers les cieux et aspira les âmes des huit soldats restant. Ils tombèrent tous, incapable de se mouvoir, vidé de toute énergie et incapable de réfléchir ou d'éprouver le moindre sentiment. Sheina passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de nous regarder. Je compris qu'elle n'en avait pas assez. Elle avait encore faim. Sans attendre, je me plaçais devant les garçons. En un instant, Sheina était devant moi. D'un coup elle m'envoya à terre. Sa force était largement supérieure à la mienne lorsqu'elle était dans un tel état. Je fis ce que je pus mais elle fini par attraper Duo et par lui prendre son âme. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Trowa. C'est alors que je m'écriais :

- Trowa, fuit dans la base et entraîner-la à ta suite dans une pièce sans issue.

Sans me posez de question, il fit ce que je lui dis et se mit à courir afin de rentré dans la base. Avant que Sheina ne rentre à son tour, je la claquais à terre, donnant ainsi un peu d'avant au français. Elle me repoussa bien vite pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Je me mis à leur poursuite. Trowa fit parfaitement ce que j'attendais de lui, il l'entraîna dans une pièce à une seule sortie. Lorsque j'entre, je bloque la porte à l'aide d'une plante. Trowa est contre la paroi de la salle et Sheina est devant lui, prête à lui prendre aussi son âme. Je me dépêche de m'interposer. Sheina recula, surprise. Parfait, elle se trouve maintenant au milieu de la pièce. Pour qu'elle ne se rapproche pas de Trowa je me mis à lui tourné autour à toute vitesse, profitant de se geste pour éparpillé diverse graines dans toute la salle. En même temps que ma course s'accélère, je reprends ma forme de 

Yohko. Trowa ne dit rien. Une fois les graines en place je m'arrête et me place devant lui. Sheina approche, énervée. C'est alors que je concentre mon énergie dans ma main et que je l'envoie dans l'entièreté du sol. Les plantes se mettent à germer et se transformer en magnifique fleur de près de deux mètre, à la splendide couleur verte 14 d'eau

Cette couleur la :

. Peu à peu, un nuage de sport soporifique envahi la pièce. Je m'empresse d'avaler une graine pour contrer l'effet. Sheina comprend ce qui l'attend et essaye de sortir. Elle se retrouve nez à nez avec une plante carnivore des ténèbres. Je sentis Trowa s'effondrer derrière moi, endormi. Sheina ne tarda pas à suivre le même chemin. Lorsque je fus sur qu'elle dormait, je fis régresser les plantes afin de récupèrent les graine. Je prends ensuite Sheina dans mes bras et Trowa sur mon dos avant de reprendre le chemin de la sortie. Une fois dehors, je me dirige vers les autres. Ils avaient récupéré le corps de Duo et c'était mis à couvert dans la végétation. Je me place à leur côté et dépose les deux corps. Aussi tôt Quatre se précipite sur Trowa tandis que je me retrouve avec une arme sous le nez. Soupirant, je dis à Heero :

- Baisse ton arme. Je suis toujours le même. J'ai juste repris mon apparence véritable.

Je sens de la méfiance en lui. Pourtant, il baisse son arme. Quatre prend ensuite la parole, paniqué :

- Que lui arrive-t-il, Il ne se réveille pas ?

Je m'approche de lui et, prenant une graine dans ma longue chevelure d'argent, je lui dis :

- Ne t'en fait pas, il est simplement endormi. Je vais le réveiller.

Sur ce, je presse la graine dans ma main et laisse les quelques gouttes de sérum glisser dans la bouche du Français. Quelques instants plus tard, il commence à remuer. Aussitôt ses yeux ouvrés, Quatre lui saute dessus en l'embrassant. Je me relève ensuite et, fermant les yeux, laisse un nuage de spore m'entourer. Je retrouve peu à peu mon apparence humaine afin de ne pas me faire trop remarquer. Aussitôt Heero se place devant moi et me dit :

- Que peux ton faire pour Duo.

Baissant les yeux et soupirant, je lui dis :

- ça, seul Sheina peut l'aider. Il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille. Rentrons.

Je pris Sheina dans mes bras tandis qu'Heero prit Duo. L'on remonta ensuite dans les bateaux avant de reprendre le chemin de la planque. Une fois sur place, je couchais Sheina dans une sa chambres tandis que l'on installa Duo dans la même pièce. Je réveille Sheina tout comme j'ai réveillé Trowa. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se relève mais je l'en empêchais. Aussitôt, elle me demande d'une voix froide :

- Combien ?

Je ne réponds pas, apparemment le fait de manger des âmes humaines la dégoûte toujours autant. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, Elle me redemande d'une voix glaciale, presque méchante:

- Combien ?

Je soupire et lui dit :

- 10 plus celle de Duo.

- Quoi !

Elle me regarde, c'est alors qu'elle se met à regarder ce qui l'entoure. Elle remarque le corps de Duo allongé non loin d'elle.

Sheina :

Ma gorge était serrée tandis que je sentais, dans mon estomac, gigoter les âmes que j'avais avalées. Je me lève tandis que je me dirige vers la pièce d'eau adjacente à la chambre. Je me place au dessus de l'évier avant de contracter mon estomac pour recracher l'âme de Duo. Après quelques minutes, je sens ma gorge me brûler tandis que j'ouvre la bouche pour cracher une petite flamme au reflet d'argent ainsi que du liquide gastrique. Je pris l'âme de Duo avant de me rendre dans la chambre pour ensuite la tendre à Heero. Il me regarde, je lui dis :

- Tiens, c'est l'âme de Duo, rend lui.

Il la prend mais me regarde perplexe. Il me dit :

-Comment je lui rends.

- Simple, tu as deux façons de lui rendre. La première est banale tandis que l'autre est une très belle preuve d'amour. Ou tu la lâches et elle rejoindra directement le corps qui est sien, ou tu la prends en bouche en faisant attention de l'avaler et tu lui rends en l'embrassant. Ainsi la première chose qu'il sentira seront très lèvres et tu seras le première personne qu'il vera. A toi de choisir.

Il me regarda avant de se tourner vers Duo et de prendre son âme en bouche. Il se pencha ensuite et l'embrassa tendrement. Je sais qu'à cet instant, Duo récupérait ce qui lui manquait. Le natté ouvrir lentement les yeux tandis qu'Heero l'embrasse toujours. Il passe ses bras autour du coup du japonais, celui-ci stoppe le baisé avant de sourire et de dire

- J'ai eu peur de te perdre Duo.

Pendant leur échange, j'étais repartie dans la salle de bain. Il était hors de question que je garde plus longtemps ses âmes humaines en moi. Je me mis à les recracher une part une. Mais à la 5ème, je me mis à cracher du sang. Mon organisme n'appréciait pas beaucoup ça. Les sucs gastriques me brûlaient l'œsophage et la gorge. Malgré la douleur, je me force à recracher la suivante. Une autre suivi. J'ai mal, deux bras m'entourent. Kurama me murmure :

- Arrête de souffrir, ce qui est fait est fait.

Sans lui répondre, je recrache deux autres âmes. Il n'en reste plus qu'une en moi. Je crache du sang avant de contracter mon organisme pour expulser la dernière. Mais Kurama bloqua mon estomac en tapant un léger coup à hauteur de celui-ci. Ce geste eu pour conséquence de me faire tousser, me faisant ainsi encore perdre de mon sang. Il me murmure :

- Garde au moins celle là. Tu en as bien besoin pour te remettre des dernières épreuves.

- Je ne veux pas me nourrir d'âme et tu le sais.

- Oui mais tu n'as pas le choix.

- Si j'ai le choix de ne plus manger.

-Et mourir comme ton père ?

-Si il le faut, Oui.

-Je t'en prie Sheina, ta mort ne nous servirait à rien. Au contraire, elle apporterait un véritable chaos dans les ténèbres.

Je me retourne lentement en me dégageant de ses bras. Les autres sont là et nous regarde. Sans rien dire, je sors de la salle de bain pour me rendre dans le jardin. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air. Je ne reste pas longtemps seule. Kurama me rejoint, il veut une réponse. Je fini par soupirer :

-Kurama, je ne peux pas me permettre de juger les humains. Ils ont le droit de vivre. Je ne peux leur prendre leur âme.

- Celui la ne risque pas de se réveiller, même si tu lui rends son âme. Tu l'as complètement déchiqueté.

- Même si il ne vivra plus, il à le droit d'être juger par les instances céleste.

- Croit moi, tu lui fais une fleur en ne le livrant pas au monde spirituelle. Tout ce qu'il mérite c'est l'enfer.

Je fini par soupirer en lui disant :

- Tu as gagné, je garde celle là.

- Rentrons.

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna à l'intérieur afin de m'asseoir dans le salon. Les autres si trouvent, ils me regardent. Je pose mon regard sur Duo et lui dis :

- Je te dois des excuses pour ce que je t'ai fait subir. Perdre son âme n'est pas très agréable.

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?

-Comment aurais-tu réagis Duo si je vous avais dit que la seule nourriture que mon estomac supporte encore, est votre vie. Sans votre âme vous ne pouvez plus penser ou même éprouver des sentiments.

- Tu marques un point. Mais nous t'avons vu manger plus d'une fois.

- Mon estomac ne gardait pas longtemps ce que j'avalais.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, je vomissais inéluctablement tout ce que j'avalais.

- Tu peux donc nous tuer aussi simplement que ses soldats.

- En effet Wufei, je le peux mais je ne le ferais pas. Ce qui c'est passé ici avec Duo était un accident et je veillerais à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas.

-Mouais…

-Je comprends ta réaction Wufei. Je m'en doutais d'ailleurs, c'est l'une des principales raisons qui pousse les hommes à nous craindre autant. Maintenant, je vous laisse, je vais me reposer.

Je partis en direction de ma chambre, j'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir. Je me couche sur mon lit, ramenant mes bras derrière ma nuque. Une bonne heure passa avant que Kurama n'entre. Il se place près de moi et me dit :

- Qu'as-tu décidé de faire Sheina ?

- Nous allons partir, je leur ai déjà fait courir assez de risque ainsi. Je ne peux jouer plus longtemps avec leur vie.

- Mais c'est parce que tu es la que tout n'a pas fini en tragédie. Et ça tu le sais.

- Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est produit dans cette base ne recommence.

- Je le sais, mais Sensuï ne les lâchera pas pour autant. Depuis qu'il sait allier à ce Treize, les garçons sont en grand danger.

- Je sais tout ça, il nous on fourni sans le savoir des éléments. Sans eu nous n'aurions jamais su comment Sensuï pouvais agir dans l'ombre de la sorte. Avec l'aide de cette humain, les hommes et les instances célestes auraient déjà agit. Que faire, ils ne vont plus vouloir que l'on reste après ce qui sais assez. Et sans être près d'eux, nous ne pouvons veiller sur eux.

- Nous pouvons peut-être demander de l'aide à nos amis ?

- Ce sont aussi des démons. Seul Kuwabara était humain mais il est mort depuis fort longtemps.

-Demande à ton frère.

-Yushuke ? C'est aussi un démon.

- Mais ils ne le savent pas.

- Kurama, tu connais mon frère. Il ne ratte pas une occasion de se battre. Son caractère ne va pas être apprécié par certain d'entre eux.

- Tu penses à Wufei ?

-Entre autre. Trowa et Heero aussi risque de ne pas apprécier sa manie de foutre le bordel. Tandis que Quatre ne tiendra pas longtemps si il doit l'empêcher de foncé à travers tout.

- Tu as raison. Même après tant de décennie, il reste indiscipliné. Mais il reste notre dernier espoir. Je vois mal Hieï s'en occuper

Je soupirais tandis que le silence s'installa. Après quelques minutes, je fini par dire :

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je vais demander à Yushuke de venir tandis que je resterais dans l'ombre.

14 Cette couleur la : (je ne sais pas si elle va s'afficher --)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus. Désolé si il y a des fans de Kuwabara mais étant humain il vit beaucoup moins longtemps que les démons.


	10. Discorde et doute

Chapitre 10 : Discorde et doute.

Duo :

Depuis que Sheina était partie, la pièce était bien silencieuse. Celui-ci dura pendant un long moment. Une heure après que Sheina soit partie, Kurama se leva et dit :

- Je vais dormir. Au fait, ne lui en veuillez pas trop, elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour son peuple et pour vous.

Ses dernières paroles n'étaient qu'une simple demande. Mais que devions nous faire maintenant ? Un regard aux autres et je compris qu'eux aussi réfléchissaient. Je fini par briser se lourd silence :

- Que devons nous faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas Duo, c'est vrai qu'elle peut-être dangereuse.

- Mais Quatre, elle nous a quand même sauvé la vie.

- Tu as raison, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est différente de nous.

- La différence est-elle vraiment une raison de se méfier ?

- Non, tu as raison. La différence ne devrait pas nous diviser.

- Alors on lui fait confiance ?

-Hors de question.

Le ton que Wufei venait de prendre était vif et sec. Il restait méfiant.

-Mais Wufei, elle nous a quand même sauvé la vie.

- Mais elle t'a prit ton âme.

-Et me la rendue. C'est vrai que ça fait peur de ne plus pouvoir pensé, agir et aimé. Mais même si elle a risqué de me prendre la vie, elle me l'a sauvée plus d'une fois. Elle a aussi sauvé Quatre. Elle nous a aidé sans nous demander de chose en échange.

- C'est un démon.

- Mais Heero, le fait qu'elle soit un démon, là rend-t-elle inhumaine.

- Oui.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Si elle était inhumaine, jamais elle n'aurait risqué sa vie pour nous sauver.

- Elle savait très bien qu'elle possédait un deuxième noyau.

- Peut-être, mais elle n'était pas obligée de prendre les coups qui m'était destiné. Tout comme rien ne l'obligeait à nous divulgué une part de son passé.

-…

- Tu vois Heero, j'ai longtemps vécu dans la rue au milieu de personne méchante et sournoise, maintenant je sais reconnaître les personnes fourbes. Sur se bonne nuit.

Heero :

Les paroles de Duo me firent réfléchir. Il était rare qu'il parle de son passé. Mais J m'avait toujours enseigné qu'il fallait se méfier de tout le monde. Pourtant, je faisais quand même confiance aux autres. Ils étaient d'ailleurs les seuls. J'avais accordé ma confiance à Trowa lorsqu'il m'avait soigné, puis Quatre avait réussi à me comprendre tandis que j'avais vu en Wufei un justicier honnête et droit. Mais pour ce qui est de Duo, lui, c'est dès le premier regard que j'avais sus que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Et aujourd'hui, j'étais près à lui confier ma vie. Alors pourquoi pas. Pour lui, je ferais un effort, j'apprendrais à les connaître avant de les juger. Je décidais d'aller rejoindre Duo. Il se faisait tard et j'étais fatigué. J'arrivais devant la porte de notre chambre et entrais. Duo était déjà couché, mais je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Je me déshabillais pour me mettre en boxer avant de me coucher dans le dos de mon petit diable. Je passe alors un bras autour de sa taille mais contrairement à son habitude, il ne vient pas se blottir contre moi. Je compris alors que je l'avais fait une erreur. En disant que Sheina était inhumaine, je l'avais obligé à parler de son passé. Je savais pourtant qu'il n'aimait pas ça, tout les souvenir qui accompagnait ces brides de souvenir étaient emplie d'une part de souffrance. Je déposais alors un tendre baiser dans son cou avant de lui dire :

- Je suis désolé Duo. J'ai confiance en tes choix et, quoi qu'il arrive, je les respecte.

Lentement, il se retourna pour se serrer contre moi. Il me murmura :

- Je sais Hee-chan, mais j'ai confiance en elle. Et savoir que les personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance ne me comprennent pas me fait mal au cœur.

Je le serrai doucement dans mes bras, le berçant lentement vers le pays des rêves.

Wufei :

Quatre et Trowa partir dormir peu après Heero. Pour mon compte, je restais encore quelque instant seul dans le silence du salon pour réfléchir. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec les autres. Sheina était dangereuse, il fallait s'en méfier. Duo et Quatre lui faisaient confiance tandis que Heero allait sûrement lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, tout comme Trowa. Soupirant, je fini par aller dormir comme les autres. Le lendemain, je me réveillais comme à l'accoutumée tôt le matin. Après m'être douché et habiller, je partis dans ma chambre afin de médité quelques temps. Mais en passant devant la fenêtre du couloir, je vis Sheina assise dans le jardin. Elle avait l'air en pleine réflexion. Assise en lotus sur l'herbe, elle donnait l'impression, de part son immobilité, d'être une statue. Mais peu à peu, elle s'entoura d'une aura noire aux reflets rouge. Je sursautai lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Instinctivement je me dégageais avant de frapper. Mais l'intrus bloqua mon coup en m'immobilisant un bras dans le dos. Jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule, je pus apercevoir une longue chevelure flamboyante. Se fut sur un ton sec et dur que je pris la parole :

- Lâche-moi, démon.

Surpris par ma remarque, il me lâcha. Je lui fis face, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Il prit la parole, étonné de mon attitude :

- Je sais que tu ne nous fais pas confiance vu que nous sommes des démons. Mais nous n'allons pas vous attaquer.

Sur ces quelques mots, il partit en direction du jardin. Mais comment pouvais-je apprécier cette race après ce qu'elle avait fait subir à ma famille. Ces mangeurs d'âme sont tout ce que je déteste le plus en se monde. Kurama arriva près de Sheina, une fois près d'elle, les flammes diminuèrent d'elle-même. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule, les flammes avaient disparu. Sheina se releva tandis que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Un jour, ces âmes damnés mouront de ma mains.

Duo :

Je me réveillais lentement, serrer contre mon amant. Levant légèrement les yeux, je plongeais mon regard dans une immense mer de cobalt. Sans rien lui demander, je pris possession de ses lèvres, et c'est avec délice qu'il répondit. Lorsque l'on se sépara, je me blottis un peu plus contre son torse. Heero me sera dans ses bras contre lui avant de dire :

- On va déjeuner ?

Je levais les yeux vers lui, c'est vrai que j'avais faim. Mais j'avais aussi une toute autre faim en cet instant. Je me couchai alors au dessus de lui avant de reprendre ses lèvres entre les miennes. Lorsque la baiser prit fin, je lui dis :

- Pas tout de suite, je veux rester près toi encore un peu.

Après un échange de sourire entendu, il se mit à me caresser le dos, m'emmena ainsi lentement vers le chemin de l'extase.

Quatre :

Il n'y avait pas tellement longtemps que j'étais réveillé lorsque je sentis, venant de la chambre d'a côté, des ondes de bonheur. Je me levais lentement avant de prendre des vêtements propres et de me rendre à la salle de bain. Lorsque je passais devant la chambre de mes amis, j'entendis des gémissements, me confirmant que le bonheur était en effet présent. Souriant, je me rendis dans la salle de bain. Une fois propre et habiller, je partis à la cuisine préparer le déjeuner. Trowa n'allait pas tarder à me rejoindre tout comme Wufei. Duo et Heero allait sûrement faire la grâce matinée, mais je ne savais pas ce que Kurama et Sheina allaient faire. Il serait certain que Sheina ne déjeunerait pas mais peut-être boira-t-elle quelques choses. Je préparai donc la table, ne mettant qu'une simple tasse sa place. Comme prévus, Trowa arriva alors que je finissais de mettre la table. Et comme à son habitude, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa en guise de bonjour, l'on se regardait un sourire aux lèvres. Trowa s'assit tandis que Wufei arrivait. Kurama et Sheina prirent place peu après lui. Le regard que le chinois leur portait en disait long. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Il émanait de lui plus de méfiance et de colère que jamais. Je pris place aux côtés de Trowa tandis que nous nous mettions à manger. Kurama et Sheina ne mangèrent pas. Pour ce qui est de Sheina je m'en doutais, mais Kurama… Je finis par prendre la parole :

- Tu ne manges pas Kurama ? Je comprends que Sheina ne se force plus maintenant que nous savons mais toi, il me semble que tu manges comme nous.

Il releva la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Après quelques secondes, il me dit :

- Tu as raison Quatre, je me nourris comme vous, mais je sais que le fait que nous soyons assit avec vous n'est pas apprécier de tous. En cet instant, notre seule présence à cette table est due au fait que l'on vous annonce notre départ.

- Vous partez ?

- Oui Quatre. Comme je viens de le dire, notre présence n'est pas appréciée par tous, et ce pour des raisons que je ne connais pas.

- Pour ma part, votre présence ne me gène pas. Et toi Trowa ?

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur votre présence parmi nous. Vous avez sauvé Quatre, Duo à deux reprise et je n'ai pas été blessé grâce à ton intervention. Pour ma part, vous avez le droit de rester.

- Moi je m'oppose à ce qu'il reste.

- Et pourquoi ça Wufei ?

- Tu es trop naïf Quatre. Les démons ne sont que des assassins, tu as vu toi-même de quoi ils sont capables, non ?

- Si tu parles du fait que Sheina ait prit l'âme de Duo, je te signal qu'elle lui a rendue.

- Crois-tu qu'ils le font à chaque fois ?

J'allais répliquer lorsque Sheina se leva. Elle regarda Wufei un instant avant de dire :

- Il est vrai que les démons relâchant les âmes capturées sont extrêmement rares. De toute manière quoi que vous disiez, ma décision est prise. Je n'ai pas le droit de briser la confiance que vous vous portez mutuellement par ma seule présence. Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir. Qui sait, l'on se reverra peut-être.

Sur ses quelques mots, elle sortit de la pièce, suivie par Kurama qui s'était levé lorsqu'elle parlait. Je ne savais plus que faire. C'est vrai que sa condition de démon mangeur d'âme m'effrayait, mais elle nous avait tout de même protégés.

Sheina :

Je savais très bien que Wufei ne voulait plus de nous ici. Mais son aversion envers les démons cachait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas par simple peur comme les humains normaux. Il me faisait penser à Heero au début. Se méfiant des démons en connaissance de cause. Et maintenant qu'il savait que je me nourrissais d'âme, il me haïssait totalement. C'est certain, il cachait quelque chose. Le fil de mes pensées fut brisé par Kurama :

- Tu vas appeler ton frère ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. En attendant qu'ils réalisent leur erreur, je reste dans l'ombre tandis que tu restes avec Yushuke.

Soupirant comme jamais, je fini par arrivé dans ma chambre. Kurama y entra avec moi tandis que j'invoquais un oiseau au plumage noir comme les ténèbres, à la gorge couleur de rubis et à la longue queue aux reflets bleu foncé. J'écrivais en toute hâte une lettre à mon frère, lui demandant de venir au plus vite, lui précisant qu'il devait se guider sur les liens de sang qui nous unissaient pour me retrouvé car il était trop dangereux de montrer ma présence. Une fois la lettre attachée à l'oiseau, il partit par la fenêtre remplir sa mission.

- Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il lui faudra pour avoir le message et arriver ?

- je ne sais pas, l'oiseau ne va pas rester plus de 15 min à lui transmettre, il est déjà dans les ténèbres maintenant. Ses petits animaux ailés sont très pratiques grâce à leur capacité de traverser les barrières des mondes. Je pense que Yushuke devrait arriver au plus tard dans la nuit. Je compte sur toi pour lui expliquer ce qui se passe et pour le convaincre de ne pas montrer sa nature.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais fait attention à toi.

- Ne t'en fait pas.

Je pris mon sac et le rempli avec le peu de vêtements que j'avais. Je n'allais pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre. Enfin, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Vivre en furtif au abord de leur refuge signifiait ne pas avoir beaucoup de confort pour vivre mais bon, ce ne serait pas le première et encore moins la dernière fois que ça m'arriverait. Une fois mon sac prêt, je fis face à Kurama. Sans rien dire, il s'écarta de la porte. Je lui dis juste avant de la franchir :

- fait attention à toi et protège-les, s'il te plait.

Je sortis de la chambre, mais en passant devant la porte de la salle à manger, j'entendis la voix de Duo m'appeler. Sans détourner le regard je continuais vers la sortie. Il me rattrapa juste devant la porte d'entrée et me dit :

-Quatre m'a dit que tu pars, c'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

- tout le monde n'est pas prêt à accepter ma véritable nature.

- Ne fait pas attention à Wufei. Il est toujours méfiant.

-Il me semble que Heero et Trowa aussi sont méfiant non ?

- Oui mais…

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, plongeant ainsi mon regard dans le sien et ainsi, le faire taire. Je fini par soupirer avant de dire :

- Tu connais Wufei depuis plus longtemps que moi, je ne veux pas que ma présence brise les liens d'amitié que vous avez tout les cinq. De plus, Wufei doit sûrement avoir de bonne raison pour haïr à se point les démons qui, comme moi, se nourrissent d'âmes.

-Mais tu nous a dis que tu ne t'en nourrissais pas.

- C'est vrai que je ne m'en nourris pas, je préfère avoir faim plutôt que de priver un humain de son essence vitale. Mais comme tu l'as constaté par toi-même, je ne peux pas toujours contrôler ma partie, disons, animal.

- Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

-S'il te plait Duo, la discutions est close, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, à moins d'être acceptée par tout le monde dans votre groupe. Je vous demande juste de faire attention à vous. Kurama reste au près de vous.

-Mais si Kurama reste, pourquoi pas toi ?

- Kurama ne se nourrit pas d'âmes comme moi. Même si Wufei s'en méfie comme la peste, lui ne risque pas de vous blesser par inadvertance, ou alors les conditions doivent vraiment être graves. Mais je sais que tant qu'il saura l'éviter, il le fera. Maintenant au revoir.

Je ne laissais plus le temps à Duo de répliquer, je sortis en m'éloignant assez rapidement. Lorsque je fus certaine que Duo ne regardait plus dans ma direction, je me plaçais dans la cime de l'un des arbres qui entouraient la maison pour attendre la venue de mon frère.


	11. Un nouveau venu rythme avec hurluberlu

Chapitre 11 : Un nouveau venu rythme avec hurluberlu.

Duo : 

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Wufei refusait sa présence. Je le savais méfiant mais quand même. Ce n'était plus de la méfiance qu'il dégageait, c'était de la haine. Je retourne alors dans la cuisine pour me placer devant lui et lui dire :

- Pourquoi restes-tu si obstiner. Elle ne nous fera pas de mal et tu le sais.

- C'est un démon. Les démons ne sont pas des compagnons dignes de confiance. Leur fourberie est grande, et leur soif de sang immense.

- Mais tu as vu part toi-même que Sheina nous à protéger. Nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

- Toi aussi tu es aveuglé par ce qu'elle a bien voulu nous montrer. Les démons ne sont pas « gentils ». Ce sont des monstres insensibles et sans pitiés. Détruisant et tuant pour le plaisir. Je n'accepte pas sa présence ici.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot borner Wufei. Lorsque tu te conduis comme ça, je ne vois en toi qu'un guerrier guidé par la colère. Tu n'es plus le fier combattant n'écoutant que la justice et servant le bien que j'ai connu, lorsque tu te laisse envahir par une haine que je ne comprends pas.

Sur ce, je partis de la pièce. J'avais besoin de me défouler. C'est pour cela que je partis faire un jogging dans les alentours de la maison.

*La nuit tombait à présent sur la maison que les G-boys avaient désignée comme leur planque du moment. Pourtant une ombre rodait autour d'eux.

Sheina :

Il fallait absolument que je parle à mon frère pour lui explique la situation. Il ne devait pas montrer sa nature de démons, bien que lui non plus ne se nourrissent pas d'âme. A la tombée de la nuit, une ombre se faufilait parmi les arbres. Je me glisse alors derrière elle, l'attrapant pour la plaquer contre un tronc. Les yeux de mon frère me fixaient avec surprise tandis que je lui souris pour lui dire :

- cela fait longtemps Yushuke.

- A qui le dis-tu ? Alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir si vite ?

- Il faut que tu aides Kurama pour moi.

- Tu ne peux pas l'aider toi-même ?

- Si, mais il me faut agir dans l'ombre. Les garçons de cette maison on découvert que je me nourrissais d'âme.

- Mais je croyais que tu n'en mangeais pas ?

- Laisse moi finir, idiot. Bien sur que je n'en mange pas. Mais l'un d'entre eux se méfie de moi depuis qu'il le sait. Il ne me croit pas. Je te demande de rester près de Kurama pour les protéger le temps qu'il comprenne son erreur.

- Pas de prob.

- Attend, je n'ai pas fini. Tu ne dois pas leur montrer ta véritable nature. Tu as vécu chez les humains un certain temps, tu sais donc comment faire pour ne pas leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. De plus essaye de ne pas les faire enrager, s'ils ne te supportent pas, ils se méfieront de toi. Compris ?

- Mais oui, y a pas de problème. Arrête de stresser tu va avoir des cheveux blancs ma grande.

Et sur ses quelques mots, il partit en direction de la maison. Soupirant, je partis m'installer pour veiller en me murmurant pour moi-même :

- Faite qu'il ne face pas de connerie. Je n'ai pas envie de réparer les pots cassés encore une fois.

Yushuke :

Bon, je devais trouver Kurama. C'était pour l'instant ma priorité. Elle était marrante ma sœur, je fais comment moi pour qu'il me prenne pour un humain. Je cueille des fleurs pour leur offrir ? J'aurais du lui demander comment rentré avant de partir. Ok, on réfléchit quelques minutes,… mais c'est Kura qui réfléchi d'habitude. Moi je fonce dans le tas. Pour une fois la solution se présenta à moi. Un jeune garçon aux yeux de glace me fixait, pointant sur moi un pistolet **G**lock 9 mm. Sans signe avant coureur, il appuya sur la détente. Trouvant la une bonne couverture en cet acte, je me laissai toucher. La balle vint se loger dans mon bras. Je tombais au sol sous l'impact avant de lui crier dessus :

- Non mais ça va pas de tirer sur les gens comme ça, j'vous ai rien fait moi.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Un ami de Kurama et de Sheina. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider pour vous protéger.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de protection.

-Je vois ça. Mais ce n'est pas une simple balle qui peut arrêter un démon.

Je le vis me regarder plus froidement. Ça méfiance venait d'augmenté d'un cran.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de dire :

- Es-tu un démon ?

- Non, mais je côtoie Kurama et Sheina donc je sais de quoi je parle.

- Hum…

- Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire… comme tu veux.

- Je ne pense pas que Sheina t'aurais envoyé ici si tu n'es était pas un.

Aie, il était perspicace lui, il avait en plus l'air de connaître un peu ma sœur. Mais il fallait que j'entre, je fis donc ce pourquoi j'étais le plus fort, l'impro.

- Qu'insinues-tu ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas un démon que je ne sais pas me battre. J'utilise l'énergie astrale et non l'énergie démoniaque. Je suis même certain que toi tu ne sais pas te servir de la tienne. Et puis merde, j'ai froid, j'ai faim et en plus j'ai mal au bras maintenant. Pourquoi tu m'as tiré dessus bordel.

Sheina m'avait prévenu de sonné et de me présenté comme étant l'un de leur ami. Le seul problème c'est que je sais pas où elle est moi sa putain de porte. Je reposais mon regard sur le garçon qui m'avait blessé. Il avait baissé son arme mais restait méfiant. Je repris la parole :

- Au fait, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles. Moi c'est Yushuke Urameshi.

- Heero. C'est bon suit moi.

- Ok merci. Mais j'aimerai que Kura sache que je suis là.

- Hum…

Sur ce, Heero se dirigea vers la porte arrière de la maison. Je le suivais. Lorsque je fus rentré, je vis quatre garçons dont Kurama. Celui-ci s'approcha de moi et me dit :

- Content de te revoir Yushuke. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Mais j'ai vachement mal au bras et j'ai …

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mon estomac la fini pour moi en se mettant à faire un bruit pas possible. Kurama se mit à rire, suivis d'un autre garçon aux longs cheveux nattés. Celui-ci s'approcha de moi et me dit :

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Bienvenue parmi nous.

- Merci.

Un autre garçon s'approcha de moi :

- Bonsoir. Suit moi, je vais te soigné tandis que Trowa te prépara quelques choses à manger.

- Merci…

-Quatre.

Sur ce je le suivis.

Heero :

J'attendais que Quatre et se Yushuke soient partit pour me placer devant Kurama. Celui-ci me sourit et dit :

- Alors, quelles questions veux-tu me poser ?

- Est-ce un démon ?

-Non, si s'en était un jamais tu ne l'aurais surpris.

- Hum…Est-il capable de se battre alors ?

- Heero, ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas un démon qu'il ne sait pas se battre. Défie-le et tu verras.

- C'est ce que je compte faire.

Peu après, Quatre revint accompagné de Yushuke. Celui-ci avait enlevé sa veste en jean et la portais maintenant sur l'épaule. Il portait un tee-shirt sans manche noir. L'une de ses épaules avait été bandée par les soins de Quatre. Nous étions maintenant à table tandis que Yushuke mangeais les pâtes préparées part Trowa. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au trois quart de son assiette, je lui demandais :

- Tu m'as bien dit être capable de te défendre ?

Il continua à manger mais il posa son regard sur moi. Il fini par me dire :

- Oui et ?

- Alors je t'attends demain à 8h dans la salle d'entraînement. Kurama te montrera où elle se trouve.

Il me regarda un instant avec de grands yeux horrifier avant de me dire presque paniquer :

- Mais t'es malade, je me lève pas à 8h moi, je suis pas fou.

Kurama se mit à rire, tandis que Yushuke se tourna vers lui en lui disant :

- Non mais il n'y a rien de drôle, j'veux dormir moi. Je suis pas un Yohko !

- le faite que je sois un démon renard n'a rien à voir avec le faite que je dors moins que toi.

- oui mais avoue quand même que c'est tôt -_-

- Je suis d'accord, je ne veux pas me lever si tôt.

- Rien ne t'y oblige Duo.

- Mais Heero, en te levant tu vas me réveillé et puis je veux voir le combat.

Je soupirais avant de dire :

- C'est bon, vient pour 10h.

- Merci Duo, tu me sauves la vie. J'avais pas envie de me lever si tôt.

- Je te comprends, je suis aussi un adepte de la grasse matinée.

- Il serait peut-être temps d'aller dormir quand même, sinon j'en connais au moins un qui ne saura pas se levé.

- Heero a raison, tous au lit.

- merci Quatre.

- Heu… au faite. Je dors où moi ?

- Kurama te montrera la chambre où dormait Sheina.

- Oki.

- Ah oui, méfie-toi de Wufei ?

- Pourquoi Duo ?

- Tu connais Sheina et Kurama, il déteste les démons et encore plus Sheina.

- Mais pourquoi la déteste-t-il tant ?

- Elle se nourrit d'âme humaine.

Je le vis haussez les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air d'accord. Après quelques instants de silence, il répondit à Duo :

- Je ne veux pas te contredire mais Sheina ne se nourrit **pas **d'âme.

- Elle nous l'a avoué après avoir avalé la mienne.

- C'était un accident, ça j'en suis sûr et certains.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- J'ai déjà combattu à ses côtés, je sais de quoi elle est capable et je connais aussi ses principes.

- Je suis certain que c'était un accident vu qu'elle a recraché presque toutes les âmes qu'elle a avalées en plus de la mienne. Mais Wufei ne veut pas la croire.

- C'est un imbécile. Sheina hait les âmes, elle préfère faire comme son père plutôt que de voler la vie d'un humain.

-Faire comme sont père ?

- Yushuke, assez !

-Pourquoi Kura? Je ne fais que répondre aux questions.

- Fait comme tu veux, mais sache tout de même tenir ta langue.

- Ne t'en fait pas.

Sur ce, Kurama sortit de la pièce d'un pas plutôt rapide par rapport à son habitude. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cette discussion. Je reportais alors mon attention sur Yushuke. Celui-ci fixait la porte part laquelle Kurama était sortit. Il soupira avant de se retourner vers nous et de nous dire :

- Excusé le, il n'est jamais ainsi d'ordinaire. Il doit s'inquiète pour Sheina. Pour en revenir à ta question Duo, Raizen, le père de Sheina, est mort après avoir refusé de se nourrir pendant plus de milles ans.

- Milles ans !!!

- Oui Duo. Raizen est mort de faim. Je trouve donc que les réactions de ton ami cruelles. Si Sheina a perdu le contrôle de sa partie démoniaque c'est quand même à cause des blessures et de la fatigue ressentie en ayant combattu avec et pour vous.

- Elle t'a expliqué ce qui sait passer ?

- Oui Heero, elle m'a envoyé un oiseau messager portant une lettre résumant la situation.

Duo se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je souris avant de dire :

- Il est temps d'aller dormir. 10 h dans la salle d'entraînement, n'oublie pas Yushuke.

- T'en fait pas, j'y serais. J'ai hâte de me battre.

Il fit craquer ses doigts et partit en direction du couloir. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, je posais mon regard sur Duo. Celui-ci sentit mon regard et se tourna vers moi. Il me sourit de manière qui en disait beaucoup sur ses intentions. Je le pris alors dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser. Nous fûmes interrompus par Yushuke qui venait de réapparaître. Il nous regarda un instant avant de dire :

- Désolé de vous dérangé mais Kura étant partit avant la fin de la discussion, je ne sais pas où est ma chambre.

Duo se mit à rire avant de dire :

- C'est la dernière porte au fond du couloir de droite, on va te montrer.

- ok merci. Et…heu… encore désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Avant qu'il ne reparte, je pris la parole :

- ça ne te dérange pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Nous deux.

- Ben non, vous avez fait votre choix et je ne vous connais pas assez que pour vous jugez. De plus, ta question reviendrait à me demander si la présence de Kurama et de Sheina me dérange alors…

Duo lui souri, je n'en fait pas de même mais j'appréciais ça réaction. Il avait raison. Et Duo aussi avait eu raison lorsque nous avions rejeté Sheina. C'était idiot. Tous les mondes faisaient ses propres choix, et les autres n'avaient pas le droit de les juger. De plus, Kurama et Sheina n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix quand à leur naissance et donc à leur nature. Après avoir montré sa chambre à Yushuke, j'entraînais Duo jusqu'à notre lit. Je lui fis découvrir une nouvelle fois l'étendue de mon amour pour lui. La nuit fut courte certes, mais magnifique.

* le lendemain, dans la salle d'entraînement, 9 h40.

Heero :

- Hee-chan… Pourquoi tu m'as fait lever… j'suis fatiguéééééééééééééééééééé….

- arrête de râler, c'est toi qui voulais assister au combat, Non ?

- Ouais mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulait faire du sport hier soir.

Je pris des couleurs avant de faire un rapide demi tour et de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Jamais, au grand jamais, depuis que j'avais goûté aux fruits interdits qu'était ses lèvres et son corps, je n'avais pus lui résisté lorsqu'il me regardait ainsi. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, la tête discrètement penchée sur le côté, les cheveux lâchés et emmêler. Soupirant, je m'approchais de lui pour lui prendre sa brosse des mains. Il me sourit et dit :

- Merci.

Je souris avant de me mettre à lui brossé les cheveux et de les natter. Il n'avait pas voulu se lever. Je lui avais donc dit de prendre sa brosse et un élastique pour se brosser les cheveux ici. Lorsque j'eu terminé, les autres étaient présent. Il ne manquait plus que Kurama et Yushuke. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après les autres. Yushuke était encore à moitié endormit tandis que Kurama souriait. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole :

- Désolé du retard mais je suis partit courir tôt se matin et lorsque je suis rentré prendre une douche, Yushuke dormait toujours.

- Ouais, on a compris, c'est ma faute. Bon, prêt pour la baston. C'est qui mon adversaire ?

- Moi.

Yushuke regarda Wufei dans les yeux avant de sourire. Il fini par dire :

- Bien.

Wufei était déjà en place sur le tatami. Yushuke se dirige vers sa place, mais Kurama l'arrêté pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Kurama :

C'était donc Wufei qui allait se battre. Yushuke semblait apprécier cette perspective. Avant qu'il ne se place devant le chinois, je lui attrapais le bras pour lui dire au creux de l'oreille :

- Retient tes coups, n'utilise pas l'énergie astral et surtout de laisse rien paraître de ton énergie démoniaque.

- T'en fait pas.

- Mouais, fait gaffe quand même.

- Qu'est ce que vous complotez ?

- Mais rien Heero. Allez, place à la baston.

Sur ces derniers mots, il se plaça devant Wufei. Celui-ci le salua et se mit en garde. Yushuke en fit de même. C'est Heero qui donna le signal de départ. Le combat commença immédiatement après. Les deux adversaires étaient déterminés à gagner. Les coups s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle, mais j'étais certain que Yushuke contrôlait sa force comme je lui avais demandé. Ils se bloquaient mutuellement. Rares étaient les coups qui touchaient. Wufei toucha le premier. Yushuke recula d'un pas, mais il repartit immédiatement à l'assaut. Aucuns des deux adversaires ne cédaient de terrain à l'autre. Ils combattaient pour gagner. Wufei fini par trouver une faille dans la garde de son adversaire, il en profita et projeta Yushuke à terre. Il sourit et profita de cette occasion pour lui porter un coup douloureux lorsqu'il est réussi. Cette technique consiste à faire un grand écart debout avant d'abattre son talon sur le thorax de son adversaire. Cependant, Yushuke esquiva le coup et, comme je m'en doutais malheureusement, se laissa emporté par le combat. Je sentis son énergie astrale augmentée. De ce faite, son flux astral se mit à accéléré. Wufei sembla hésiter un instant, comme frappé d'une appréhension. Mais ce n'était pas un soldat pour rien. Il se reprit et repartit aussitôt à l'attaque. Alors que son pied allait toucher Yushuke au visage, celui-ci fut arrêté par une sorte de champs de force. L'énergie astrale de Yushuke se manifestait. Celui-ci sourit à Wufei avant de partir dans un enchaînement de coups de point. Wufei, surpris par le champ de force et par l'augmentation soudaine de la rapidité de son adversaire, fit de son mieux pour parer les coups. Il fini cependant par se prendre un coup, ce qu'il le fit chuter. Lorsqu'il fut à terre, Yushuke se mit à califourchon sur lui, souriant d'un air moqueur. Wufei était fou de rage. Premièrement parce qu'il avait perdu et deuxièmement parce que Yushuke le ridiculisait devant ses coéquipiers. Les amis de Wufei étaient surpris. Yushuke me regardait en souriant, je soupirais. Il fini par se relever tandis que Wufei en faisait autant. Le chinois, un fois debout, prit la parole, sa voix tremblait de colère :

- Comment se fait-il que mon coup ne t'ait pas atteint ?

Yushuke avait le don de me faire perdre légèrement patience. Je lui dis :

- Je t'avais dis de te contrôler Yushuke. Tu as la mauvaise habitude de laisser le combat prendre le pas sur ta raison. Tu sais pourtant qu'il ne faut pas toujours avoir recours à l'énergie astrale.

Les G boys suivaient la conversation d'une oreille plus qu'intéressée. Ce fut Wufei qui réagit le plus vite :

- Energie astrale ???

- Oui. Sheina et moi en possédons mais nous utilisons plus souvent notre énergie démoniaque. L'énergie astrale et l'énergie démoniaque sont à peu près identiques, ou du moins elles servent, en gros, à la même chose. Les humains utilisent l'énergie astrale et non la démoniaque. Et comme d'habitude, Yushuke n'a pas pus s'empêcher d'y aller à fond.

- Désolé Kura mais quand j'me bats, c'est la baston qui passe avant tout.

- Oui je le sais malheureusement. Cependant ça arrive bien trop souvent. Tu devrais réfléchir avant de foncer tête baissée. Tu le sais pourtant, après tout les mauvais coups que tu te sois ramassé à cause de ça.

- C'est bon… j'ai compris. Tu deviens aussi chiant que Sheina dans ses grands jours.

Duo décida de s'intégrer dans la conversation. Il était apparemment très intéressé par la perspective qu'un humain puisse avoir une telle énergie.

-Yushuke, nous aussi on est capable de se servir de cette énergie ?

- Heu… C'est assez compliqué. Tous les humains possèdent de l'énergie astrale. Mais certains ont une plus grande capacité à la maîtriser que d'autres.

- Et comment on fait pour savoir si on sait la maîtriser ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Ça t'intéresse ?

- Ben oui, ça peut être puissant. J'ai compris que seuls les démons possèdent et peuvent se servir de l'énergie démoniaque, mais je ne savais pas que l'énergie astrale était pratiquement à la portée de tout le monde.

-Heu… C'est un peu plus compliquer que ça. Kura tu veux pas lui expliquer ?

Je soupirais un instant avant de jeter un coup d'œil au groupe. Ils avaient tous l'air grandement intéressé. Mais seul Duo le montrait clairement. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je fini par dire :

- En gros, ce que Yushuke a dit n'est pas faux. Tous les humains ont une quantité d'énergie plus ou moins important. Cette quantité étant déterminée à la naissance. Certaines personnes s'en rendent compte, d'autres pas.

- Et comment peut-on savoir si on en a beaucoup ou pas ? Comment fait-on pour s'en rendre compte ?

- C'est assez compliqué pour moi de répondre à la question. Je suis un démon, donc j'utilise mon énergie de manière innée. Pour ne pas faire trop compliqué, pour ce qui est de la quantité, cela dépend de divers facteur. Sinon l'énergie astrale peut se manifester d'elle-même de diverse manière. Yushuke l'à découvert par hasard, l'un de nos amis était fort sensible à tout ce qui l'entourait, visible ou pas.

- Tu dis qu'une sensibilité hors du commun peut-être la preuve, de la manifestation d'énergie astrale ?

- tout à fait. Et si tu penses à Quatre, je confirme que son énergie astrale est assez développée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Quatre. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir digérer l'information. Ce fut Duo qui brisa le silence :

- Tu veux dire que l'empathie de Quatre est due à la présence d'énergie astrale ?

- Exactement.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Vous ne me l'aviez jamais demandé.

- Oui mais quand même. Et nous, on en a ?

- Comme tous les humains. La différence c'est que chez vous elle est sous forme latente.

- on ne peut donc pas l'utilisé.

- Tu as tout compris Duo.

- Et on ne peut pas la « réveiller » ?

- Vu l'entraînement et les épreuves que vous avez traversés, c'est assez étrange que, si vous puissiez l'utilisé, elle ne se soit pas encore manifester. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne se réveillera jamais. Elle l'a peut-être déjà fait sans que vous en ayez conscience.

- Rabat joie ! Pourquoi Quatre il en a et pas nous ?

- Comme Kurama la dit, il n'y a qu'un petit nombre d'humains qui développe leur énergie astrale.

- C'est quand même injuste !

- C'est la vie. Bon, que fait-on, ce petit combat m'a donné faim !

- D'accord avec toi, j'ai faim aussi.

- Alors allons manger.

- Ok Quatre.

L'après midi se passa sans problème. Seul Wufei restait encore méfiant. Les autres avaient accepté la présence de Yushuke. Malheureusement, je présentais le pire. Il était prés de 17h 30 et Je n'avais vu, ni Duo, ni Yushuke depuis un certain temps. Quatre préparait le souper avec l'aide de Trowa. Wufei s'entraînait au corps à corps avec Heero et, pour ma part, j'étais tranquillement entraîne de lire, couché sur mon lit. Je sentais la tempête arrivée. Duo et Yushuke préparaient certainement un mauvais coup. C'est alors qu'un bon quart d'heure après, deux cris retentirent en cœur. Tout deux désignant la même personne.

- DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Wufei et Heero)

Juste après ce cri, deux personnes prissent d'un fou rire firent éruption dans ma chambre. Soupirant, je me levais avant de leur demander :

- Qu'avez-vous fait tout les deux ?

- Rien de bien méchant (Yushuke)

- Nous avons juste… (Duo)

- Echangé… (Yushuke)

- Les affaires de Quatre avec celles d'Heero… (Duo)

- Et les affaires de Trowa avec celle de Wufei. (Yushuke)

Soupirant encore une fois, je réfléchis un instant pour trouver une solution. Je fini par leur dire :

- Vous feriez bien d'aller vous excuser et de remettre tout à ça place.

- Pourquoi ???

- Yushuke, ils ne vont pas tarder a entré et mon petit doigts me dit que leur humeur n'est pas au beau fixe. Alors il faudrait mieux…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit avec violence. Derrière se trouvait un Heero d'une humeur massacrant seulement vêtu d'un essuie autour de la taille. Ce fut avec une voie tremblant de colère qu'il dit :

- DUO !!!

- Oui.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Baka. J'en ai marre de toi et de tes conneries.

- Mais…

- Tu vas aller tout remettre en place et MAINTENANT !!!

- C'est bon, ce n'était qu'une blague, et puis c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée. Donc, si quelqu'un doit être blâmé et doit tout remettre en place c'est moi. Ce n'est pas la peine d'hurler comme ça.

Heero posa les yeux sur Yushuke avant de les reposer sur Duo. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée. Heero soupira et s'avança. Il obligea Duo à relever les yeux avant de lui dire :

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça tenshi. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

- pas grave, on va aller ranger.

Yushuke sortit de la chambre. Duo allait en faire autant, mais juste avant de sortit, il se retourna, sourit à Heero et lui dit :

- T'es super mignon comme ça Hee-chan.

Puis il partit en riant.

Heero avait légèrement rougit sur le coup. Je pense qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait presque entièrement nu devant moi et, il y a quelques instants, devant Yushuke. Il se tourna vers moi, me regarda un instant puis sortit.

Lorsque tout fut remis en place, l'on passa à table. La soirée se passa bien.

Le lendemain matin, au lever du soleil, je me levais, m'habillait et partit dans la forêt bordant la demeure. Je me mis à courir tranquillement en direction du sud-est.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, j'arrivais dans une clairière bordant un lac aux eaux cristallines. Dans celui-ci se baignait Sheina, ses longs cheveux l'entourant telle une aura ténébreuse. Ses ailes étaient repliées dans son dos. Elle portait le maillot acheté plutôt. Sur la rive se trouvait son sac et étendu sur une branche, ses vêtements séchaient. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction avant de plonger. Quelques instants plus tard, elle émergeait à, à peine deux mètre de a berge. Je m'agenouillais près de l'eau tandis que Sheina se rapprochait. Souriant, je lui dis :

-Salut.

- Hum… tout se passe bien ?

-Oui. Ils n'ont pas l'air de trop soupçonner Yushuke.

- Bien.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester seule, tu deviens aussi sociable que Hieï !

- et ?

Je fini par soupirer. Lorsqu'elle était seule, elle finissait par se renfermer sur elle-même. J'approchais mon visage du sien, souriant, avant de lui dire :

- Tu vois qu'il est utile se maillot. Il te va très bien.

Elle me regarda un instant avant de m'attraper et de me lancer au milieu du lac. Lorsque je sortis la tête de l'eau, elle était sortie, les ailes enroulées autour d'elle. Je souris avant de me mettre à nager vers le bord. Lorsque ce fut fait, je sortis et regardais Sheina. Celle-ci était pratiquement sèche, elle était entraîne de se rhabiller. Je m'approchais d'elle avant de lui dire :

- Je fais comment pour me sécher, je ne suis pas un démon de feu moi.

Je la vis me regarder. En soupirant, elle tourna la tête en me tendant la main. Je retirais mes vêtements (16) pour rester en boxer. Elle les prit avant d'élever son énergie et en quelques instants, mes vêtements étaient complètement secs. Elle se tourna vers moi et me les tendit. Elle du voir que je frissonnais car elle vint se placer dans mon dos, me prit dans ses bras et augmenta une nouvelle fois sa température corporelle. Je fus bientôt entouré d'une douce aura de chaleur. Fermant les yeux, je me rappelais de la fois où elle m'avait sauvé la vie.

Flash back :

Dans les ténèbres, alentours de l'île des glaces, un combat sans merci faisait rage. Quatre démons au milieu de bien d'autre. Une ombre argentée, une ombre aux grandes ailes, une ombre à la longue chevelure noire et aux étranges tatouages et une autre, plus petite, aux yeux de braise. Le peuple des ténèbres était perturbé. Il planait un vent de mystère. Un vent chargé d'odeur étrange. D'odeur d'humain. Les démons de basse classe s'exaltaient à la perspective d'un lien entre les deux mondes. La tempête de glace faite rage depuis plusieurs semaines, quatre amis qui combattent. Qui se font séparer. Le combat dur depuis deux nuits, la fatigue se fait sentir, les coups se font moins violents. Les blessures sont nombreuses et profonde. Meurtrières pour certaines. Les simples démons s'écroulent les uns après les autres. Un petit oiseau messager se faufile entre les morts. Il porte un message crucial. La silhouette qui possède des ailes le voit, elle s'envole et l'attrape. Il porte un message d'appel à l'aide. L'ombre s'écrie :

- Yushuke, Hieï allez au château, ils ont besoin d'aide.

Aussitôt les deux protagonistes partir en quatrième vitesse. Le combat continua jusque, enfin, les démons de basse classe rebroussent chemin.

Fin du flash back.

Kurama : 

Durant se combat nous avions été bien des fois blesser. Nous avions du rester dans les parages pendant quelques jours. C'est installer dans une grotte que tu m'avais sauvé la vie en me serrant contre toi et en me réchauffant.

Sheina me sortit de mes pensées en me murmurant d'une douce voix:

- Arrête de rêver Kura, les autres vont se demander ou tu restes.

- Je leur dirais que je suis venu piquer une tête dans le lac.

- tu es sec mon grand.

- Je replonge alors.

- Sa valait bien la peine que je te sèche. Allez, rhabille-toi.

Sur ce, elle me mit mes vêtements sur la tête avant de ramasser son sac et de commencer à s'éloigner. Avant d'entrer dans la forêt, elle se retourna et me dit :

- Fait attention à toi Kura. Et dit à Yushuke que je suis au courant pour son exploit.

Je lui souris avant qu'elle ne s'envole dans la forêt. Je me remis en route. Je devais faire attention, Yushuke risquait de ne pas se réveiller en cas d'attaque. J'étais parti à 6 h30 et il était maintenant presque 7h 30. En entrant dans la cuisine, je me retrouvais face à face avec un glock 9mm. Heero me regarda d'un œil suspect avant de baisser son arme et de me dire :

- D'où viens-tu ?

- d'un jogging, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air fatigué pour revenir d'une course.

- Tu veux peut-être venir courir avec moi, tu verras alors part toi-même.

- Pourquoi pas. Wufei va arriver, nous irons avec lui.

Wufei arriva 10 minutes après notre discussion. Le chinois me regarda un instant, suspicieux. Heero lui dit :

- On va aller faire un jogging, tu viens avec nous ?

Wufei le regarda puis acquiesça. L'instant suivant nous étions dans la forêt au pas de course. Je savais que Sheina veillait tandis que nous courrions. Nous étions partit vers 7h 45 et il était maintenant 8h 45. Heero avait décidé de faire un grand tour. Lorsque l'on arriva dans la cuisine, Quatre et Trowa y préparaient le déjeuner. L'on prit place à table tandis que Quatre nous donnais une tasse de café à Heero et une tasse de thé à Wufei et à moi. Je souris à Quatre pour le remercier, avant de me mettre à boire. Ce fut Trowa qui prit la parole :

- Où étiez-vous si tôt ?

- Nous courions.

- Tout les trois ?

- Oui.

- Et depuis quand vous courrez ?

- Depuis 7h 45.

- Et bien, vous êtes motivés.

Le petit déjeuner prit, l'on partit chacun prendre une douche. La journée fut plutôt calme. Yushuke s'entraînait avec Duo tandis que Wufei, Trowa et Quatre étaient partit faire des courses. Heero, quand à lui, se trouvait devant son ordinateur. Tout se passa sans problème. Pourtant, le soir venu, une étrange sensation m'envahit. C'était un sentiment empli de méfiance et d'appréhension.

Depuis le début de la soirée, je lissais dans le salon en compagnie des autres. Seuls Duo et Yushuke étaient toujours dans la salle d'entraînement. Pourtant il m'était impossible de me concentré sur mon livre. Les mots se succédèrent sans que je sois capable de me concentré dessus. Fermant mon livre un peu brutalement, je me levais. Trowa leva les yeux et me dit :

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Rien, je n'arrive pas à lire. Je vais aller voir où se trouve Yushuke et Duo. Il me semble qu'ils ne sont pas sortit de la salle d'entraînement de tout l'après midi. Si ça tombe, ils préparent encore un mauvais coup.

Il ne dit rien mais acquiesça. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Quatre. Celui-ci c'était endormir, la tête sur ses genoux. Je me dirigeai donc vers l'arrière de la maison. Arrivé sur place, je vis un Duo complètement exténue, couché à terre. Yushuke n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état. Il était courbé en deux, les mains sur les genoux cherchant son souffle. Je soupirai, vu son état, il n'avait même pas fait attention. Je m'avançais. Duo se releva tant bien que mal tandis que Yushuke s'était redressé. Je pris la parole :

- Qu'avez-vous fait pour être dans un tel état ?

- On s'entraînait. Je sais que tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas une énergie astrale faramineuse, mais un peu d'entraînement ne fait de mal à personne. De plus, les autres n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je devais trouver de quoi me défouler.

- Oui mais tu dois être exténué, et j'en connais un qui ne vas pas apprécier.

Sur le coup, Duo rougit. Il me dit ensuite :

- tu savais pour nous deux ?

- Bien sur, il suffit de vous regarder. Et puis je te signal que j'ai vu le choix d'Heero lorsqu'il t'a rendu ton âme.

Duo me sourit avant de se diriger vers la porte. Mais avant de la franchir, il se tourna et dit :

- Bonne nuit les gars. Yushuke, on remet ça demain.

Sur ce, il partit. Lorsque je fus sur et certains qu'il ne pouvait plus nous entendre, je me tournais vers Yushuke pour lui dire :

- Tu as sentis ?

- Quoi !!!

Soupirant, je le regardais un instant avant de lui dire :

- Vient !

Yushuke ne dit rien mais reprit son sérieux et me suivis. Nous partîmes ensemble hors de la maison, il pleuvait. L'on s'éloigna tout les deux. Lorsqu'on fut assez loin de la maison, Sheina nous rejoignit. Immédiatement elle nous demande :

- Vous avez sentit ?

- Oui.

- Mais de quoi vous parlé à la fin ?

- Tu n'as pas sentis ???

- Mais vous allez m'explique se que j'aurais du sentir ?

(Crier)

- Imbécile. Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est pour les protéger, et toi tu n'es même pas capable de sentir le danger venir.

- Arrête de me crier dessus !

(Fin des cris)

- Alors soit plus attentif et fais ce que l'on te demande.

- Tu es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets.

- C'est normal puisque c'est ta sœur.

S et Y : Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Et bien voila, vous êtes d'accord maintenant.

Ils me regardèrent un instant. Sheina fini par soupirer en secouant la tête tandis que Yushuke s'était mis à rigole. Sheina fini par reprendre la parole :

- Désolé Yushuke. Cela fait plusieurs heures que je ressens une énergie étrange dans les environs, mais pas moyenne de mettre la main sur la source de cette étrange aura.

- Je l'ai ressentie aussi. Mais je n'arrive pas n'on plus à en localiser la source.

Sur ce, Yushuke ferma les yeux et leva la tête. Après quelques instants il dit :

- Vous avez raison. Je la ressens maintenant. Je pense que le combat avec Duo m'a distrait à un tel point que je ne l'ai pas ressentie. Il faut dire qu'elle est assez diffuse.

- Tu as raison, c'est comme si elle nous entourait. Comme si nous étions au cœur de la source.

- Mais la seule chose qui nous entoure c'est la forêt. La source serait les arbres ?

- Hum… non, ça ne peut pas être ça.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je parcours la forêt à longueur de journée, et puis Kurama est un esprit renard, si quelque chose clochait avec la nature des plantes il l'aurait remarqué tout de suite.

- Ta sœur à raison.

- Alors quoi ?

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, aucun d'entre nous ne parla. Le silence n'était plus brisé que pas les bruits de la forêt et de la pluie…. La pluie ! Mais oui. Elle aussi elle nous entourait. Nos ennemis avaient parmi eux, une personne qu'ils surnommaient le marin. Ma réaction fut brusque. Je partis en courant vers la maison tandis qu'en m'élançant, je criais le nom de mon amie :

- Sheina !!!

Aussitôt, elle courut à mes côtés, suivie de son frère. Sheina réagit la première en me demandant :

- Qui a-t-il ?

-La pluie. L'un de nos ennemis se nomme le marin et seule la pluie est l'élément « étranger » qui nous entoure.

Le trajet du retour fut bref. L'on entra tour les trois en même temps avant de se séparer. Yushuke allait à l'étage tandis que Sheina et moi nous occupions du rez-de-chaussée. Dans le salon se trouvait un immense être aqueux. Dans celui-ci se trouvais Quatre et Trowa entraîne de se débattre. Heero, quand à lui, se débattait pour ne pas se faire absorbé. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il cria :

- C'est quoi se bordel ? Et Duo ?

- On t'expliquera plus tard. Si Duo est à l'étage, Yushuke s'en occupe.

- Quatre commence à manquer d'air !

Sur ce, Sheina commença à augmenter sa température corporelle. Bien vite le dragon apparu sur son bras. Elle fit alors apparaître une flamme rouge et noir dans sa main, elle dit ensuite à Heero :

- Heero, laisse-toi absorbé.

- Quoi !!!

- fait moi confiance.

Heero la regarda un instant avant de retenir sa respiration et de se laisser allé. L'être aqueux n'hésita pas et l'avala. Sheina lança immédiatement le dragon sur l'humanoïde ennemi. Celui-ci se débattit en hurlant. Un hurlement rauque et grave. Quelques instants plus tard, l'être formé d'eau ne fut qu'un ancien souvenir. Quatre recrachait l'eau qu'il avait avalé tandis qu'Heero et Trowa reprenait leur souffle.

Sheina :

Je m'approchais de Quatre et de Trowa pour voir comment ils allaient. L'état de Trowa n'avait rien de grave, il n'avait pas ingurgité eau. Quatre par contre, avait de l'eau dans les poumons. En effet, cette eau n'avait rien de naturelle, elle continuait donc à s'attaquer à l'organisme de Quatre. Me tournant vers Kurama, je lui demandais :

- Tu sais lui retirer cette eau ?

- Pas de problème.

Sur ce, je partis de la pièce, suivant les flaques sur le sol. Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Kurama pour sauver Quatre. Plus je m'approchais de la salle d'entraînement et plus l'eau était abondante. Entrant dans celle-ci, je vis la copie conforme de l'être détruit il y a peu. Dans celui-ci se trouvait Wufei, inconscient. Je me dépêchais de détruire on ennemis avant de prendre le chinois dans mes bras et de l'emmener près de Kurama. En entrant dans le salon, je vis Quatre assit dans le divan. Son teint était pâle mais au moins il était vivant. Je posais le chinois sur le sol, le laissant entre les mains expertes de mon ami.

Kurama :

Sheina venait d'arriver avec, dans les bras, Wufei inconscient. J'allais devoir faire la même chose que pour Quatre. Prenant une petite graine dans mes cheveux, je vins ensuite la placer sur le torse du chinois avant d'y introduire une petite quantité d'énergie et de la laisser faire. Cette plante des ténèbres adorait l'eau, elle glissa l'une de ses tentacules dans la bouche du chinois pour atteindre ses poumons. Une fois dedans, elle se mit à pomper toute l'eau étrangère au corps de Wufei. Il ne lui fallut qu'une ou deux minutes en tout pour finir son travail. Lorsqu'il n'y eu plus d'eau, elle retira d'elle-même ses tentacules. Je la fis ensuite redevenir simple graine avant de la replacer dans mes cheveux. Lorsque je me retournais, Sheina n'était plus là.

Sheina :

Wufei était sauvé. Je m'éclipsai en douceur pour me rendre à l'étage. En effet, il y avait un certain temps que Yushuke y était. Et même si jamais je ne lui aurais avoué, je m'inquiétais pour lui. Une fois en haut des escaliers, j'entendis des bruits de lutte. Je me précipitais alors immédiatement vers l'endroit d'où ils provenaient. La chambre de Duo. Dans celle-ci se trouvait Yushuke entraîne de se démener pour empêcher l'être aqueux d'absorbé totalement Duo. Celui-ci était inconscient, et la moitié inférieure de son corps se trouvait déjà dans notre ennemi. Lorsque mon frère me vit, il cria :

- vient m'aider ! Le rayon astral ne fait que le transpercer.

- Je ne peux pas utiliser le feu des ténèbres si vous êtes hors de lui.

- Compris.

Sur ce, il se laissa absorbé avec Duo. Je m'empressais alors de libérer le dragon pour éliminer cet ennemi. Les autres arrivèrent presque immédiatement après. Heero se précipita sur Duo, tant dit que je me rendais près de mon frère pour l'aider à se relever. Je m'approchais ensuite de Duo afin de poser ma main sur son torse. Fermant les yeux, je sondais ses poumons. Rien, pas la moindre goutte d'eau. Je rouvris les yeux avant de me tourner vers Yushuke et de lui demander :

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- L'espèce de chose l'a assommé juste avant que je n'arrive, j'te jure que j'y suis pour rien.

- s'il n'est qu'assommé ce n'est pas bien grave.

Sur ses derniers mots je sortis de la pièce. Mais avant que je ne franchisse la porte, Quatre me dit :

- Où vas-tu ?

- Voir où se cache notre véritable ennemi. Le marin.

Sur ce, je partis dans la forêt. Je tournais pendant plus d'une heure sous la pluie sans le trouver. J'étais trempée et pour une fois, j'avais froid. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le trouver. Cela m'énervait. Je fini par décider de rentré. Il était inutile de continuer à tourner en vain. Tout ce que je risquais c'était d'inquiéter les autres. Je venais à peine de rentré que déjà je me retrouvais la tête sous un essuie. La voix de Quatre me parvint :

- Tu es complètement trempée, tu dois être complètement gelée.

Je soupirais, laissant Quatre me sécher les cheveux. Les trois invocations du dragon m'avaient fatiguée, je trouvais donc plus sage de ne pas utiliser de l'énergie pour une chose si futile. Lorsque mes cheveux ne dégoulinèrent plus, Quatre retira l'essuie de ma tête. Je vis alors le sourire en coin de Kurama. Soupirant, je suivis Quatre dans le salon.

____________________________________________

(16) On ne bave pas, c'est mauvais pour le clavier (je sais c'est dur mais quand même) -_^


	12. Une raison de haïr un démon

Chapitre 12 : Une raison de haïr un démon.

Wufei :

D'après ce que les autres m'avaient raconté, c'était Sheina qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Ce…Monstre, cet assassin, ce mangeur d'âme, ce voleur de vie. Je ne lui avais rien demandé. Plus j'y pensais et plus ça m'énervait. Quatre venait d'entrer dans le salon, suivit de cette dégénérescence du monde. Elle s'assit au sol afin de ne pas mouiller le divan. Elle avait l'air fatiguée. Ce fut Kurama qui prit la parole :

- Alors ?

- Rien. Aucune trace du marin. Il a du envoyer ses créatures en restant, lui, à l'abri. Il nous observait certainement de l'extérieur, et quand il a vu que ça tournait en sa défaveur, il s'est enfuit.

Je la vis soupirer et fermer les yeux. Après quelques instants, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Duo lui attrapa le bras et dit :

- Où vas-tu ?

- ma présence n'est toujours pas acceptée ici, je pars donc.

- Et où vas-tu rester ?

- Comme ses dernier temps Duo, dans la forêt.

- Mais il drache…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne crains pas la pluie, n'oublie pas que je suis un démon de feu.

- C'est pour ça que lorsque tu es rentrée tu étais complètement trempée et que tu frissonnais ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Duo la regardai fixement. Sheina soupira et fini par dire :

- Je trouve inutile de gaspillé de l'énergie pour une chose si futile.

- Mais si tu restes mouillée tu vas tomber malade !

- Je ne crains pas les maladies de se monde.

- C'est pour ça que tu as attrapé de la fièvre la dernière fois.

- Les conditions étaient extrêmes la dernière fois. J'étais épuisée. Et ce n'est ni une bactérie, ni un virus de se monde qui m'a terrassée.

- Quand même ce n'est pas très sage.

- La discutions est classée Duo. Je ne suis pas la bienvenu de tous, je ne reste donc pas.

Sur ses mots elle partit. Je me levais alors. Quatre me demanda :

- Où vas-tu ?

- Dans ma chambre, je vais dormir.

Je n'avais surtout pas envie d'entendre les reproches de Duo et encore moins devoir me justifier. Mes raisons ne les regardaient pas.

Kurama :

Je me levais aussi. Je m'inquiétais pour Sheina, elle était fatiguée et il était rare qu'elle ait froid. Duo avait bien remarqué. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, elle frissonnait. Je me mis devant Yushuke et lui dit :

- Tu restes ici et tu ouvres l'œil.

Il me regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer sans me demander de précision. Je l'en remerciais d'un regard. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que les autres sache. Pourtant Quatre me demanda tout de même :

- où vas-tu Kurama ?

- Je dois discuter avec Sheina.

- Mais tu ne vas pas toi non plus aller dehors. Vous allez finir par tomber malade.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me justifier, mais je ne voulais pas non plus les inquiéter. Pourtant, avant que je ne réponde ou que je ne fasse quoi que se soit, Trowa vint se placer dans le dos de Quatre. Il lui prit la hanche et me dit :

- Vas. On te fait confiance.

Je lui souris. Il avait l'air d'avoir compris mon silence. Il faut dire qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il devait donc bien les comprendre. Je sortis alors de la maison.

Quatre :

Mais pourquoi Trowa lui avait-il dit ça. Il était partit maintenant. Ce n'était pas prudent, ils avaient beau être des démons, ils n'étaient pas invulnérables. De plus, si ils tombaient malades, je n'avais aucune idée de comment les soigné moi. Me tournant vers Trowa, je lui dis :

- Pourquoi tu lui as dis ça. Il est partit. Je veux bien admettre que Sheina est un démon de feu mais Kurama lui n'en est pas un. Ils vont finir par être malades.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour eux Quatre. De plus tu aurais du comprendre ses raisons mieux que nous. C'est toi l'empathe ici.

Il baissa les yeux avant de me dire :

- depuis que j'ai ressentit le chaos dans l'esprit de Sheina, je n'ai pas baissé mes barrières. Elles sont restées à leur maximum.

- Je comprends mieux. Kurama s'inquiète pour son amie.

- Alors quoi que j'aurais dit, il serait quand même partit.

- Exacte. Allons dans notre chambre.

Je lui souris avant de me mettre en route. Mais durant le court trajet, une question me trotta dans la tête. Comme Trowa s'était-il rendu compte de l'inquiétude de notre ami. Le visage de Kurama n'avait pourtant rien laissé paraître. Arriver dans notre chambre je lui demandais :

- Comme as-tu vu qu'il était inquiet. Il n'en a pourtant rien montré.

Il approcha son visage du mien. Et c'est dans un souffle chaud qu'il me dit :

- c'est parce que moi aussi j'étais mort d'inquiétude pour toi.

Sur ces mots, il m'embrassa tendrement. Je répondis avant de le serrer dans mes bras. C'était logique. Moi aussi j'avais très peur pour lui. La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Je me laissai guider par Trowa jusqu'à notre lit. Et c'est avec, comme toujours, le plus grand soin, la plus belle tendresse et le plus grand amour, qu'il me montra à quel point la vie était belle lorsque j'étais avec lui.

Sheina :

J'étais maintenant installé au sommet de l'un des grands chênes qui se trouvaient autour de la maison. J'étais fatiguée de par les trois attaques mais je ne pouvais me laisser aller à dormir complètement. Bien que Kurama et Yushuke étaient dans la maison, je veillais sans relâche. Si je pouvais leur empêcher une quelconque blessure je le ferais. Je ne voulais pas les perdre. C'est alors que je sentis une énergie démoniaque arrivée vers moi. Me redressant pour me concentré. Je remarquais qu'il s'agissait de celle de Kurama. Mais que faisait-il sous la pluie. Je laissai alors filtré, comme il l'avait fait, une petite partie de mon énergie afin qu'il me repère. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver près de moi. Je m'assis, il en fit autant. Je lui dis alors :

- Que fais-tu dehors par un temps pareil idiot.

- Je suis venu au près de toi. Et puis je te signal que toi aussi tu es dehors.

- Oui mais je suis un démon de feu, la pluie ne m'atteint pas.

- C'est pour ça que tu es trempée ?

- Kurama ne joue pas sur les mots, tu sais très bien se que je veux dire. Si j'en ai envie je dresse une barrière de chaleur autour de moi et la pluie ne m'atteindra pas.

- Oui je sais, mais je sais aussi que tu ne le feras pas. Tu as utilisé 3 dragons en un rien de temps et tu dois te reposer. C'est pour ça que tu n'en feras rien.

- Mais pourquoi faut-il que tu le connaisses si bien ?

- Je te connais quand même depuis plus de 3500 ans.

Il me sourit, simplement, tendrement. Soupirant, je me callais contre le tronc avant d'ouvrir mes ailes. Kurama compris immédiatement. Il se leva et vint s'installer entre mes bras. Je refermais ensuite mes ailes afin de le couvrir. Il soupira, moi aussi. Il dit alors dans un murmure :

- comme au bon vieux temps ?

Souriant, je lui répondis avec la même tendresse dans la voix :

- oui comme au bon vieux temps.

C'était rare que je laisse transparaître mes émotions. Personne ne les connaissait, mais avec Kurama, c'était différent. Je m'endormis alors complètement, sachant que j'avais, pour cette nuit, un ange gardien qui c'était présenté à moi sous la forme d'un renard d'argent.

Flash Back :

Il y a près de 3000 ans de cela, Raizen avait interdit à sa fille de sortir du palais. Mais, il ne faut pas oublier que sa fille était Sheina. Lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, elle allait jusqu'au bout. Sortant du palais silencieusement, elle se fit pourtant remarquer. Un homme à la fine silhouette entourée d'argent, la regarde partir. Il se lance derrière elle, laissant ses cheveux couleur de platine flotter au grès de sa course. Il la rejoint bien vite. Sheina et Kurama se regardèrent. Un simple sourire échanger et ils s'élancèrent dans le noir des ténèbres. Ils étaient aussi silencieux que la brise légère du vent, aussi agile que des panthères se faufilant derrière leurs proies, ils filaient à toute vitesse. Sheina sourit. Yoko prit la parole :

- Il me semble que ton père t'avait ordonné de rester au palais ?

Un rire cristallin se fait entendre. Elle fini par lui dire :

- depuis quand je l'écoute ?

- C'est vrai que tu ne l'as pas souvent écouté.

L'or croisa la nuit, lorsque leurs regards ne firent qu'un. Ils sourirent avant d'accélérer. Après un certain temps, leur but fut en vue. Sheina ralentit, Kurama aussi. Ils s'arrêtent à quelques pas d'un immense escalier de glaces. Les minutes passent, pourtant Sheina n'avance pas. Kurama lui murmure alors :

- je suis avec toi ne t'en fait pas. Tout ira bien, il suffit de ne pas se faire prendre.

Elle acquise avant de grimper l'escalier. L'entrée est gardée. Kurama déploie son pouvoir. Une plante se faufile derrière les deux gardes avant de les piquée. Les deux femmes tombent, endormie. Souriant, les deux amis continue leur chemin. Ils se faufilent dans le village, restant dans l'ombre des maisons assoupies. Arrivé devant l'une d'elle, Sheina pousse sur la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre. Doucement elle se faufile tandis que Kurama monte la garde. Elle se dirige sans problème dans l'obscurité de la maisonnée. Combien de fois ne l'avait-elle pas fait. Elle fini par trouvé la pièce qu'elle cherche. Doucement, elle pousse la porte avant de s'y glisser. Une personne dort paisiblement. Celle-ci ignore que quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans sa chambre. Pourtant, plus Sheina s'approche, plus la silhouette bougeait. Les draps sont bien vite repoussés, la jeune femme c'est réveillé. Elle regarde Sheina, surprise. Pourtant, malgré le faite qu'une intruse est la, elle sourit. Le visage de Sheina se radoucit. Elle avance lentement avant de se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme. Elles sont différent mais pourtant il y a une toute petite ressemblance, comme le jour et la nuit. Doucement, Sheina murmure son nom :

- Shana.

Les jumelles se sont retrouvées. Pour quelques minutes certes, mais elles sont ensembles pour cet infime instant. Kurama arrive dans la chambre. Il dit :

- Les femmes des glaces ont découvert que les gardes dormaient. Elles arrivent part ici. Il faut y aller Sheina.

Sheina acquiesce avant de se lever. Pourtant, juste avant de partir, elle murmure à l'oreille de sa sœur :

- Je reviendrais te voir, je te le promets.

Elles avaient toutes les deux 1200 ans. Et depuis se jour, elles ne se sont plus revue. Le destin est cruel, Sheina a essayé de la revoir mais à chaque fois, elle ne la trouvait pas dans le village. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Partant de la, Sheina et Kurama filent dans la nuit en direction du château de Raizen. C'est la qu'ils se font attaquer. La forêt des ténèbres est fort dangereuse.

Au milieu de la nuit, le dragon avait brisé le silence, détruisant tout sur son passage, et presque tuer son utilisatrice. La déferlante avait été immense. Kurama s'était empresser de prendre Sheina et de la mettre à l'abri dans une grotte non loin de la. Il était blessé, comme Sheina. Et la route pour rentré était bien trop longue et dangereuse dans cet état. C'est la que Sheina l'avait prit dans ses bras, avant de s'endormir pour quatre jours. Kurama avaient veillé sur leur sécurité.

Fin du flash back

Je me réveillai aux premières lueurs du soleil, il ne pleuvait plus. Kurama était toujours contre moi. Bien qu'il ait les yeux fermé je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Remuant pour lui montrer que j'étais réveillée, il ouvrit les yeux. J'ouvris mes ailes, il se leva, j'en fis de même afin de m'étendre. Il prit la parole :

- alors, bien dormis ?

- Très bien. Je suis en pleine forme. Par contre toi tu n'as pas fermé l'œil, pense donc à récupérer.

- mais oui ne t'en fait pas pour moi

Sur ces derniers mots, il me sourit chaleureusement avant de repartir vers la maison encore endormie. Quand à moi, je me dirigeai vers le lac afin de mis baigner.

Trowa :

Les premiers rayons du soleil se glissaient lentement dans notre chambre, caressant la peau de mon aimer et la teintant de milles d'éclats dorés. La nuit avait été magnifique. Quatre dormait paisiblement sur le ventre, étendu de tout son long. Bien que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez, je décidais de me lever. J'étais encore un peu fatigué, Mais je n'arrivais plus à trouver le sommeil depuis près de 10 minutes maintenant. C'est donc dans le plus grand silence que je me levais et m'habillais avant de descendre pour me rendre dans la cuisine. En y entrant, je vis que Kurama y était. Il prit la parole

- Bonjour Trowa, tu es bien matinal.

- tout aussi il me semble.

Il me sourit avant de me dire :

- A vrai dire je n'ai pas dormis.

- Pourquoi.

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit. Je compris alors que sa nuit blanche avait à voir avec son comportement d'hier soir. Sans vraiment le vouloir, je rougis. Il du comprendre ce que je pensais car il me dit :

- Ne te méprend pas Trowa. Si je n'ai pas dormis, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai veillé sur le sommeil de Sheina. Elle avait besoin de repos, et comme je la connais, elle ne se serait reposée qu'à moitié, continuant à veiller sur vous. J'ai simplement pris la relève.

- Oh…désoler.

- Tu sais il n'y pas de mal. Sheina et moi avons vécu bien des choses ensembles. Autant de douleur et de souffrance que des moments de bonheur. Je ne voudrais pas la perdre. Et je pense que tu me comprends.

- Oui.

Je lui souris. C'était rare mais je savais que Kurama ne se jugerai pas sur un simple sourire. Il me le rendit. Ce fut la bouilloire qui brisa le silence. Kurama la prit avant de verser l'eau chaude dans une tasse contenant diverses feuilles.

Heero :

Duo dormait paisiblement contre moi. Nous avions discuté hier soir, cherchant quelle était la raison de Wufei pour autant rejeter Sheina. Duo s'attristait de cette situation. Il avait confiance en Sheina, en Kurama et en Yushuke, et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être entouré des personnes en qui il avait confiance. Soupirant, je décidais de me lever dans le plus grand des silences. Lorsque je fus hors de la chambre je me permis de respirer. Se lever sans réveiller Duo était une tache fort difficile. Il était toujours sur ses gardes. Conséquence de sa vie dans la rue m'avait-il dit une fois. Je descendis pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Un café bien chaud me ferait du bien. En y entrant j'y trouvais Trowa et Kurama tout deux entraîne de boire tranquillement. Je les saluai d'un geste de la main avant de me servir de café et de m'asseoir. Mais à peine assit, Kurama s'étira et se leva en disant :

- Bon, moi je vais dormir.

- Tu n'as pas dormis ?

- Non pas cette nuit Heero.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

Ses derniers mots, il me les avait dits en souriant juste avant de partir. Il cachait quelque chose, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Je jetais un regard à Trowa, celui-ci me souris avant de dire :

- Ne t'en fait pas, il à juste veiller à notre sécurité toute la nuit.

J'acquiesçais. Si c'est Trowa qui me le disait, je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je replongeai dans mon café. J'appréciais ses quelques instants en compagnie de Trowa. Seul le silence était présent dans ses simples moments, pourtant nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Mais contrairement à son habitude, Trowa brisa le calme qui régnait :

- Tu as l'air préoccuper Heero, que se passe-t-il ?

-hum… je ne peux rien te caché à toi. En fait, j'ai discuté avec Duo Hier. Tu sais, il est triste que Sheina ne puisse pas rester avec nous. J'ai l'impression qu'il la considère un peu comme une grande sœur. Elle veille sur nous, lui sauve la vie, nous aider, et j'en passe. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour lui faire plaisir. Je sais que si Sheina restait avec nous le rendrait heureux mais comment faire pour que Wufei accepte sa présence. Il a l'air de ne vraiment pas aimer les démons.

- Parle-en avec Wufei.

- Trowa, tu le connais aussi bien que moi. Il est borné. Il ne voudra jamais nous dire pourquoi il refuse catégoriquement la présence de Sheina.

- Tu as raison, mais cela vaut peut-être la peine d'essayer.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, je lui en parlerai tantôt.

Sur ce, Quatre arriva dans la cuisine encore à moitié endormit. A mon avis sa nuit avec Trowa avait été fort agitée aux vues du faite qu'il avait mal boutonné son pyjama et qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Un sourire en coin vint naître au creux de mes lèvres. Il était presque imperceptible, mais Trowa le remarqua. Il n'était pas mon meilleur ami pour rien. Il rougit légèrement avant de se lever, de s'approcher de Quatre et de commencer à déboutonner sa veste de pyjama. Quatre fut complètement dépassé. Il me regardait, puis regardait Trowa. Lorsque le haut de son pyjama fut entièrement ouvert, il rougit complètement avant de dire :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Trowa ?

Celui-ci ne dit rien, il se contenta de refermer la chemise de pyjama avant de sourire et de l'embrasser. Quatre était complètement perdu face au geste inhabituelle du français. Il est vrai que d'ordinaire Trowa n'agissait pas ainsi lorsqu'il y avait une tierce personne avec eux. Il fini par murmure, assez fort pour que je l'entente tout de même, à l'oreille de Quatre :

- Nous n'avons plus de raison de nous caché, il y a bien longtemps que les autres sont au courant.

Quatre finis de rougir. Tandis que je sortis de la pièce pour le laisser seul avec Trowa. Je partis rejoindre mon petit démon personnel. J'entrais dans la chambre le plus discrètement possible espérant ne pas le réveiller. Mais autant il était difficile de sortir de la chambre sans le réveille, autant il étant impossible d'y entrer sans qu'il ne sorte de son sommeil. J'avais à peine posé le pied dans la pièce, que c'était déjà trop tard. Deux améthystes me regardaient sagement. Duo me sourit, j'en fis de même. Je m'avançais dans la chambre avant de m'asseoir sur le lit. Duo me regarda, je lui dis :

- Je vais aller parler à Wufei.

Je soupirais en baissant les yeux avant de continuer :

- Je sais que le fait qu'il rejette Sheina te rend triste. Alors je vais essayer de tirer les choses au clair avec lui.

Je sentis le lit bouger un instant avant de sentir Duo s'appuyer dans mon dos. Celui-ci me serra un instant avant de me murmurer à l'oreille :

- C'est vrai que la réaction de Wufei me rend triste, mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton air sombre me rend malheureux. J'aime te voir sourire plus que tout.

Je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer. Dieu que je l'aimais. Souriant je lui dis :

- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas voir ton sourire sonné faux pour une simple dispute avec les autres. Moi aussi j'aime te voir sincère. Ton air mélancolique est comme une poigne de fer autour de mon cœur. Tu es ma raison d'être Duo.

Il me murmura alors tendrement à l'oreille :

- Merci.

L'on resta comme ça un petit moment. Duo fini par se lever avant de me dire :

- je vais prendre une douche.

Je lui souris avant de sortir de la chambre et de me mettre à la recherche de Wufei. Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, je fini par le trouvé assit en lotus dans le jardin. Il avait l'air tendu. Soupirant, je me rendis près de lui. Au fond de moi je savais que la discussion à venir n'allait pas être des plus simples. Arrivé à hauteur de mon ami, je posais une main sur son épaule en lui disant :

- Wufei, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Je ne répondrais pas si ta question se rapporte à mon choix.

Je soupirais, il avait dit ça sans bouger et sans ouvrir les yeux. Je ne laissais pas tomber pour autant :

- Je suis certain que tu as tes raisons pour ne pas accepter la présence de Sheina, mais elle nous a prouvé qu'elle était digne de confiance.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Quatre, Duo puis toi ! Tu es pourtant sage, tu ne devrais pas te laisser embrouiller l'esprit par ses monstres.

- Wufei, ils sont peut-être différents mais ils ont assez prouvés qu'on pouvait leur faire confiance. As-tu oublié combien de fois ils nous ont aidés ?

- Si nous ne les avions pas rencontrés, nous n'aurions jamais eu tant de problème.

- Si nous ne les avions pas rencontrés, Duo serait mort depuis bien longtemps.

Je n'avais pas pus m'empêcher d'hausser le ton. Le seul faite de pensé que j'avais faillis perdre Duo me broyait le cœur. Wufei me regarda de ses yeux noirs emplis de haine. Augmentant lui aussi le ton de sa voix, il me répondit :

- Mais si on ne les avait pas rencontré Quatre ne seraient jamais tombé malade, Trowa n'aurait pas du fuir devant se monstre, Duo n'aurait pas été poursuivis par se fou dans la forêt, il n'aurait jamais perdu son âme non plus. Ouvre les yeux Heero. Ils sont dangereux.

- Oui ils sont dangereux, mais pas pour nous. Ce sont nos amis. C'est Duo qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, et toi aussi tu devrais en faire autant en mettant ton orgueil de côté.

- Mon orgueil n'a rien à voir. Il y a longtemps que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Moi aussi c'est grâce à une personne qui est chère à mon cœur que j'ai vu clair. C'est à cause de ses démons mangeur d'âme que j'ai du tuer la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi.

Il avait l'air furieux. Après avoir repris son souffle, il me cria de plus belle :

- ces monstres ont décimé mon clan, ma famille. Prenant leurs âmes avec une hilarité omniprésente. C'est dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité que Meiran m'a demandé de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Tu m'entends, j'ai du prendre la vie de ma fiancée à cause de ses créatures voleuse de vie.

Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, je vis des larmes couler le long des joues du chinois. Celui-ci partit furieux en direction de la maison, bousculant au passage Quatre, Trowa et Duo, qui avaient été attiré par nos cris. Vu leurs visages, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Je vis alors arrivé derrière eux Yushuke et Kurama, et à mon grand étonnement, Sheina les suivait. Soupirant je partis à leur rencontre. Duo vint se placer contre moi. Ce fut Kurama qui prit la parole :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Ce fut Duo qui répondit :

- Heero à demander à Wufei pourquoi il refusait la présence de Sheina.

- Je comprends, et quelle est cette raison ?

- Apparemment sa famille toute entière à été tuée par des démons se nourrissant d'âme.

Sheina s'avança et demanda :

- Comment s'appelait-il ?

- Qui ?

- Son clan Duo. Quel est le nom de sa famille ?

- Chang.

Je vis Sheina réfléchir un instant, elle posa ensuite son regard sur Kurama. Celui-ci hocha la tête et dit :

- Je me souviens de cette famille, c'était de fiers guerriers.

Je vis Quatre s'avancer et dire, d'une voix un peu paniquée :

- Tu veux dire que c'est vous qui avez…. ?

- Non Quatre. Je suis la seule à me « nourrir » d'âme.

Elle avait dit ça avec un tel dégoût dans la voix que s'en était étrange. Comment pouvait-on haïr quelque chose de cette manière. Quatre repris la parole :

- Mais alors quoi, ce que Kurama a dit signifie quand même que vous les connaissiez.

- En effet, nous les avons déjà vus. Mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard.

- Arrivé trop tard ?

-Oui Duo. Je vous ai déjà dit que je suis la reine des Ténèbres, je m'occupe donc de ce monde. Je dois surveiller que ceux que vous pouvez qualifier de monstre n'entre pas dans le ningenkaï.

- Ningenkaï ?

- Le monde des humains Quatre. Lorsque j'eu vent des actions d'une bande de démons agissant à l'encontre des règles établies par mon père, j'ai agis avec l'aide de Kurama, Hieï et celle de Yushuke. Malheureusement nous sommes arrivés trop tard cette fois là.

- Et vous avez finit par les avoir ?

- Oui Duo, nous les avons rattrapés et ils ont été punis de ma main.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu sais Trowa, une vie dans les Ténèbres ne tiens qu'à un fil.

- Cela ne répond pas à ma question.

- Celui qui ne respecte pas les règles perte la vie. La punition de mon royaume pour celui qui est allez dans le monde des humains et qui a tué est la mort.

- Alors tu devrais te donner la mort espèce de monstre.

Sheina se retourna, Wufei se trouvait derrière elle, le regard empli de colère. Sheina soupira avant de faire face au chinois et de lui dire :

- Je sais que ma mort te plairait, mais sache qu'elle serait appréciée de bien d'autre mais pour de toutes autres raisons. J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis de part mon statut mais tu dois savoir que je n'ai pas peur de perdre la vie, je suis prête à donné ma vie pour les personnes qui me sont chères.

Wufei sortit son sabre et vînt le placer sous la gorge de l'ange noire. Immédiatement Kurama et Yushuke firent un pas en avant, mais Sheina tandis un bras devant eux et leur dit :

- Laissez. Crois-tu pouvoir me vaincre Wufei ?

-…

- tu ne réponds pas…C'est sage de ta part. Si ma mort peut te prouvé ma bonne fois vas-y. Mais sache que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me tueras.

- Sheina !

-Laisse Kurama. Alors Wufei, veux-tu vraiment ma mort ? Sache que si tu me tues, ce qui est arrivé à ta famille arrivera bien plus souvent.

Je vis la main de Wufei tremblée. Il était prés à trancher la gorge de notre amie à tout moment. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, il retira sa lame et la remis dans son foureau. Sheina sourit avant de dire :

- Tu es sage Wufei. Nous ne sommes pas obliger de devenir ami mais il serait plus facile pour moi de veiller et de travailler avec vous si tu acceptes ma présence.

Celui-ci ne dit rien et repartis vers sa chambre. Duo sauta au cou de Sheina avant de dire :

- bienvenue parmi nous.

Duo avait l'air heureux, et cela me faisait plaisir. Mais quelque chose me semblait étrange. Pourquoi Sheina était-elle dans la maison alors qu'avant cette discutions elle restait dans la forêt ? Lorsque Duo fut calmé je lui demandais :

- Au fait, que faite vous ici ?

- Kurama et moi avons sentit une étrange énergie, et malheureusement elle ne nous est pas étrangère.

- Serais ce la personne que vous cherchiez ?

- Non il ne s'agit pas de Sensui mais du docteur, celui qui a provoqué la maladie de Quatre.

- C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici.

- Exacte, et je suis heureuse que Wufei ce soit calmé en ce qui concerne ma présence. Cela sera plus facile pour veiller. De plus, j'ai envoyé un oiseau messager à l'un de nos amis.

- Qui est-il ?

- Il se nomme Hieï, duo. Et puisqu'on parle de lui autant vous préciser qu'il vaut mieux éviter de l'énerver.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quatre, si tu ne veux pas t'évanouir sous la tension qu'il dégage, je te conseille de ne pas l'approcher trop. Et pour répondre à ta question Trowa, Hieï est redoutable mais incontrôlable lorsqu'il s'énerve. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre lui pour le calmer, ça à mal fini la dernière fois.

- Pourquoi, que c'est-il passer la dernière fois ?

- Hieï et moi sommes resté endormi pendant deux jours non stop, et Kurama à usé une bonne partie de sa réserve de plantes pour nous soigner.

- Ok on a compris.

- Bien.

Après ses quelques mots, elle se tourna vers Yushuke et dit :

- ça vaut pour toi aussi. Tu laisses Hieï tranquille ou je m'occupe de ton car personnellement.

Sur ce, elle partit en compagnie de Kurama. Yushuke, quand à lui, était resté sur place. Duo s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

- ça va ? Elle est si terrible que ça ?

- Tu ne t'imagines même pas. Je n'ai plus sus marcher pendant trois jours la dernière fois. Elle est pire que la veille ne l'a jamais été.

- La veille ?

- Genkaï, mon maître.

- Oh, mais qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu sois si mal en point ?

- Elle m'a obligé à combattre contre elle, tout ça parce que Kura avait été blessé à cause de moi. Elle m'a dit que ça me servirait de leçon et d'entraînement. Tu parles, le combat à dure quatre jours. Elle en a pas l'air mais elle est super résistante ma sœur.

Que venait-il de dire ? Sa sœur ? Duo avait l'air très surpris, il fini par dire :

- Ta sœur ???

- Heu… oups, vous avez rien entendu.

- Mais si Sheina est ta sœur, cela veut dire que toi aussi tu es un démon ?

- Oui mais comme elle l'a souvent fait remarque, elle est la seule qui possède un estomac capricieux. Ne lui dit pas que vous savez sinon elle va encore me tomber sur le dos.

- Compris, mais pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ?

- C'est simple Heero, avant vous ne faisiez pas du tout confiance au Démon, mais maintenant ça à changer et j'en suis bien content car je suis heureux de vous avoir connu.

- Je comprends. Nous ne dirons rien à ta sœur.

- Nous aussi nous ne dirons rien.

- Merci Heero. Merci Quatre. Bon je vous laisse.

Et sur ce il partit. Lorsque je me tournai vers Duo, je le vis en pleine réflexion. Un coup d'œil à Quatre et à Trowa et ils comprirent. Ils partirent. Je m'approchais de lui pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule en l'appelant. Il redescendit sur terre avant de me dire :

- Qu'y a-t-il Hee-chan ?

- Tu as l'air de rêver. Je suis certain qu'en ce moment tu es loin de moi. Qui a-il Duo ?

- Rien, rien…

Rien à faire, il était repartit dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il était commença, je n'avais aucune chance de le ramener parmi nous. Soupirant je lui dis :

- Comme tu veux mais sache que je suis là si tu veux parler.

Sur ce, je pris le chemin de la maison. Le fait que Duo ne veule rien me dire me faisait mal au cœur, mais c'était son choix et je le respectais. J'avais à peine fait quelque pas que je sentis une main se posé sur mon épaule. Je n'eu pas le temps de me retourné que déjà, Duo se trouvais dans mes bras en traîne de m'embrasser. Prolongeant le baiser, je passais une main sous sa nuque. Lorsque Duo relâcha mes lèvres, il me dit :

- ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien je veux juste demander à Sheina si elle veut bien m'entraîner.

Je lui souris tandis qu'il partit à la recherche de notre ami. Pour ma part, je repartis dans notre chambre.

Duo :

Si Yushuke avait dit vrai, j'avais peut-être une chance pour qu'elle accepte. Je sais que Kurama m'avait dit que je n'avais probablement pas d'énergie astrale, mais je ne perdais rien à demander à Sheina. Je partis donc à sa recherche. Je fini par la trouvé en compagnie de Kurama dans la chambre de celui-ci. Ils étaient en pleines discutions. Je leur dis aussitôt :

- Désolé je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Tu ne nous dérange pas Duo, entre.

- Merci Kurama.

- Alors que voulais-tu nous demander ?

- En faite, je voulais parler à Sheina.

- Je t'écoute, parle.

-heu…

Sheina me regardait et attendais, mais Kurama était toujours là. En fait, j'aurais préféré lui parler seul. Kurama sourit, se leva et sortit sans rien dire. Il avait apparemment compris. Sheina se leva et se plaça devant moi avant de me dire :

- Kurama a bien compris que tu préférais me parler seul. Je t'en prie, parle.

- En faite Yushuke m'a dit que tu t'étais occupée d'une partie de son entraînement. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien m'entraîner moi aussi ?

Je la vis haussez les sourcils avant de me dire :

-Je ne pense pas que Yushuke qualifie ça « d'entraînement ».

- Oui peut-être mais bon.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'entraîne ?

- J'aimerais devenir plus fort.

- Je pense qu'il y a une autre raison, je me trompe ?

-C'est vrai, en fait j'aimerais pouvoir utilisé mon énergie astrale.

-hum… cela ne va pas être facile.

- Tu veux dire que tu veux bien ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais, mais tu dois bien te rendre compte que cela ne sera pas de tout repos. De plus, je ne sais pas sous quelle forme ton énergie va se manifester. Il est aussi possible qu'elle ne se manifeste jamais.

- Je veux quand même essayer.

- comme tu veux. Rejoins-moi demain au lever du soleil dans la salle d'entraînement.

- D'accord, demain dans la salle d'entraînement au….Quoi si tôt ?

- Oui Duo. Plutôt l'on commencera et mieux se sera. Nos ennemis sont proches. Si je pouvais t'aider à développer tes capacités sensorielles, tu pourras peut-être voir les insectes la prochaines fois que le docteur attaquera.

- Compris. Et quel genre d'entraînement vais-je subir.

Elle me sourit avant de dire :

- ça mon grand, tu verras demain.


	13. Entraînement et venue de Hieï

Chapitre 13 : Entraînement et venue de Hieï.

*Le lendemain matin.

Duo :

J'avais mis mon réveil à 5 h moins quart. Bien que le soleil ne se levais qu'a 5 h 20, il me faillait du temps pour me brosser et me natté les cheveux. Lorsque je sortis du lit, je sentis la main d'Heero se refermer sur mon poignet. Celui-ci bailla avant de me dire :

- Où vas-tu Duo ?

- J'avais rejoindre Sheina pour m'entraîner, tu as oublié ?

- Ah oui… Attend je me lève et je t'accompagne.

- Non reste couché. Tu as besoin d'encore un peu de sommeil monsieur le Soldat parfait.

-Hum…

Je souris tandis qu'il se ré installait sous la couette. Je partis ensuite me brosser les cheveux avant de les nattés. A 5h 05 j'étais près à sortir de la chambre. Pourtant, j'étais sur le point de franchir la porte lorsque je me ravisais pour me diriger vers le lit. Là je capturais les lèvres de mon amant pour un doux baiser, celui-ci plongea ses yeux embuer de sommeille dans les miens. Il répondit avec plaisir, glissant l'une de ses mains dans ma nuque. Je fini par relâcher ses lèvres pour venir lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille :

- Je t'aime.

Il me sourit tandis que je sortis de la chambre en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Lorsque je fus sur place, je vis que Sheina se s'y trouvais déjà. Elle était vêtue d'un body noir, d'un jogging de même couleur mais était à pied nu. Lorsque je m'avançais vers elle, elle me dit :

-Je vois que tu es à l'heure, bien. Il me semblait pourtant que tu étais comme mon frère, que tu aimais la grasse matinée.

- Oui mais quand il faut que je me lève je le fais.

-hum… Tu le savais donc.

- De quoi ?

- Que Yushuke est mon frère.

-Hein… mais comment ?

- Tu n'as pas réagit quand je l'ai dis. C'est Yushuke qui te l'a dit n'est-ce pas ?

- En fait il ne l'a pas fait expert.

- Et qui d'autre le sais ?

- Heero… Ainsi que Quatre et Trowa.

- Je vois. Enfin, il est temps de commencer. Quelles sont tes capacités de prédilections ?

- J'ai été entraîné pour l'infiltration et pour prendre la vie de façon discrète et silencieuse.

- Bien. Je suppose que tu sais te battre au corps à corps.

- Oui.

- alors je vais évaluer ton niveau. Attaque-moi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu, attaque moi. Porte-moi des coups pour me mettre en difficulté. Et n'hésite pas à viser les points vitaux ou sensibles.

- Comme tu veux.

Sur ce, je partis à l'attaque, portant mes coups avec l'intention de faire franchement mal.

Sheina :

Il se débrouilla très bien. Il visait toujours les points sensibles ou vitaux du corps. Il enchaînait ses coups avec une rapidité assez exceptionnelle pour un humain. Après deux heures, je fini par stopper cet échange. Je m'étais contentée d'esquiver et de parer mais Duo semblait tout de même essoufflé. Je lui dis :

- Tu te débrouille plus que bien Duo, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi tu voulais reprendre l'entraînement mais bon, c'est ton choix et je le respecte. Tu devrais te reposer un peu avant de reprendre.

- Non, on continue.

- Comme tu veux mais tiens, bois un peu tout de même.

Je lui tendis une bouteille d'eau. Il l'a prit et but de longue gorgée. Heureusement que j'avais pensé à en prendre avant de commencer. Il la referma, me la tendis et dit :

- Merci.

Je la pris, la mit avec les autres sur le côté et lui répondit :

- Je ne vois pas comment améliorer ton corps à corps Duo, je vais maintenant tester ta discrétion et ta capacité d'infiltration.

- Comment ?

- Simple, je vais faire comme si nous n'avions rien à faire, je vais m'occuper de chose et d'autre tandis que tu essayeras de me surprendre moi ou Kurama, d'accord ?

- Ok.

- Bien, je te laisse. A partir de maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux et tu essayes de nous surprendre quand tu veux. Je ne vais rien dire à Kurama. Comme ça tu pourras peut-être le leurrer la première fois. Mais fait attention, si tu rate, tu n'auras plus aucune chance, il sera sur ses gardes en permanence.

- D'accord, mais toi, ne seras-tu pas sur tes gardes ?

- Depuis que je suis née, je suis en permanence sur mes gardes. Je l'ai déjà dit Duo, beaucoup de personnes veulent me voir morte. Kurama aussi reste sur ses gardes, mais étant donné que tu es notre ami, ta présence dans son espace fondamental ne lui paraîtra pas trop étrange.

Duo me regarda un instant interdit. Souriant je lui dis alors :

Qui sait, un jour peut-être te raconterais-je cette partie de ma vie.

Sur ce, je partis de la pièce. Je vis Duo en faire de même. Souriant, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour prendre une douche. Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, je me laissais allé un instant avant de me lavé les cheveux. Lorsque je fus lavée, sèche et habillée, je me rendis dans la chambre de Kurama. Mais je fus à peine entrée qu'il me fallu faire un pas de côté en mettant mes bras devant moi. De ce faite, je bloquai le coup venant sur moi. Soupirant, je dis :

- Tu es motivé Duo.

- Ouais. J'ai réussi.

- Tu es doué, mais je considèrerais ta réussite totale uniquement lorsque tu auras réussi à me porté un coup en utilisant ta discrétion pour me piéger.

- Compris.

Sur ce, il partit de la chambre. J'en fis de même. En effet je cherchais mon ami renard, mais celui-ci ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Je fini par le trouvé en compagnie d'Heero dans la cuisine. Heero buvait son éternel café tandis que Kurama sirotait une tisane de sa préparation. Il se leva et vint se placer dans mon dos, entourant ma taille avec ses bras. Il était rare qu'il se montre si expressif, surtout devant quelqu'un d'autre. Que lui arrivait-il ? Tournant la tête, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Il me sourit mais ne dit rien. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il avait lorsqu'il m'incita à garder le silence grâce à un petit mouvement de la tête. Il se comportait étrangement, pourtant je fis ce qu'il me demandait en laissant passer. Je fini par demander :

- Où sont les autres ?

Ce fut Heero qui me répondit :

- Yushuke dort encore ainsi que Quatre. Trowa lui est resté couché au près de son ange tandis que Wufei est partit en ville. Et pour ce qui est de Duo, il me semble qu'il devait s'entraîner avec toi.

- Oui il est venu. Je suis entraîne de tester ses capacités de discrétion.

- Quoi en cet instant ?

-Oui.

- Mais comment ?

- Simple, il doit me surprendre avant de réussir à me porter un coup.

Toute la journée j'évitais les assauts de Duo. Il était vraiment doué. J'avais du mal à éviter tous ses mauvais coups. Il alla même jusqu'à posé des pièges pour me bloquer dans une pièce pour entamer le combat au corps à corps. Le soir venu, tandis que je me trouvais dans le salon avec les autres, Wufei nous surpris. Alors que Duo avançait lentement derrière moi, le chinois dit :

- Laisse la tranquille Maxwell.

Après avoir dit ça, Wufei partit comme si de rien n'était. Sa réaction nous avait surprises. Enfin, cela nous prouvait que ma présence ne lui était plus insupportable. Heero prit la parole :

-Laisse tombé pour se soir et vient t'asseoir, tu es crevé Duo.

- Il a raison, ce n'est pas en étant exténué que tu arriveras à me surprendre.

- Ok.

Sur ce il alla s'installer au côté d'Heero. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir. La soirée se passa sans encombre. Quatre étouffa bâillement avant de dire :

- Moi je vais dormir. Bonne nuit.

- Je te suis.

Trowa se leva à la suite de son ange. Je me levais, Kurama en fit de même. Je dis à Heero :

- Arrange-toi pour qu'il se repose, je l'attends demain entre 9h et 9h30 dans la salle d'entraînement.

- Compris. Merci pour lui Sheina.

- pas de problème.

Sur ce, je partis avec Kurama. Arrivé devant ma chambre, celui-ci passa une main dans mes cheveux. Je me retournais pour lui demander :

- Vas-tu me dire ce que tu as Kura ?

Etrangement, ce ne fut pas deux émeraudes que je que je rencontrais mais deux orbes aux milles et un reflets dorés. Soupirant je dis :

- ça va j'ai compris. Tu entres dans ton cycle. Heureusement que ça n'arrive que tout les 500 ans.

J'entrais dans ma chambre suivie de mon ami. Celui-ci commençait à poser ses lèvres sur mon cou. Je frissonnais avant de dire :

- Calme tes ardeurs Kura, je voudrais te poser une question.

- Hum…

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Je me retournais, le poussais sur le lit avant de m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui afin de bloquer ses bras. Après quelques secondes je lui accordais enfin ce qu'il attendait. Je vins capturer ses lèvres pour un doux baiser avant de lui dire :

- Tu ne trouves pas que Hieï met beaucoup de temps à venir ?

- Ne t'en fait pas.

- Si tu le dis. Mais tu sais que je ne peux t'accorder ce que tu désires maintenant.

- Oui je sais. S'il te plait….

Soupirant, je desserrais les jambes, lui rendant ainsi la liberté de ses bras et donc de ses mouvements. Aussitôt il les passa dans mon dos, me le caressant. Je vins capturer ses lèvres pour un autre baiser empli de douceur. Peu à peu, il reprenait sa forme de Yohko. Il m'enleva mon haut, me caressant le dos de ses doigts fins. Je le fis lentement tourné pour venir lui caresser la base de la queue. Aussitôt, sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'il se cabrait. Il posa ses mains sur le bas de mon dos avant d'essayer de retirer mon jogging. Sans attendre je lui donnais une tape à l'arrière du crâne. La réaction fut immédiate :

- Aie… pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Que t'ais-je dis ?

- Que tu ne pouvais m'accorder ce que je désirais maintenant. Je le sais.

- Bien, Et pourquoi ?

- Car une union d'âme entre démons entraîne une immense fatigue {17} pour les deux partit.

- Oui, et donc, pourquoi cela n'est pas possible maintenant ?

- Car nos ennemis sont proche et qu'il serait imprudent et irresponsable de gaspiller notre énergie.

- Bien. Allez viens, il est temps de dormir.

Je tendis les bras vers Kurama. Celui-ci vint s'y placer. Il soupira de bien être avant de dire :

- C'est fou ce que tu peux m'apaiser dans n'importes quelles circonstances.

Je souris, resserrant doucement mes bras autour de lui. Il fini par s'endormir après quelques minutes. Heureusement c'était le début du cycle qui était le plus difficile, les jours à venir seraient donc un peu plus calme, enfin, je l'espérais. Mais il fallait espérer que nos ennemis n'attaqueraient pas maintenant. Si Kurama restait sous sa forme démoniaque, il contrôlerait son corps plus facilement. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je me laissais aller au demi-sommeil habituel au démon, profitant simplement de la présence de Kurama contre moi. Ses instants de tranquillité étaient bien rares lorsqu'on avait tout un pays à charge. Le lendemain je me réveillais, comme à mon habitude, avant le lever du soleil. Kurama, lui, dormait encore. Mais le connaissant je savais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. En effet, quelques minutes à peine après mon réveille, il ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Aussitôt il prit possession de mes lèvres. Je le laissais faire, profitant de l'instant présent. Il était rare que l'on puisse rester seul ensemble et dans un moment de paix. Il fini par mettre fin au baissé. Soupirant, je restais couchée encore quelques instants. Après cinq minutes, je m'apprêtais à me lever. Mais Kurama m'en empêcha en me disant :

- Reste encore quelques minutes.

- Il est temps de se lever Kurama.

Il baissa les yeux en me lâchant. Se simple refus lui fit plus mal que tout les coups qu'il avait pus recevoir. Il ne me demandait jamais rien, se pliant à ma condition de Reine. Souriant tendrement, je me recouchais contre lui. Inconsciemment il m'entoura de ses bras. Alors que l'on était réveillé depuis 5h30, l'on se leva vers 6h 20. J'étais restée aussi longtemps qu'il voulait. En effet c'était lui qui avait desserré ses bras, me montrant ainsi que ce simple geste lui avait fait plus que plaisir. Je me levais, il en fit de même. J'enfilais un tee-shirt noir sans manche avec un jogging comme hier. Yoko, lui enfila sa tunique blanche. En effet sous sa forme démoniaque, il n'avait guère le choix à cause de sa queue. De plus, celle-ci était un puissant catalyseur et amplificateur de puissance. Cela lui était utile pour contrôler son énergie. Une fois prêt, on se dirigea vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'on arriva sur place, Kurama me prépara une tisane. Il s'en fit une aussi. Mais dans la sienne il y mit une plante calmante. Ce fut Wufei qui arriva le premier :

- Bonj…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase lorsque son regard se posa sur Yohko. Celui-ci lui dit :

- Bonjours Wufei.

D'un air méfiant il nous dit :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Kurama, j'ai juste un peu changé.

- Hum ??? Et pourquoi avoir prit une autre apparence.

- A vrai dire, je trouve cela plus pratique pour l'instant.

- Plus pratique !

- Oui, nos ennemis sont proches et cette maison est entourée de forêt. Je suis un esprit renard, un esprit des bois.

- Mouais.

Sur ce, il prit la bouilloire et mit chauffer de l'eau. Kurama lui proposa :

- Tu veux que je te prépare ton thé ? Sous cette forme ma puissance est largement augmentée et cela se ressent lorsque j'utilise les plantes.

Je le vis hésiter. Il faisait un effort pour supporter notre présence, mais je ne sais pas s'il était prêt à nous faire confiance de cette manière. Après quelques secondes, il lui dit :

- D'accord, Merci.

Kurama prit une tasse, y mit quelques feuilles différentes qu'il prit dans une petite bourse avant d'ajouter de l'eau. Après deux à trois minutes Il l'a tendit au chinois .Celui-ci le remercia en la prenant. Il hésita un instant avant de boire une gorgée. Immédiatement toute méfiance disparu de son visage, il sourit à Kurama, le remercia une nouvelle fois et repartit en direction de sa chambre. Kurama et moi étions installer autour de la table depuis un certains moment maintenant lorsque, vers 8h 30, Quatre arriva accompagné de Trowa. Lorsqu'ils virent Yohko, ils restèrent surpris. Quatre dit alors :

- Kurama ?

- Oui.

- Comment ce fait-il que tu aies repris cette apparence.

Trowa sortit de son étonnement et dit :

- Tu veux dire que c'est Kurama ?

- Oui, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? On l'a déjà vu une fois.

- A vrai dire non.

- C'est normal, lorsque je me suis transformé, il était sous l'effet d'une plante de sommeil.

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

- Bon je vous laisse, je vais allez attendre Duo dans la salle d'entraînement.

-Je te suis.

-Comme tu veux Kurama.

Sur ce l'on partit en direction de la dite pièce. Une fois sur place, je m'assis sur l'un des tatamis. Kurama vint se placer à mes côtés, immédiatement il dégagea mes cheveux, posant ses lèvres sur mon cou.

- Kurama arrête. Je te signal que Duo doit arriver.

- Hum…

Il continua pourtant, faisant glisser le bout de sa langue sur ma peau. Sa main c'était déjà frayer un passage sous mon tee-shirt, caressant mon dos tels une plume se posant sur mon corps. Je fini par fermer les yeux, cela faisait tellement longtemps. C'est à cet instant que j'entendis, venant de la porte :

- Heu… Désolé de vous déranger je repasserais.

Aussitôt Kurama retira ses mains de mon dos. Je me levais et dit, tandis que Duo faisait demi tour :

- Reste, on va t'expliquer.

Duo entra dans la salle d'entraînement et se dirigea vers nous. Kurama se plaça face à lui tandis que je me mettais au côté de mon ami le renard. Contrairement à son habitude, celui-ci fuyait le regard de Duo. Il faut dire qu'il nous avait trouvé dans une situation plutôt embarrassante, surtout pour Kurama. De fut celui-ci qui prit la parole :

- Je t'explique en gros mais ne t'avise pas de le répéter aux autres.

- Heu, d'accord.

- Tous les 500 ans je rentre dans un cycle qui dure 3 jours. Pendant ses 3 jours je ne contrôle pas toujours mon corps, c'est pour ça que je suis sous cette forme. A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'ai du mal à reprendre ma forme humaine. Mais je me contrôle mieux comme ça donc ce n'est pas très dérangeant.

Kurama n'avait toujours pas croisé le regard de Duo. Il gardait la tête tournée, fixant un point imaginaire au plafond. Duo sourit et dit :

- Je ne dirais rien ne t'en fait pas.

Kurama posa alors ses yeux sur lui, sourit et dit :

- Merci.

- Duo, j'ai une question à te poser ?

- Oui Sheina, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Comment as-tu sus qu'il s'agissait bien de Kurama. Tu ne l'as pourtant jamais vu sous sa forme démoniaque.

- Heu…Je ne sais pas. Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai sus que c'était lui. J'y arrive depuis que je suis tout petit, même quand la personne arrive derrière moi je sais c'est qui, ou du moi si elle est amie ou ennemie.

Je lui souris avant de lui dire :

- Tu as donc une prédisposition astrale pour la sensibilité. En te concentrant tu devrais réussir à déterminer la position et la force de ton ennemi. Si tu continues à t'entraîner cela pourrait peut-être évoluer en don d'attaque mais ça, ça reste à voir. Allez viens, on va continuer ton entraînement.

Sur ce je me tournais vers Kurama avant de lui dire :

- Tu devrais aller faire un tour dans la forêt, ça te fera du bien.

- Tu as raison.

Sur ce, il ferma les yeux et se transforma en un renard au poil argenter. Enfin, un renard plus grand que la moyenne et aux multiples queues. Il partit d'un pas tranquille. Reportant mon attention sur Duo, je vis qu'il était impatient de commencer.

- Bien, je vais t'apprendre à utiliser la force astrale que tu as déjà réussis à accumuler.

- Compris. Mais je ne devrais pas d'abord augmenter la quantité d'énergie que je peux utiliser en premier ?

- Non, c'est en contrôlant ce que tu as déjà que tu à le plus de change d'augmenter ta puissance. Bien évidement l'exercice physique est indispensable.

- D'accord. Que dois-je faire ?

- Pour l'instant rien de bien méchant.

Je pris un foulard, m'avança vers lui et lui banda les yeux.

- Maintenant tu vas essayer de déterminer ma position.

- Rien de plus simple.

Je commençais à me déplacer silencieusement autour de lui. Duo eu un peu de mal au début, mais il fini très vite part indiquer ma position avec une grande précision.

- Bien, on va augmenter la difficulté. Je vais t'attaquer tandis que tu devras, ou les éviter, ou les parés. Si tu y arrivé, tu peux riposter, mais je te conseil de ne pas le faire pour commencer.

- D'accord.

Je partis immédiatement à l'attaque. Duo sentit ma présence, vis de quel côté je l'attaquais, mais n'eu pas le temps de paré. Il se prit donc le coup de plein fouet. Il se retrouvé à terre, le souffle court.

- Allez, relève-toi. On ne fait que commencer. JE t'ai dis de ne pas utilisé tes sens mais d'utilisé ta sensibilité.

- Comment ?

- Oublie ce qui t'entoure, laisse toi guider par ton instinct, par ta conscience.

Il se releva, se mit en position et attendit. JE me déplaçais silencieusement autour de lui avant d'attaquer soudainement. Il avait suivis mon déplacement. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de parer. De nouveau, il se retrouva à terre. Se relevant en rallant, il se frotta ensuite le bas du dos. Je lui dis :

- Je retiens mes coups Duo. Si tu étais devant un véritable ennemi, il y a longtemps que tu serais mort.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de retenir tes coups !

- Ne me fais pas rire, si je ne modérais pas ma force je te casserais certainement quelque chose.

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas.

- comme tu veux, j'augmente ma puissance mais je ne me mets pas au maximum.

- Ok, on continue.

Sur ce, il se remit en place, attendant le prochain assaut. Celui-ci allait le mettre part terre, ça j'en étais sur et certaine. Et en effet, lorsque je l'atteignis au flanc, il se retrouvait couché part terre. Les bras entourant ses côtes, il avait du mal à respirer. J'avais fait attention à ne pas dépasser le seuil de solidité des os humains. Après 2 minutes, il ne s'était toujours pas relevé. Soupirant je m'avançais vers lui, lui prit le bras et l'aida à se relever avant de dire :

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Allez va te reposer on reprendra demain.

- Non… on continue.

- tu en es sur ?

- Oui.

- comme tu veux, mais ne force pas.

Sur ce, je repartis me placer. Duo en fit de même. Vers midi, il avait trouvé le truc. Il parait la plus part de mes coups. A 1h30, Kurama revint avec un plateau dîner pour Duo. Celui-ci l'accepta avec gratitude, le finissant à une vitesse folle. A la fin de la journée, plus aucun de mes coups ne l'atteignait. Il encaissait parfaitement. Vers 20 h, je décidais de stopper là l'entraînement. Duo était exténué, il ne tenait debout que part je ne sais quel miracle. Sur ce, je me rendis dans ma chambre afin de prendre des vêtements propres pour ensuite aller me doucher. Lorsque je fus lavée et habillée, je partis rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Je m'assis au côté de Kurama. Le dernier jour de son cycle était demain. Il s'achèverait avec le couché de la troisième lune. Bien qu'il se colle à moi, il resta tranquille. Mais vers la fin de la soirée, je le senti se tendre. Lui jetant un coup d'œil, je vis que son regard était devenu froid comme l'or qui le colorait. C'est alors que je la sentis. Cette odeur d'humain rodant dans la forêt. Duo, qui somnolait tranquillement contre Heero, s'assit brusquement. Il avait sentit la présence de personnes étrangère. Il posa son regard sur moi, d'un hochement de la tête je lui confirmais qu'il avait bien sentit. Aussitôt il se leva, j'en fis de même suivie par Kurama. Les autres nous regardèrent, surpris. Ce fut Duo qui leur dit :

- Il y a des ennemis dans les parages.

Ce fut Kurama qui leur répondit, les oreilles dressées :

- Nous ne savons pas encore s'ils sont nos ennemis Duo. Mais je pense que tu as raison.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Simple Quatre. Je suis un esprit renard. Si quelqu'un passe dans la forêt en dégageant de mauvaise onde, les arbres murmurent entre eux, ils me transmettent leurs sentiments d'inquiétude pour que je me méfie. De plus, il suffit d'écouter le vent et d'en saisir les subtilités.

Kurama :

Je sortis de la maison pour me placer sous le porche. Inspirant profondément en fermant les yeux, je laissais les odeurs de la forêt me guider. Celui-ci m'emmenait le parfum d'une vingtaine d'humain mêler de poudre et de graisse. Ils étaient donc, au minimum, tous en possession d'une arme. Sheina se trouvait à mes côtés. Souriant je lui dis :

Fait les rentrés dans la maison et ne les laisses pas sortir. Erige une barrière et reste vigilante, les Ténèbres vont connaître le soleil et le sang.

Kurama ?

Ne t'en fais pas, un petit combat me fera du bien. Enfin, si on peu appelé ça un combat.

Sur ce, je partis sourire aux lèvres.

Sheina: 

Kurama avait l'air plus que motivé. Il s'éloigna dans la forêt à toute vitesse. Je me retournais, poussant les autres à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte à clef et de m'assurer de sa solidité. Je rejoignis ensuite les garçons dans le salon. Aussitôt Heero me demanda :

Que ce passe-t-il ? Et où est partit Kurama ?

Des soldats nous prennent d'assaut, Kurama est partit les combattre.

A la mine que Quatre affichais, j'ajoutais :

Ne t'en fais pas Quatre.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air en forme ses derniers jours.

Ne t'en fais surtout pas, lorsqu'il est dans cet état, il ne craint pas grand-chose. Sa force et ses pouvoirs sont décuplés. Bien, mettant les choses au claire, vous rester prêt de moi. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit il va faire appelle aux plantes des ténèbres.

Sur ce, je déployais mon énergie pour ériger une barrière autour de la maison. Après quelques minutes de silence, on entendit un long cri de terreur. Les autres me regardèrent un instant, je gardais le silence. C'est alors que l'on entendit, entre les arbres de la forêt, un étrange bruit se propager. Celui-ci ressemblait étrangement au froissement des feuilles mortes au contact des écailles d'un serpent qui y rampait. Je dis alors :

Elles arrivent. J'espère que vous n'avez rien laissé d'ouvert !

Pourquoi ?

J'utilise les murs pour former une barrière solide et tangible. S'il y a une faille, elles n'auront aucune difficulté à y faire un trou pour entrer.

Qui ça, elles ?

Quatre n'avait pas l'air très rassuré. Son regard s'était immédiatement porter vers l'escalier se trouvant dans le hall. Haussant un sourcil je lui demandais :

J'espère que tu n'as pas laissé de fenêtre ouvert Quatre ?

Je… Je ne savais pas.

Je soupirais, cela allait être plus compliqué que prévus. Quatre se dirigea alors vers le hall en disant :

Je vais aller la fermer.

Je lui criais alors :

Non !!! Tu restes ici.

Mais...

Tant pis, elle est ouverte, elle est ouverte. Si elles rentrent je ferais mon possible. Elles n'obéissent qu'à Kurama mais je peux peut-être les influencer.

C'est alors que l'on entendit un son provenant de l'étage. C'était le bruit sourd de quelque chose d'assez lourd tombant sur le sol. Aussitôt je criais à Quatre :

Recule immédiatement, ne reste pas prêt de la porte.

Heureusement il fit immédiatement ce que je lui dis. En effet quelques secondes plus tard, une grande fleur aux pétales rouge sang arriva. Elle se tourna vers nous avant d'ouvrir sa gueule en grand. Celle-ci était emplie de dents blanche et pointue ruisselant d'une bave épaisse et acide. Une autre plante apparut à son tour. Elle se plaça derrière sa sœur avant de la regarder. Elles se mirent alors à avancer doucement vers nous. M'avançant pour me placer devant eux, je leurs barrais alors la route avant de leur dire, dans ma langue natale :

Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, reculés.

Celles-ci s'arrêtèrent avant de se redresser. Elles laissaient toutes deux échapper de leur gueules ouvertes des gouttes de bave acide qui venaient faire de petits trous dans le plancher. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elles se remirent en route. Duo prit alors la parole, la voix légèrement tremblante :

Si ce sont des plantes, pourquoi ne les brûles tu pas ?

Duo, j'ai créé un dôme de protection autour de la maison. Cette barrière est faite à partir de mon énergie, c'est-à-dire en partie à partir du feu noir. Alors réfléchit, si elles sont passées la protection, c'est qu'elles supportent les flammes.

Pendant se temps, les plantes s'étaient dangereusement rapprochées. Une autre d'entre elles étaient apparue. Cela se compliquait vraiment. Je soupirais un instant avant de montrer mes crocs et de me faire menaçante. Elles s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, méfiante. Elles savaient reconnaître le danger. Bien que les garçons se trouvaient derrière moi, j'augmentais mon aura. Aussitôt les plantes reculèrent. Mais malheureusement, ce ne fut que légèrement. Elles hésitèrent quelques secondes avant de revenir vers moi, la gueule grande ouverte. C'est alors que Yoko arriva et se plaça devant moi. Aussitôt les fleures carnivores virent se placer autour du renard. Kurama posa une main sur la tête d'une avant de leur faire reprendre leur forme de graine et de les replacer dans ses cheveux. Sur ce, je stoppais d'émettre de l'énergie. Soufflant, je portais mon regard sur Kurama, celui-ci avait l'air d'être calme. Il se retourna vers moi et dit :

Tout le monde va bien ?

Moi ça va, mais je pense que les G- boys sont un peu sous l'effet de mon aura.

En effet, les garçons n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Nous plaçant devant eux, Kurama les appela. Ce fut Duo qui réagit le premier :

C'était quoi ses plantes ?

Ce sont des plantes carnivores que j'ai invoqué des ténèbres. Elles sont obéissantes et rapides, les deux qualités qu'il me fallait pour se combat.

Mais elles sont dangereuses !!!

Oui Quatre, tout ce qui vient des Ténèbres est dangereux.

Elles ont beau avoir les qualités que tu recherchais, ce n'était pas une raison pour les invoqués. Elles ont failli nous bouffés.

Sur ce, je m'avançais et me plaçais devant Duo avant de le gifler. Celui-ci porta alors une main à sa joue. Je fini par lui dire :

C'est bon, tu es calmé ? Jamais je ne vous aurais abandonné.

Désolé.

Ce n'est rien. Je suis en partie fautive pour ce qui est de votre peur.

Comment ça ?

Oui Wufei, pour garder les plantes à distance le temps que Kurama arrive, j'ai développé mon aura.

Et qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec notre peur ?

L'aura d'un démon à pour effet de terrorisé les humains. Je le sais très bien, mais pour faire douter les plantes je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

Peut-être mais cela n'a pas fonctionné !

C'est vrai que ça n'a pas eu l'effet que j'espérais Heero, elles étaient trop affamées.

Me tournant vers Kurama, je lui dis :

Tu devrais les nourrir plus souvent Kura.

Ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps dernièrement, je n'ai donc pas pus m'en occuper.

Sur ce, il tourna la tête et se mit à bouder. Les autres le regardèrent étonné. Il est vrai que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait se comporté ainsi. Je souris, Kurama me regarda et en fit de même. Il soupira ensuite doucement avant de se laisser envelopper d'un nuage de spore blanchâtre. Je pris alors la parole :

Reculez-vous. Il vaut mieux que vous ne respirez pas ses spores.

Pourquoi ?

Disons qu'ils auront un effet assez gênant pour vous.

Mais ils n'ont rien de toxique ?

Non… Qu'est ce que tu fais Duo ? Je vous ai dit d'éviter de les respirer.

Et d'où viennent-ils ?

C'est Kurama qui les émet, il reprend forme humaine.

D'accord, mais qu'est ce que c'est exactement comme spores ?

Disons que tu peux aussi les appeler phéromones.

Je ne vois pas ce que ça provoque Sheina ?

Continue à en respirer Baka, et tu partiras en courant gêné et mort de honte.

Tu es sûr de toi, je ne vois toujours pas ce qu………..

Duo ne fini pas sa phrase et, comme je l'avais prédis, partit en courant alors que le nuage de spore disparaissait. Je me mis alors à rire sans retenue. Kurama, ayant reprit forme humaine, ouvrit les yeux et me dit :

Il est devenu rare de t'entendre rire de cette manière. Que me vaut cette hilarité ma grande ?

Après deux secondes, je repris mon souffle et lui dit :

J'avais dis à Duo de ne pas respirer les spores que tu émettais. Il ne m'a pas écouté et fatalement, il est partit en courant.

Il sourit à son tour avant de dire :

Je comprends mieux. Heero, tu devrais aller le voir, il risque d'avoir besoin de ton aide.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

Rien de grave, ses spores ont joué le rôle d'aphrodisiaque si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Heero :

Ecoutant Kurama, je partis à la recherche de mon amant. Passant devant la salle de bain, j'entendis l'eau couler. M'arrêtant, je toquais avant de dire :

Duo……

Personne ne me répondit. Toquant de nouveau, je repris ensuite la parole :

Duo est-ce que tout va bien ??? Tu veux un peu d'aide ?

Heero….. Entre…. S'il te plait ….

Sa voix était rauque, mais en cet instant je l'ai trouvais fort chaude et sensuel. Entrant, je le vis au milieu de la salle de main, torse nu, le jean à moitié déboutonné et les cheveux lâcher. Il était fort rouge et semblait fuir mon regard. M'approchant de lui, je le vis alors se jeter dans mes bras avant de capturer mes lèvres pour un baiser passionner. Passant mes bras dans son dos, je déposais mes mains dans le creux de ses reins. Je l'entendis alors gémir contre mes lèvres. Jamais il n'avait été si sensible. C'est alors que je remarquais que la douche fonctionnait. Me décollant de Duo, je passais une main sous le jet pour la fermer, c'est alors que je sentis que l'eau était froide. Duo avait-il eu l'intention de prendre une douche à cette température pour se calmer ? Si cela était vrai, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu me voir. Le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux, je lui souris et l'attirais contre moi. Aussitôt il essaya de capturer mes lèvres. Me dérobant, je passais l'un de mes genoux entre ses jambes. Venant le frotter contre son membre, je sentis que Duo était plus qu'exister. Le simple contact de mon genou avec son membre le faisait gémir. Je lui pris alors la main pour l'emmener dans notre chambre. Une fois sur place je l'embrassais avec fougue avant de le caresser. Lentement, je le poussais sur le lit, pour lui faire découvrir une nouvelle fois toute l'étendue de mon amour pour lui. Duo était plus que chaud, au moindre toucher de mes mains avec sa peau le faisait gémir. Alors que je m'unissais lentement à lui, je redécouvrais une nouvelle fois cet amour immense qui faisait battre mon cœur pour lui. Après lui avoir prouvé une nouvelle fois mon amour, l'on s'endormi serré l'un contre l'autre.

Sheina : 

Cela faisait deux jours que tout était calme et cinq que j'avais contacté Hieï. Kurama avait repris forme humaine depuis deux jours, et toujours aucune trace, ni de mon ami, ni de mon frère. Celui-ci avait eu la bonne idée de disparaître voici maintenant quatre jours. Kurama, lui, ne s'inquiétait pas. Il me disait toujours de ne pas m'en faire, que Hieï allait certainement arriver bientôt. Il avait raison, pourtant, je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. De plus, Hieï n'était que très rarement en retard. Soupirant, je me rendis au salon. C'est alors que je vis Duo s'approcher de moi pour me demander :

On va s'entrainer ?

Pas aujourd'hui Duo, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Ah… Et pourquoi ? Rien de grave au moins !

Hieï n'est toujours pas arrivé et mon frère reste introuvable.

Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiéter Sheina, ils vont arrivés.

Kurama, voudrais-tu me dire ce que tu sais au lieu de me laisser dans cette ignorance qui commence à m'énerver sérieusement.

Tu verras bien quand ils arriveront.

Tu m'énerve, renard débile. Je déteste lorsque tu me cache des choses. Tu es pire que mon frère quand tu t'y mets.

Et bien, il y a une dispute d'amoureux dans l'air. Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu ta voix mélodieuse ma très chère sœur.

Oh toi…. Où étais-tu passé encore bon à rien.

Ettttt…. Arrête de me crier dessus.

Tu n'avais qu'à pas disparaître sans nous prévenir Baka.

Sheina……..

Cette voix. Douce et timide à la fois. Cela faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas entendue. Toute la colère qui bouillait en moi était retombée au simple son de cette douce voix. C'est alors que je vis apparaître dans l'embrassure de la porte, au côté de Hieï, ma sœur. Ma jumelle, ma moitié perdue il y longtemps maintenant. Aussitôt elle se précipita vers moi. Je la pris immédiatement dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi en murmurant son prénom :

Shana.

{17} Plus d'explication une autre fois ^_-. Patience.


	14. Retrouvaille, confrontation et passé

Chapitre 14 : Retrouvaille, confrontation et passé.

Sheina :

Kurama souriait, Yushuke boudait, Hieï restait indifférent tandis que les G-boys étaient largués. Après quelques minutes passées dans les bras de ma sœur, je m'écartais d'elle. Une larme perlait au coin de son œil. Je l'essuyais avant qu'elle ne glisse le long de sa joue et qu'elle ne se cristallise. Ce fut Yushuke qui brisa le silence, en marmonnant :

Et elle nous remercie en nous criant dessus, quelle gratitude !

Souriant, je m'approchais de mon frère avant de lui faire la bise et de lui dire :

Merci.

Il se retourna, étonné. Il était rare que je sois expressive, mais là, je ne pouvais ignorer le sentiment de bonheur qui m'avait envahit à la vue de ma sœur. Me tournant vers les garçons, je leur dis :

Les garçons, voici ma jumelle, Shana.

Ce fut Duo qui réagit le premier :

Vous ne vous ressemblé pas, vous êtes comme le jour et la nuit.

Je me mis à rire, c'est vrai que nous étions différente. Moi avec de longs cheveux noirs couleur d'ébène, ma sœur avec des cheveux mi long de couleur platine. Moi avec des yeux bleu comme la plus profonde des nuits, ma sœur avec des yeux bleu clair comme le plus pur ciel. Elle un visage d'ange, moi un visage au traits plus brute. Ce fut Shana qui répondit :

C'est vrai, nous avons beaucoup de différence pour des jumelles.

C'est peut-être parce que vous êtes des fausses jumelles ?

Non Quatre, nous sommes de vraie jumelle. La différence vient du faite que Shana à hérité des caractéristique du peuple des glaces de par notre mère, tandis que j'ai hérité des traits de mon père.

Et comment ce fait-il que tu sois la seule à avoir hérité de votre père ?

Simple, Raizen est mon père, pas celui de Shana.

Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Je vous l'ai déjà dis. Les femmes des glaces mettent au monde des filles et ce, seules. C'est uniquement lorsqu'une femme des glaces à une relation interdite que le deuxième enfant, d'ordinaire un garçon, qui hérite des gênes du père. Dans notre cas, c'est moi qui les ai obtenus.

Me tournant vers ma sœur, je lui dis :

Au faite, je te présent Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei.

Shana s'inclina poliment. Les garçons la saluèrent aussi. Je m'avançais vers Hieï et lui dis :

Merci.

Hum… Pourquoi m'as-tu fait revenir ?

Nos ennemis intensifient leurs attaques. C'est Kurama qui les a contrés la dernière fois.

Tu voudrais donc que je vous aide ?

Exacte.

Ok, du moment que tu t'assures que ton frère me foutra la paix.

Et… Dit que je suis insupportable, j'te dirais rien.

C'est exactement ça.

Espère de sale petit caractériel, tu m'énerves.

Ne me cherche pas….

Oh assez, calmer vous tout les deux.

Hum….

Sheina ?

Oui Heero ?

Nous avons reçu un nouvel ordre de mission, nous devons donc changer d'endroit.

Très bien, mais ça va être plus compliqué vu notre nombre.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Nous allons en Italie et je possède une assez grande demeure se trouvant dans les Alpes. Nous pourrons donc tous y loger.

Ok, et dans combien de temps partons nous Heero ?

Dans quelques jours si tout va bien.

Quatre se tourna vers Heero avant de lui dire :

Heero… on va juste avoir un léger problème. IL n'y a plus assez de place dans cette maison maintenant qu'il y a deux personnes de plus.

Aussitôt, Wufei et Hieï dire en chœur :

Je dors seul.

Et c'est Yushuke qui à prit la dernière chambre libre.

JE peux laisser la mienne à ma sœur, j'irais avec Kurama.

Bien, mais ça ne règle que la moitié du problème. Où va dormir Hieï ?

Je vais dormir dans la forêt qui entoure la maison.

Hors de question, Sheina nous a déjà fait le coup une fois ça suffit. On va trouver une solution ne t'en fait pas.

Ce n'était pas une proposition, c'était une affirmation.

Et moi je te dis qu'on va trouver une solution, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.

JE ne risque rien avec votre climat, il est plus doux que dans les Ténèbres.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Mais attend….

Le démon de feu s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers le blond avant de dire :

Je reste sur ma position, je dors dehors.

Hieï, fait ce qu'on te dit pour une fois.

Il regarda Kurama un instant avant de porter son attention sur Quatre. Celui-ci était attristé par le refus catégorique de Hieï. Celui-ci soupira avant de dire :

Hum…. OK je vais dormir sur le divan.

Mais attend, on va s'arranger pour que tu aies une chambre.

Laisse Quatre.

Sur ses derniers mots, Hieï me regarda avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je reportais mon attention sur Quatre avant de lui dire :

Ne t'en fait pas, Hieï à toujours été très solitaire et froid. Il l'est encore plus lorsqu'il se trouve dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. C'est comme un fauve, m'est le dans une cage et il devient agressif.

Sur ce, je vis ma sœur baillé. Souriant, je lui dis :

Viens, je vais te montré où tu peux te reposé, tu as l'air fatiguée.

Je l'emmenais donc à mon ancienne chambre afin de prendre mes affaires avant de la laisser dormir un peu.

Hieï :

Je sens que ça va être long. Soupirant, je me mis à explorer les alentours de la maison afin dans connaître les moindres détails. Bien que l'on partait bientôt, je préférer connaître les abords d'où je restais. Une ancienne manie que m'avait souvent sauvé ma vie. Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, je me rendis sur le toit afin d'observer les environs. Une fois sur place, je fermais les yeux avant de retirer mon bandeau frontal. Le jagan était bien utile dans de telles circonstances. En effet, il me permettait de voir des détails se trouvant très loin de moi. Lorsque je fus certain que tout allait bien, je redescendis en cachant de nouveau mon troisième œil. Le jour déclinait déjà lorsque j'entrais dans le salon. Dans celui-ci, se trouvait Kurama, Wufei et Heero. Kurama me sourit et dit :

Comment vas-tu ?

Ça va.

Tu as fait le tour de la maison ?

Oui, il n'y a rien à signaler.

Ça j'aurais très bien pus te le dire.

Heero, Hieï voit bien plus loin que n'importe quel système de sécurité. De plus les alarmes et les caméras ne sont pas infaillible, il est possible de les trafiqué.

Hum… et comment a-t-il fait ?

Je possède un jagan, c'est grâce à cela que je peux voir des choses très éloignée et même cachée.

A cet instant, Quatre arriva et dit :

Vous venez, le dîner est prêt. Kurama, tu ne sais pas où est Sheina ?

Si, elle va arriver. Elle est partie chercher sa sœur.

Ok.

Sur ce, il repartit dans la salle à manger. Heero et Wufei le suivirent tandis que je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Kurama me barra alors la route. Il me sourit et dit :

Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous fausser compagnie tout de suite ?

Laisse-moi passé !

Non. Allez, fait demi tour on nous attend.

Cet idiot de Yohko me poussa sans me laissez une seul occasion de partir. Une fois dans la salle à manger, il m'obligea à m'asseoir à côté de lui. En bout de table, à côté de moi, se trouvait le chinois. Etait assit en face de moi, Quatre. A ses côté, Trowa puis Heero et ensuite Duo. En face de Wufei, à l'autre extrémité se trouvait Yushuke. En face de Duo et à côté du frère de Sheina, se trouvais Shana assise à côté de sa sœur. Celle-ci placée au côté de cet imbécile de renard.

Mais pourquoi m'avait-il obligé à venir. Alors que Trowa et Quatre avaient fini d'amener les plats. Cet enfoiré de Kurama me rempli une assiette. Regardant dans celle-ci, je vis que ce qui s'y trouvait m'était inconnu. Lançant un regard noir à Kurama, je vis qu'il mangeait sans problème. Je le savais méfiant, donc s'il mangeait c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Je reniflai alors ce que contenait mon assiette. Tous mangeaient sans problème sauf Sheina qui s'était contentée de boire un thé en discutant avec sa sœur. Humant à nouveau, je fini par en prendre une bouche. Cela était bon, je continuais donc à manger. Mon assiette fut bientôt vide. Je la passais alors à Kurama qui me resservit. A la troisième assiette, Sheina me demanda :

Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu plus mangé Hieï ?

Lui jetant un regard en biais, je lui dis entre deux bouchées :

5 jours.

Et comment cela ce fait-il ?

Je lançais un coup d'œil vers Quatre avant de lui répondre :

J'étais en mission, c'est à peine si j'ai eu le temps de dormir. Et quitte à choisir je préfère me reposer pour économiser mon énergie.

Mais tout de même ce n'est pas une raison.

Tu sais, les Ténèbres sont très dangereux, même pour des démons comme nous. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de difficulté à vivre dans ce monde.

Ne sous estime pas les difficultés que nous avons du surmonté tout les cinq.

Kurama :

Hieï lâcha immédiatement sa fourchette pour regarder Wufei. Celui-ci c'était levé, serrant ses points sur la table.

Notre ami le démon de feu, sourit. Mais d'un sourire sadique et méchant. Il dit ensuite au chinois :

Parce que tu pense avoir enduré plus de souffrance que nous ?

Ne viens pas nous sous estimé.

Les yeux de Hieï, d'ordinaire couleur lie de vin, se mirent à changer pour devenir couleur rouge sang. Il se releva alors lentement. C'est la que Sheina prit la parole :

Hieï assez. Calmez-vous tout les deux.

Malgré l'intervention de Sheina, la température de la pièce se mit à augmenter. Heero regarda alors Sheina. Celle-ci secoua lentement la tête avant de désigner Hieï. Heero reporta alors son attention sur le démon de feu avant de prendre la main de Duo. A cet instant, le bandeau de Hieï s'enflamma, faisant apparaître le jagan. Le chinois recula d'un pas tandis que les autres se crispèrent. C'est alors que je vis Yushuke se lever en soupirant. Il prit un verre d'eau avant d'aller au côté de Hieï et de lui verser sur la tête. L'effet fut immédiat. Un nuage de vapeur l'enveloppa lentement. Celui-ci se rassit avant de continuer à manger comme si de rien était. Ses cheveux, redresser sur le front, laissait apercevoir le jagan. Celui-ci, bien que Hieï aie les yeux baisser sur son assiette, était resté fixé sur Wufei. Ce fut Duo qui brisa le silence :

Quel est cet œil étrange ?

Voyant que Hieï n'allait pas répondre, je pris la parole :

C'est un jagan, Un œil du diable.

Ah…et comment l'a-t-on ? C'est de naissance ? Et à quoi sert-t-il ? Ils ont toujours cette couleur mauve ?

Calme-toi Duo. Une seule question à la fois veux-tu ?

Ok, mais répond moi.

Désolé mais ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à tes question.

Mais Sheina.

Si tu veux des réponses, adresse-toi à la personne concernée.

…Heu… Hieï….

Le jagan n'est pas un don obtenu à la naissance. Oui, il a toujours cette couleur mauve. Il amplifie ma puissance et m'a permis de retrouvé deux choses qui me sont précieuse mais que j'avais perdu.

Ah….Mais comment l'obtient ton ?

Hieï acheva son assiette avant de partir. Duo le regarda, tout comme les autres.

Il n'a pas répondu, pourquoi ?

Regardant Sheina, je la vis hocher la tête. Celle-ci fini par dire :

Tu sais Duo, Hieï à beaucoup souffert étant jeune. Il est, comme moi, né d'une relation interdite. Cela ne se voit pas mais il fait partie du peuple des glaces. C'est l'un des rares garçons à avoir survécu à la chute. Livré à lui-même, il a été recueilli par une bande de voleur du Makaï. Il aimait le combat et le sang. Il combattait toujours pour devenir plus fort. Mais lorsqu'il regardait sa pierre, il étai apaisé. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il devenait fort. Les autres voleurs lui tournèrent le dos et il se retrouva seul à nouveau. Il a continué à combattre. Mais un jour, lors d'un combat, il à perdu sa pierre. Il a donc voulu la retrouvé. Il a donc décidé de se faire greffer un œil de diable pour la retrouvé, mais aussi pour retrouvé son village natal. Mais tu dois savoir Duo que cette opération est horriblement douloureuse et risquée. Celle-ci se pratique à vif, et la douleur est tellement terrible que la puissance du patient retombe au stade de nouveau né. J'entends par la que tu retrouves puissance démoniaque que tu avais à la naissance. Il faut donc tout réapprendre, combattre de nouveau pour retrouver de la force et de la puissance. Les démons possédant un tel œil son extrêmement rare. Ceux s'étant risqué à l'opération et y ayant survécu sont extrêmement rare. Soient-ils sont mort à cause de la douleur, soient- ils ont été tué peut après car ils étaient incapable de se défendre.

Duo la regarda alors sans rien dire. Soupirant je dis :

Evite d'en parler à Hieï. Il n'aime pas cela. Il est déjà surprenant qu'il ait répondit à tes question. Il ne se confie jamais et préfère la solitude. Un peu comme trois d'entre vous avant et encore un peu maintenant. Il ne supporte pas les commentaires, alors il vaut mieux éviter de l'énerver, sinon ce ne sont pas nos ennemis qui nous causerons le plus de problème.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il me semble bien que tu nous avais dit que nous avions un nouvel ordre de mission Heero. JE vais donc préparer mes affaires avant d'aller acheter des vêtements pour ma sœur. Tu viens Shana ?

J'arrive.

Celle-ci se leva et suivis sa sœur vers l'extérieur. Me levant aussi, je partis à la recherche de mon ami. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne lavais pas vu. Me concentrant quelques secondes je décelais son énergie à l'extérieur. Mis rendant, je le trouvais au sommet d'un des plus grands arbres. Je m'approchais de lui. Il me vit et dit :

Que me veux-tu ?

Rien, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais ?

Hum…. Bien.

Ne joue pas à se jeu la avec moi Hieï. Je sais que les souvenirs de ton passé ne sont guère les bien venu. Si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, n'oublie pas que nous sommes tes amis. Même Yushuke restera digne si tu te confie.

………

Soupirant, je fini par secouer la tête. Il était vraiment borner. C'est alors que me vint une idée. Souriant discrètement, je lui dit :

Au fait, si jamais cela t'intéresse, Wufei manie le sabre avec une grande agilité pour un humain. Cela pourrait te faire un du bien de combattre un peu. Tu sais que Sheina restera avec sa sœur et que donc tu ne pourras pas compté sur elle pour te servir de partenaire. De plus, je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi au sabre et quand à Yushuke je pense qu'il vaut mieux l'oublier. Mais quoi qu'il arrive n'oublie pas que c'est un humain, alors évite de t'énerver.

Il me lança un regard noir voulant dire : « fout moi la paix »

Mais malgré cela, je remarquais bien la petite flamme d'intérêt brillé au fond de son regard.

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur la forêt. Shana et Sheina discutaient de toutes ses années passées loin l'une de l'autre. Les autres étaient tranquillement installer dans le salon tandis que je lisais tranquillement. Mon cycle s'était terminé un peu plus tôt grâce au combat que j'avais livré. Hieï était dehors tandis que Yushuke dormait sagement. Tout se passait bien. Pourtant, Hieï entra dans le salon un peu plus tard avant de se placer devant Wufei. Celui-ci le regarda, méfiant. Après quelques minutes passées à se dévisager, Hieï dit :

Kura m'as dit que tu savais manier le sabre.

Oui et ?

Aussitôt, Il dégaina son katana avant de le placer sous la gorge du chinois. LE démon de feu sourit et dit :

Alors bats-toi !

Il retira sa lame et recula, attendant d'être suivis. Wufei se leva et partis du salon juste après avoir hoché la tête pour montré qu'il acceptait le défi. Sentant la catastrophe, je me levais pour les suivre. Les autres m'imitèrent. Une fois dans la salle d'entrainement, les deux adversaires se placèrent face à face. Le chinois, avant de venir dans la salle, était partit chercher son sabre. Celui-ci était entouré d'une étoffe noire qu'il retira avec précaution. Il dégaina ensuite une fine épée chinoise. Se mettant en position de combat, il défia Hieï du regard. Celui-ci sourit sadiquement en se plaçant devant lui. Le combat commença alors. Les deux adversaires visaient la victoire. Aucun ne voulait perdre, c'était leur fierté de guerrier qui était ici en jeu. Hieï était le plus fort, mais il tenait tout de même compte du faite que son ennemis était un humain. Bien plus rapide que Wufei, il esquivait les coups sans problème. Peu à peu, le chinois s'énervait et se fatiguait. Hieï contrattaquait de plus en plus facilement. C'est alors que, sous un coup un peu plus puisant que les autres, le chinois tituba. Le Koorine lui dit alors :

Tu ferais bien de t'arrêter, tu es fatigué.

Fatigué mais pas vaincu !

Sur ses mots, il repartit à l'assaut. Les lames s'entrechoquaient avec force, libérant à chaque fois un bruit cristallin sous le choc. Plus le combat se prolongeait et plus la différence Humain/démon devenait flagrante. Hieï ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue tandis que Wufei luttait contre l'épuisement. Le Koorine essaya de résonner Wufei par deux fois, mais celui-ci refusait d'abandonné. Il continuait coûte que coûte. Je sentais Hieï s'énerver peu à peu. Alors que son adversaire relançait une attaque, il l'esquiva avec sa vitesse réelle avant de le mettre à terre en positionnant un genou dans son dos. Posant sa lame sous sa gorge il lui dit, d'une voix assez ironique et énervée :

Toi qui disait que je ne devais pas sous estimer les épreuves que tu as vécue, tu devrais savoir t'incliner lorsque tu sais que tu ne risque pas la mort. L'épuisement peut te coûter la vie si tu dois combattre jour après jour. Trouve tes limites et revient me voir.

Sur ce, il partit. Sortant directement de la maison. Wufei se releva, furieux. Sheina se plaça devant lui et lui dit :

Ton orgueil est peut être blessé et je vais peut- être te sembler cruelle mais il a raison. Ce qu'il a voulu te dire c'est que, lorsque tu ne peux compter que sur toi-même, tu dois économiser tes forces un maximum pour quand tu n'aurais vraiment plus d'alternative. Lorsque tu devras tout donner pour survivre, tu seras heureux d'avoir su gérer tes force pour les économisé.

Wufei se mit alors à crier :

Et qu'est-ce qu'il en sait. Sait-il seulement ce qu'est la solitude et la souffrance qui nous pousse à toujours tout donné ?

Je vis alors la colère monté en Sheina. Et avant que je n'aie pus réagir, elle gifla Wufei sans vraiment contrôler sa force. Celui-ci gémis sous la puissance du coup avant de tomber à terre. Sheina lui dit alors, d'une voix très calme mais extrêmement froide :

Ne redit jamais ça. Tous les démons connaissent cette souffrance et cette solitude. Mais Hieï, Kurama et moi la connaissons mieux que qui compte. Nous avons vécu des choses que tu ne peux imaginer et que tu ne pourrais supporter, Ningen.

Sur ce, elle partit. Bien vite suivis par sa sœur.

Soupirant, je m'avançais vers le chinois avant de lui tendre la main. Il rejeta mon aide et se releva seul. Sa joue était écarlate et devait le lancé horriblement au vu de la puissance du la frappe. Il ne me regarda pas mais me demanda :

Toi aussi tu vas me sermonné ?

Riant jaune un instant, je fini par lui dire :

Je pense être le plus mal placé pour te juger sur ça Wufei.

Il tourna son visage vers moi. Mais ce fut Duo, curieux comme toujours, qui posa la question que je redoutais tant. Fermant les yeux, je soupirais avant de dire :

Je préfère ne pas en parler Duo.

Tu en as trop dit, tu ne peux plus reculer.

Gardant les yeux fermés, je soupirais à nouveau. Que faire ? Ils étaient tous attentif, guettant ma réaction. Ouvrant alors les yeux, je leur dit :

Si cela peut vous faire comprendre à quel point notre vie n'a pas été et n'est toujours pas facile, je m'incline. Dès que je suis né, je fus seul. Esprit renard, je me comportais en tant que tel. En grandissant, j'ai du survivre à tout. Plantes carnivores, épineuse et vénéneuse, aux démons et aux autres animaux plus puissants que moi. J'ai fini par acquérir assez de puissant pour pouvoir rester sous forme « humaine » vers l'âge de 150 ans. Parcourant les Ténèbres, j'ai fini par rencontre deux personnes. Yomi, l'un des anciens dirigeants du Makaï, et Kuronué.

M'arrêtant dans mon récit, je les regardais. Toujours devant moi à m'écouter, Duo me dit :

Être seul et devoir survivre, je connais. Mais j'avoue qu'il n'y a pas de plante de se type sur L-2.

Voulant en rester là, je leur dis :

Il serait peut-être temps d'aller dormir. Je n'aurais aucun problème à me lever mais je doute que cas ne soit le cas pour vous.

Mais non, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on passera une nuit avec peu de sommeil.

Soupirant, je repris donc mon récit :

Nous volions, comme beaucoup de démons. Nous voulions survivre. Je vendais également diverses plantes fortement appréciées. Notre vie fut rythmée de vol pendant un peu plus de 1000 ans. Mais tout bascula lorsque Yomi et Kuronué se disputèrent. Ils finirent bien vite par se battre. Je du les séparer, c'est alors qu'ils m'ont demandé de faire un choix. Je devais choisir avec qui je voulais rester. Je ne vous cache pas qu'en se temps là, toute aventure était la bienvenue. Qu'elles soient périlleuse ou amoureuse, je les accumulais les une après les autres. Mais ce que vous devez savoir c'est que mes relations amoureuse ne durais que deux ou trois jours. Pourtant, Kuronué et moi étions ensemble depuis 115 ans environ. Yomi en était jaloux. J'ai donc du faire un choix.

Et tu as choisis ton cœur.

Exacte Duo. Choisir entre mon cœur et mon ami n'a pas été facile, mais je l'ai fait. Yomi est partit. Je suis donc resté avec Kuronué. Nous avons continué à volé, ensemble. Mais un jour, tout bascula. Nous sommes allés voler un miroir. Celui-ci était entièrement fait de d'or et de pierre précieuse. Mais ce qui lui conférait cette rareté était les quatre pierres larmes qui y étaient sertie. On disait qu'il portait malheur, je n'y ai malheureusement pas cru. Nous somme sortit sans trop de problème du temple. Mais alors que nous courions au travers du labyrinthe de bambou, la chaîne de mon amant c'est brisée. C'était une magnifique larme de sang sur une larme de platine. Il y tenait plus que tout. Il a donc fait demi-tour.

Je m'arrêtais. Cela faisait si longtemps. Mes yeux me piquèrent horriblement. Je les fermais donc pour empêcher mes larmes de couler.

C'est alors que je sentis quelqu'un se collé contre mon dos. Celle-ci m'entoura de ses bras. Deux grandes ailes noires s'enroulèrent également autour de moi. Sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, une larme perla pour lentement glisser le long de ma joue. Je sentis alors un doux souffle chaud dans mon cou. Un doigt glisse sur ma joue pour faire disparaître cette petite perle salée. Sheina me murmura alors :

Je suis prêt de toi Kurama.

Je soupirais. Une autre larme m'échappa pour finir par venir mourir au coin de mes lèvres. Resserrant ses bras autour de moi, elle me dit, avant de déplier ses ailes:

Va te couché, je te rejoins dans peu de temps.

Hochant la tête, je fis ce qu'elle me dit en allant me m'allonger. Mais une fois seul, je ne pus retenir mes larmes.

Duo :

Kurama avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. C'est alors que Sheina c'était approchée de lui pour l'entourer de ses ailes. Ce que je vis me mit alors mal à l'aise. Kurama pleurait. Il avait l'air tellement triste et ce, à cause de moi. Jamais je n'aurais du insister tant. Jetant un regard à mon ami l'empathe, je vis qu'il était serré contre Trowa, une main au niveau du cœur et le visage humide de larmes. Wufei regardait ailleurs, gêné. Heero, quand à lui, me prit dans ses bras. Il était rare de le voir si tendre devant les autres. Kurama s'en alla. Lorsqu'il fut sortit, Sheina prit la parole :

Vu son état, il vous parlait de Kuronué.

Comment le sais-tu ?

Je connais Kurama depuis fort longtemps Duo. Et je sais que l'un des rares choses à le mettre dans un tel état est le souvenir de la mort de Kuronué. Kurama est calme, patient et peu expressif dans ses vrais sentiments, je sais qu'il peut perdre contrôle de lui-même si l'on est déplacé envers la mémoire de son amant. Il pourrait alors tuer sans un remord. Il fut une époque où il considérait la vie comme une chose insignifiante.

Je pensais qu'il la considérait comme le bien le plus précieux possédé ?

C'est vrai que maintenant il pense ainsi, mais avant c'était tout le contraire.

Mais que lui est-il donc arrivé pour qu'il change tant ?

Je la vis soupirer. Elle fini par dire :

Je vais vous raconté la suite, où était-il arrivé ?

Regardant les autres, je les vis regardé Sheina. Ce fut Heero qui brisa le silence et qui dit à Sheina, en me gardant serrer contre lui :

Kuronué venait de faire demi-tour dans….

La forêt de bambou.

Sheina avait fini la phrase d'Heero. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle reprit :

Alors qu'il voulait récupérer son pendentif en revenant sur ses pas, Kurama lui cria de continuer. Il ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter. Mais malgré tout, Kuronué ne sait pas arrêté. Autant Kurama occupait une grande place dans son cœur, autant se collier aussi. Il fini par le retrouvé, mais alors qu'il allait le prendre, des bambous taillé en pieux le transpercèrent de toute part. Kurama voulu le rejoindre pour le sauvé mais son amant l'en empêcha en lui criant de se sauvé. Il fallu que Kuronué le supplie pour qu'il l'écoute enfin. Se sachant perdu, il se sacrifiait pour la survie de Yohko. Malheureusement Kurama est un esprit renard. Il possède donc des sens sur développé. Un odorat puissant, une endurance à toute épreuve mais aussi une ouïe ultra fine. Entendre les cris que son amant poussait sous la torture lui fut insupportable. Il est resté, errant dans la forêt des mois durant, ne mangeant plus, ne dormant plus, il est devenu une ombre s'enfermant sur elle-même. Après avoir tant souffert, son instinct de survie le poussa à détruire toute trace d'humanité qu'il possédait. Il est alors devenu un véritable renard, sauvage et indomptable. Risquant sa vie pour un rien et jouant avec celle des autres sans aucuns scrupules. Il devint ensuite le légendaire Yohko Kurama, Chef de la plus grande bande de voleurs et d'assassins du Makaï. Respecter et craint de tous, il continua à voler jusqu'à ce que mon frère le retrouve gravement blesser et le ramène au château de mon père.

Et ça ne te fait rien de savoir que Kurama à eu un amant ?

Duo, j'ai moi aussi eu une personne dans ma vie avant de le rencontré, alors crois-tu que je puisse lui en tenir rigueur ?

C'est vrai. Mais comment ce fait-il que tu connaisses aussi bien son passé ?

C'est moi qui me suis chargé de le soigner au château. Un jour il à vu le pendentif que je portais au cou. Il l'a alors hurlé en me sautant dessus pour le récupérer.

Mais pourquoi ?

Ce pendentif est une larme de sang sur une larme de platine. C'est-à-dire le même que celui ce Kuronué.

Comment ce fait-il que tu possédais le collier de son amant ?

Je vis alors son regard s'assombrir. Posant une main au niveau de son sternum, elle se retourna avant d'inspirer profondément. Toussant quelques instants, elle se retourna ensuite tenant dans la main le pendentif en question. Elle nous dit alors :

Kurama pensait qu'il s'agissait du bijou de son amant, mais ce n'est pas celui-là. Il s'agit du collier de Yoriko, mon amant. C'est se joyau qui renferme un morceau de l'âme de mon ami. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie lorsque j'ai prit le coup d'Hagiri qui t'était destiné Duo. Lorsque je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas le collier de son ami, il a fondu en larme en me racontant ce qui lui était arrivé. Je lui ai alors promis de le retrouvé.

Et vous l'avez retrouvé ?

Oui Quatre. Nous somme rester des mois en route à sa recherche, mais nous avons réussi. Il se trouvait dans le labyrinthe des ombres. L'endroit où le miroir avait été volé. C'est là que j'ai vu, pour la première fois, la colère dévastatrice de Kurama.

Nos regard été tourné vers Sheina. Nous ne disions rien, nous nous contentions de fixé le pendentif tourné lentement au bout de la chaîne de platine. Quatre semblait hésité. Sheina se plaça alors devant lui et lui dit :

Qui a-t-il ?

Heu…Rien…rien.

Elle soupira et tourna la tête avant de dire :

Tu l'as déjà vu, n'est ce pas Quatre ?

Heu… oui, il me semble.

Tu ne t'ais pas trompé, c'est bien le collier du garçon que tu as vu dans mes souvenir lorsque je t'ai soigné.

Quatre baissa les yeux tandis que Sheina gardait la tête tournée, les yeux dans le vague. Elle nous dit :

Vous feriez bien d'aller dormir maintenant.

Sur ce, elle partit, passant autour de son cou le collier de son ex amant.

Regardant Heero, il desserra ses bras avant de me prendre la main et me conduire à notre chambre.

Sheina :

Soupirant, je me dirigeais vers la chambre que je partageais avec Kurama. En y entrant, je le vis couché en boule sur le lit. Lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et sentit que c'était moi, il avait lentement relevé la tête. Son visage était couvert de larme. M'approchant, je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés. Immédiatement, il se plaça contre moi en me disant :

Désolé Sheina, mais même si maintenant c'est toi qui à capture mon cœur, il me manque horriblement.

Je sais Kura, ne t'en fait pas. Yoriko aussi me manque.

A la pensée de mon ami, une larme perla aux coins de mon œil droit. La laissant glisser, elle roula lentement le long de ma joue pour finir par se cristallisé et tombé sur le lit. Portant une main à mon visage, je traçais d'un doigt le trajet qu'elle avait suivi. Le simple contacte de mes doigts avec ma peau me faisait souffrir. J'avais oublié à quel point mes larmes me faisaient mal en brûlant ma peau. J'entourais alors Kurama de mes ailes afin de le serrer contre moi. Toutes les souffrances qu'il avait accumulées, il les déchargeait maintenant au creux de mes bras. Il fini par s'endormir après une bonne heure de larme versées. Le couchant sur le lit, je m'installais à ses côtés, faisant attention à ce que mes ailes ne le blessent pas. Je fini part tombé dans une phase de semi latence, dormant d'un œil uniquement. Le reste de la nuit se passa sans problème. Mais au petit matin, je sentis qu'une personne se trouvait derrière la porte de la chambre. Restant silencieuse, j'attentais simplement qu'il se manifeste. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Duo n'avait toujours pas bougé. Soupirant, je lui dis :

Qui a-t-il ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors. Duo entra timidement. Il resta tête baissée, au milieu de la pièce. Ouvrant les yeux, je lui dis :

Que veux-tu ?

Au son de ma voix, il sembla sortir de ses pensées. Sursautant, il me dit :

Heu…rien. Rien de bien important.

Ne ment pas Duo, je sais que quelque chose te tracasse.

C e n'est pas bien grave….

Duo, si jamais se n'avait pas été important, tu ne serais pas entrée ici si tôt et en ayant si peu dormi.

Duo garda les yeux baissé. Après quelques instants de silence, il dit :

Je voulais m'excuser au prêt de Kurama.

Et pourquoi ?

C'est de ma faute s'il est si triste, je n'aurais jamais du insister de cette manière.

Duo, si Kurama n'avait pas voulu parler, il n'aurait rien dit. Si vraiment il n'avait pas voulu vous en parler, il aurait dit non. Et si tu avais insisté, tout ce que tu aurais risqué c'est qu'il te crie dessus. Ne t'en fait pas, c'est lui qui a décider de parler.

Merci Sheina, tu voudras bien lui dire que je suis désolé ?

Je lui dirais, ne t'en fait pas.

Merci.

Sur ce, il partit en souriant. Il était visiblement soulager. Souriant, je dis alors à Kurama :

Je sais que tu ne dors plus depuis qu'il est entré. Tu aurais tout de même pus lui répondre, il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi.

Je sais Sheina, mais tu l'as rassuré pour moi.

Sur ce, il ouvrit les yeux. J'allais me lever lorsqu'il m'attrapa le poignet et me demanda :

Reste encore un peu, s'il te plait.

Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je ne pus qu'ignorer ma raison devant cette mer émeraude flamboyant de tristesse. Sans rien dire, je me recouchais avant de me serrer contre lui. La tête dans son cou, il me prit dans ses bras en me murmurant simplement : « merci ».

L'on resta couché jusque tard 10h 30 environ. Arrivant dans la cuisine, aucun des garçons ne firent de commentaire. Même Yushuke qui avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait, resta tranquille. Pourtant, Shana s'approcha de moi avant de lever sa main au niveau de mon visage. Je reculais ma tête en détournant les yeux. Lorsque les doigts de ma sœur entrèrent en contacte avec ma joue brûlée, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Sentant la froideur apparaître dans la main de ma jumelle, je lui pris la main avant de l'éloigné de ma joue. Me regardant, surprise, elle me dit :

Pourquoi ?

Laisse-la guérir naturellement Shana.

Tu sais qu'elle va te faire souffrir longtemps pourtant.

Oui je sais.

Comme tu veux, c'est ton choix.

Elle recula alors lentement, tandis que Quatre, qui s'était approché, me demanda

Qu'a tu as ta joue Sheina ?

Rien de bien grave Quatre.

Mais…

Assez.

Sans réellement le vouloir, j'avais haussez la voix. Soupirant, et baissant les yeux, je lui dis :

Excuse-moi.

Je sortis de la maison, imitée par Kurama.

Shana :

Alors que m'a sœur se dirigeais vers la sortie, je vis Quatre faire un pas dans sa direction pour lui parler. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pus dire quoi que se soit, je lui avais posé une main sur le bras. Mon geste le surpris, il n'eu donc pas le temps de parlé à ma jumelle. Lorsque je fus certaine que Sheina était partie, je lui dis en m'inclinant :

Je m'excuse pour vous avoir empêché de parler à ma sœur mais jamais elle n'aurait répondu à vos questions.

Ce n'est rien, mais pourquoi aurait-elle refusé de me répondre, elle l'a toujours fait ?

Je sais, mais elle est troublée. Elle veut rester un peu seule. Je ne doute pas qu'elle disparaisse d'ailleurs quelques heures seul avec Kurama. Si nous étions dans les Ténèbres, je pense que se serais des jours entiers qu'elle mettrait avant de réapparaître.

Mais qu'a-t-elle ?

Elle est triste. Elle n'aime pas montré ses sentiments. La marque qui vous intrigue tant sur sa joue est la brûlure faite par une larme.

Une larme !

Oui, ma sœur, en tant que femme des glaces, possède le pouvoir de cristallisation. C'est-à-dire que les larmes qu'elle verse deviennent des pierres précieuses. Mais contrôlant la puissance du feu noir, le contacte avec ce pouvoir inspirant la pureté du monde par la blancheur des neiges éternel de notre pays, lui inflige une brûlure douloureuse.

Ah. Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as empêché de lui parler ?

Je sais, je m'excuse encore une fois, mais lorsqu'elle est dans cet état d'esprit, elle aurait risqué de porter la main sur vous dans un élan de colère. Et si cela était arrivé, elle s'en serait voulu pendant des jours entiers.

Alors je te remercie.

Je vous en prie.

Que vas-tu faire ? Ta sœur n'est pas la pour toi discuter avec et tu es la seul fille.

Je ne sais pas vraiment.

A cet instant, un cri retentit. Les garçons partirent voir ce qu'il se passait tandis que je restais ici.

Yushuke :

Alors que Quatre discutait avec Shana, un cri nous parvint de la forêt. Immédiatement, Heero attrapa son arme. Les autres en firent de même tandis que je me plaçais devant eux avant de leur dire :

Si c'est un de nos ennemis vous partez pour trouver Hieï pendant que je m'en charge.

Compris.

Heero était toujours aussi direct. Enfin, je m'avançais dans la forêt en libérant au maximum mon énergie. Ma sœur la capterait certainement et j'espérais alors qu'elle comprenne le message en arrivant. Mais alors que j'arrivais dans la clairière la plus proche de la maison, je trouvais Hieï menaçant une femme de sa lame posée sous sa gorge. Les garçons, qui me suivaient, s'écrièrent alors tous ensemble :

Sally !!!

Hieï posa son regard sur eux avant de dire :

Vous la connaissez ?

Oui, c'est notre médecin.

Aussitôt, il rengaina son sabre et se recula. Trowa aidait Sally à se relever tandis qu'apparu dans la clairière, Sheina et Kurama. Aussitôt, elle demandait :

Que se passe-t-il Yushuke, j'ai senti ton énergie ?

Apparemment rien de grave. Nous avons entendu crier alors nous sommes venu voir. Et nous avons trouvé Hieï menaçant cette dame.

Elle se tourna vers la dame en question. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle dit, en se plaçant devant le médecin :

Vous êtes la femme m'ayant examiné n'est-ce pas ?

Exact.

Elle se retourna et dit :

C'est bon Hieï, pas de problème elle peut rester je la connais.

C'est alors que la Sally en question mis ses mains sur ses hanches en disant :

J'aimerais qu'on m'explique, j'ai tout de même failli y passé.

Se serait un peu long à t'expliqué Sally, rentrons avant toute chose.

D'accord Quatre.

L'on partit donc tous s'installer dans le salon. Lorsque l'on était rentré, Shana, ayant vu sa sœur, était partie à sa rencontre. Aussitôt, celle-ci lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules. Comme on fait pour rassurer un enfant. Mais n'était-elle pas la plus forte des deux ?


End file.
